Behind the wall
by Claidheamor
Summary: (AU Destiel fanfiction) La famille Winchester déménage dans une nouvelle maison. Dean ne l'aime pas et est résigné à ne jamais aimer cet endroit non plus. Mais il va faire la découverte d'un garçon nommé Castiel, son voisin à la vie plus qu'étrange...
1. Chapter 1

Une Chevy Impala 1967 s'arrêta sur l'allée d'une maison. Noire comme l'ébène et au moteur puissant, elle semblait avoir traversée le temps et vécue bien des aventures. Elle appartenait à un certain John Winchester.  
Le moteur fut coupé, arrêtant le puissant ronronnement. Le conducteur se retourna pour fixer ses enfants sur les sièges arrière.

"Vous pouvez descendre les enfants nous sommes arrivés." Dit-il d'une voix grave.  
Un petit garçon d'environ dix ans, aux longs cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux pétillants, ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la porte grinçante de la voiture en sortant comme un courant d'air. Il s'appelait Sam. Le père continua à fixer l'arrière.

"Toi aussi Dean."

Un garçon de dix-sept ans, aux courts cheveux blonds coiffés en pique, et aux yeux verts absinthe, restait assis, les bras croisés et le visage renfrogné, regardant d'un air colérique la maison.

"Je veux pas y aller." Grogna-t-il.

Le père soupira.

"J'ai un nouveau travail ici et j'aimerais que tout se passe bien Dean. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire..."

"Pourquoi on est pas resté dans notre maison?"

"L'incendie l'avait trop endommagée, elle n'était plus habitable."

Le garçon renifla d'un air mécontent et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"C'était quand même la dernière chose qu'on avait de maman."

Leur mère était morte il y avait bien des années d'un cancer alors que Sam n'était qu'un nourrisson, par rapport à Dean qui l'avait déjà connue et aimée. La maison lui faisait penser à sa mère c'est pourquoi il avait été terriblement ravagé par sa destruction, lors d'un incendie. L'homme sembla triste pendant un instant, et Dean regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais ne le montra pas, voulant garder la force de son argument. Le père souffla longuement avant de prendre la parole.

"Ceux qu'on a chéri, Dean, ne vivent pas à travers des objets. Mais à travers les souvenirs que l'on a d'eux. Ta mère restera avec nous tant que nous serons là."

Dean détourna le regard avec désinvolture, le ramenant sur ce qui était maintenant l'endroit où ils allaient vivre. John soupira et sortit à son tour de la voiture.  
Dean n'aimait pas du tout cette maison. Elle lui semblait petite par rapport à l'ancienne et la couleur rougeâtre des murs lui inspirait un profond dégoût. Et puis elle était collée à celle des voisins si bien qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par un seul et unique mur. Il fit un "pff" agacé et sortit finalement.  
C'était un magnifique jour de décembre, il faisait froid mais le temps était splendide et le soleil chauffait le gel des arbres nus, qui gouttait sur le sol, le rendant humide.  
L'adolescent marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'au seuil de la porte ouverte où les déménageurs avaient quelques heures plus tôt transportés les meubles dans leurs pièces respectives. Les objets personnels étaient dans des cartons que Sam déballait en jouant avec le polystyrène.

"Doucement Sammy, tu pourrais casser la vaisselle..." marmonna John en sortant délicatement sa collection d'armes d'un carton.

"Il vient quand Adam?" demanda Sam.

"Dans une semaine, il doit d'abord sortir de sa colonie de vacances, c'est vraiment l'enfer là bas..." dit-il.

Dean s'approcha et prit son propre carton puis monta les escaliers. Son petit frère le rejoint aussitôt après, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Tu prends quelle chambre?"

"Celle dont tu ne voudras pas Sammy..." répondit-il en lui cachant sa colère et la remplaça par un doux sourire.

"Hum...Alors celle de droite!" S'exclama-t-il tout en s'y engouffrant.

Dean l'entendit déjà sortir ses jouets et commencer à jouer avec.

Lui au moins semblait heureux.

Il prit donc la chambre de gauche et ferma la porte. C'était une chambre moyenne aux murs nus marrons glacés avec quelques fissures. Dans son ancienne chambre, il avait réussi à cacher cette nudité avec des posters et photos en tout genre mais là il ne savait pas si il aurait la force de le faire à nouveau. Il avait cette impression qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps ici alors qu'en fait, il allait y passer le reste de sa jeunesse. Il jeta en soupirant son carton sur un matelas sans sommier et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, laissant passer un courant d'air frais et regarda la rue. Puis il tourna la tête et vit que sa chambre était le mur juxtaposé à la maison des voisins. Il pouvait presque la toucher en étirant le bras. Le mur qui les séparait n'était pas bien large et il espérait ne pas les entendre trop souvent. Il quitta la fenêtre pour s'accroupir devant ce mur, étant en face de son lit. Il frôla du bout des doigts une petite fissure. Puis il la gratta et un peu de gravier parti, suivis de quelques morceaux qui semblaient descendre de l'intérieur.

"Super, et en plus c'est du gruyère." marmonna-t-il.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de son père les appeler, son frère et lui.

"Sam, Dean venez, nous allons faire le tour des voisins pour leur dire bonjour!"

Sam descendit aussitôt tandis que Dean arrivait en traînant les pieds et en grommelant. A quoi bon aller voir les voisins, comme si ils n'étaient pas déjà assez "proche" d'eux. Il ne voulait pas les voir et encore moins tisser des liens. C'était juste des étrangers dont il se fera un plaisir d'oublier sitôt avoir quitté leurs jardins.

"Et surtout je ne veux pas voir cette tête tu m'as compris?"

L'aîné souffla.

"Dean?" insista son père d'une voix sourde tout en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Il lui montra un sourire hypocrite pour toute réponse, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Son père hocha la tête et ils partirent voir les voisins.

"Comment ils s'appellent?" demanda Sam.

John sembla réfléchir un instant.

"Novak. Je crois qu'ils s'appellent les Novak."

**Bon voilà c'était un peu court mais j'espère que ça a commencé à vous plaire. Dites moi ce que vous pensez dans les commentaires :) et on se revoit dans un autre chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voulais déjà remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé dés le premier chapitre et que je ferais tout pour que cette fanfic vous plaise :) Je précise également qu'elle parlera un peu de maltraitance d'enfant, vous êtes prévenus, ce ne sera pas que joie et bonheur (hé oui je suis mesquine)**

**N'oubliez jamais de commenter, c'est ce qui me fait avancer ;D...**

**Enjoy!**

John sonna deux fois sur la sonnette qui créa un bruit cristallin qui dura plus de vingt secondes. C'était le même son que l'on pouvait entendre à l'église et rien que ça prouvait à Dean qu'il ne les aimerait définitivement pas. Il n'y avait que les trouducs' pour mettre des sonnettes comme ça pensait-il. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un tourna les clés dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, sur un garçon, d'environ une vingtaine d'années les regardant avec surprise. Dean se dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à Adam mais en plus âgé.

"Heu...je peux vous aider?"

Le fils Winchester allait lui envoyer une réplique bien cinglante devant l'air non intéressé du jeune homme, qui l'exaspérait au plus au point, mais son père le devança et lui montra un de ses plus beaux sourires tout en se plaçant devant lui pour le cacher.

"Bonjour, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins, les Winchester. Nous sommes venus pour nous présenter!"

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira d'un seul coup.

"Oh c'est vous les nouveaux voisins! Enchanté, je m'appelle Michael Novak. Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas reconnu...A la base c'était nous qui devions aller vous voir." fit-il avec un petit rire.

"C'est très aimable à vous."

"J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé?"

"Oui, oui on ne peut mieux..."

Michael acquiesça tandis que Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vos parents ne sont pas là?" demanda John en regardant derrière lui.

"Non, ils sont en déplacement pour l'église. Ils reviendront bien assez tôt."

"Michael, à qui es-tu en train de parler?" demanda une voix depuis le salon.

Il se retourna.

"Ce sont les nouveaux voisins!" cria-t-il pour que la personne puisse entendre.

Celle-ci approcha, quittant apparemment la cuisine d'après ses mains pleines de farines. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Michael, et il lui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

"Je vous présente mon frère jumeau, Lucifer."

Ce dernier les salua d'un bref sourire sans particulière émotion, qui dérangea Dean.

"Il ne fallait pas vous donner la peine de venir, nous allions le faire dans la soirée. En tout cas c'est très attentionné de votre part."

Dean ne l'aimait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il semblait ne rien aimer d'autre que son frère, d'après la différence de regard entre eux et Michael qu'il pouvait déceler. Il aurait aussi bien voulu lui faire ravaler son air arrogant.

"C'est tout naturel." répondit froidement Dean.

Lucifer l'ignora et se retourna, entendant des bruits de chahut derrière lui.

"Gabriel, Anna arrêtez de jouer avec ça!" gronda-t-il tout en disparaissant là où il était apparu.

Michael rit.

"Ce sont mes autres frères et sœurs. Il y a Anna, Gabriel et...(il marqua un temps de pose comme pour chercher ses mots) d'autres. Nous sommes une famille nombreuse et certains ne sont pas là, à cause de leur travail comme Naomi et Uriel. Lucifer et moi restons là pour garder Anna et Gabriel. Ils ont dix-sept ans mais ça ne les empêche pas de faire des bêtises parfois..."

"Je vois exactement ce que vous voulez dire, marmonna John en lorgnant sur Dean, Bien...Je vois que vous êtes occupés donc nous allons vous laisser...Passez le bonjour à vos parents de notre part." dit-il en commençant à partir.

Mais Michael l'arrêta.

"Attendez! Comme c'était à nous de venir, nous vous avions préparé quelque chose comme cadeau de bienvenue..."

"Oh non. Fallait pas. Vraiment." marmonna Dean avec exaspération, n'inspirant plus qu'à partir.

Michael appela Gabriel et celui-ci vint, un sourire fier sur son visage tâché de farine et avec dans ses mains une tarte recouverte d'un tissu blanc semblant tout juste sortie du four d'après l'odeur sucrée et suave qui s'en échappait. Il la tendit à Sam en souriant et celui-ci rougit, étant un peu timide. Puis il sortit une sucette de sa poche et se mit à la mâchouiller tandis qu'une fille aux cheveux rouges s'approcha, étant sans doutes sa sœur Anna. En les regardant tous attentivement il pouvait constater qu'ils avaient tous cette attitude fière et arrogante de leurs aînés comme si ils se savaient évidemment supérieur aux autres. Dean en fut d'autant plus énervé et se dit une bonne fois pour tout que c'était "une famille de trouducs'".

John le remercia et Dean marmonna un faible "merci" presque inaudible, en s'empressant de partir. Le père leur lança un regard désolé devant l'attitude de son fils puis le suivi, en tenant la main de Sam. Il rentrèrent chez eux, et John verrouilla la porte. Sam posa la tarte encore chaude sur la table et monta directement jouer dans sa chambre. John le suivit du regard puis lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, il se tourna vers Dean.

"Arrêtes ça Dean." dit-il fermement.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles." grogna l'adolescent.

"Oh si tu sais très bien. Et j'en ai assez de te voir de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin."

"Il fallait y penser avant de m'amener ici."

"Nous y sommes allés parce que nous n'avions pas le choix."

Il leva les yeux aux ciels ce qui fit grimper d'un cran la colère de son père.

"Je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas quitter notre maison mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de te faire des voisins comme ennemis. Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentils et soudés, et tu devrais d'ailleurs prendre exemple sur eux."

"Prendre exemple? Mais tu me dis toujours de prendre exemple sur quelqu'un! Que ce soit Sammy, Jo et maintenant les voisins! Pas la peine de me le dire je sais très bien que tu n'as pas eut le fils que tu aurais souhaité avoir..." s'écria-t-il, fulminant.

"Maman, elle, m'aurait accepté." ajouta-t-il.

Il ne s'y attendait pas mais John le gifla d'un seul coup. Dean resta un instant les yeux grands ouverts, sa joue ce colorant peu à peu de rouge. Il tourna lentement la tête pour regarder en face son père, d'un regard empli de haine. Puis il se mit à courir et monta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Essoufflé, il se plaqua derrière la porte en regardant avec amertume le sol. Jamais son père ne le comprenait, et ça le frustrait un peu plus chaque jour. Il poussa un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur, faisant encore tomber du béton du trou qu'il avait fait précédemment. Puis il glissa lentement sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de mur. Il se sentait étouffer dans cette maison, et il n'avait pas envie d'y rester. Mais son père était apparemment décidé à rester ici, à son plus grand désarroi. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à l'ancienne maison était qu'elle avait gardé le parfum de sa mère. Chaque jour il avait cette impression qu'elle était passée quelques instants avant lui et que son parfum flottait encore dans l'air. Un parfum doux et rassurant, séchant ses pleurs, guérissant ses plaies. Il avait grandi avec. Cette odeur qu'il avait lorsqu'il allait dans sa chambre, dans son salon, dans la cuisine, lui montrant qu'il était bien à la maison, en sécurité, n'était maintenant plus là et c'était pour lui comme plonger dans un abîme, où la matière n'est plus et ne reste que le vide. Il se sentait perdu. Il tenta de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, n'attendant qu'un clignement de paupière pour s'évader. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, c'était un homme, et il se sentait misérable de larmoyer comme cela mais les larmes étaient mesquines et poussaient de plus en plus, rendant sa vision floue. Il ne put plus les retenir d'avantage, et après un battement de cils ce fut comme un flot continu de désespoir qui ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Et il sanglota ainsi tandis que dehors le ciel se couvrait et les nuages grondaient, signes de l'approche d'un orage, comme pour accompagner la tristesse de cette âme brisée.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au soir que Dean sortit de sa chambre. Son père et son petit frère avaient déjà mangés, pensant qu'il ne redescendrait pas de sitôt. La maison était plongée dans le noir, le seul bruit étant la pluie tambourinant sur le toit et les vitres. Tout le monde sauf lui étant couché. Il en fut d'ailleurs content car il n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils voient ses yeux rougis par les larmes. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas voir son père non plus... Mais il avait maintenant faim et, sous les appels désespérés de son estomac, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Il y trouva la tarte et même si il n'aimait pas les Novak, il devait avouer qu'elle semblait appétissante. Il s'en coupa une tranche et découvrit avec bonheur qu'elle était à la cerise, son goût préféré. Puis il prit une serviette et remonta dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'assit sur son lit et mordit à pleines dents sa part, déclenchant une explosion de saveurs qui le fit frissonner. Tandis qu'il mangeait il écoutait la pluie tomber contre sa fenêtre et se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait un autre son qui se mélangeait au plic-ploc des gouttes s'écrasant sur sa vitre. Il arrêta de manger et tendit l'oreille un instant. Il y avait bel et bien une mélodie. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour savoir si cela venait de là. Mais le bruit était plus étouffé alors il marcha dans sa chambre pour savoir d'où ça venait. Il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il s'approchait du mur collé aux voisins, il pouvait mieux l'entendre. Puis il baissa la tête et vit que le son s'échappait du trou qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'accroupit et plaquant ses mains des deux côtés du trou, il posa ensuite son oreille.

Quelqu'un chantait de l'autre côté, et il pouvait maintenant entendre très clairement les paroles.

_"I'll just wait here then_

_That's what I'll do..._

_I'll just wait here then, wait for my cue..._

_I raised you from perdition, to be God's ammunation and now you need some rest_

_So I will do what's best_

_And just wait here then_

_That's all I'll do_

_I'll just wait here then..._

_I'll wait for you..."_

Le chant n'était pas particulièrement triste ou heureux, c'était le chant de quelqu'un se souvenant tout d'un coup d'une chanson et qui se décide à la chanter. C'était une voix masculine, grave mais à la fois douce et Dean se dit qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu et elle n'appartenait pas aux Novak qu'il avait pu voir précédemment. Le trou, de la largeur d'un doigt, était incurvé et ne permettait pas qu'il puisse voir cet inconnu. Alors il approcha sa bouche et se décida à parler.

"Heu...Salut?" dit-il, peu assuré.

La voix s'arrêta d'un seul coup de fredonner, sans doute prit de stupeur. Dean attendit qu'il réponde mais comme il semblait ne pas le faire, il le fit à sa place.

"Je suis Dean, Dean Winchester ton voisin. Désolé de te déranger mais je t'ai entendu chanter et ça m'a intrigué..."

Il y eut encore un silence et il se demanda pendant un instant si il n'était pas parti.

"V-vous êtes où?" répondit finalement le garçon d'une voix montrant une certaine timidité.

"Actuellement je te parle à travers un trou. Donc je pense qu'il doit y en avoir un aussi dans ta chambre quelque part dans le mur. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais..."

Il entendit un bruit, comme si on déplaçait un meuble puis deux autres bruits sourds suivirent comme si on posait les genoux à terre. Sa voix se fit plus distincte.

"O-Oui je le vois, il est juste derrière mon lit...C'est bizarre je ne l'avais jamais vu avant."

"Hé bien je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai créé, j'ai un peu trituré et brutalisé le mur et du coup ça a fait ce trou."

Il y eut un silence où il dût se demander pourquoi il avait "brutalisé" son mur.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda finalement le jeune Winchester.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." répondit le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

Dean trouvait sa façon timide de parler très touchante et se dit qu'après tout il n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec ses frères, car il n'avait pas les mêmes intonations hautaines. Pourtant il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom lorsque Michael avait énoncé sa famille. Peut-être avait-il sans doute mal entendu?

"J'ai vu tes frères cet après-midi, ils ont tous l'air très...sympathique."

C'était évidemment un autre mot qui allait sortir mais il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il entendit Castiel hoqueter de surprise.

"Tu...Tu as parlé avec mes frères?" chuchota-t-il sa voix devenant d'un seul coup tremblante.

"Oui, tu nous as pas entendu sonné?"

"Je n'entend pas de ma chambre. Mais...je, je suis désolé Dean...Je dois partir."

Il entendit un bruit de pas s'écartant puis de nouveau ce bruit de déplacement de meuble et plus rien. Castiel était parti.

"Castiel? Oh Castiel!"

Mais il ne répondit plus et plus aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers le trou. Dean se demandait ce qui avait bien pût le perturber dans ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il réagisse comme cela. Il se releva, intrigué par ce garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il avait l'intention d'en savoir plus sur lui et il espérait le revoir. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, et il plongea dans le royaume des songes, avec la chanson de Castiel résonnant dans sa tête comme une berceuse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre. Je l'ai écris assez vite parce que j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce passage et parce que j'avais hâte d'écrire! Et puis je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a un peu intrigué (ou pas?) et je vous remercie énoooormèment pour vos gentils commentaires ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, je n'y répond pas toujours pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas quoi dire mais je les lis tous avec la larme à l'œil. Donc je continue en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**

Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Dean. Ils passaient à travers les nuages comme des fils d'or sortant d'une pelote de laine grise, les illuminant d'une lumière timide, et séchant le sol humide de la pluie qui était tombée la veille. Ils passèrent par la fenêtre du Winchester et montèrent doucement à partir du bas de son corps jusqu'à son visage au même rythme des heures passant. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin, Dean gémit et se retourna, tentant en vain d'éviter la lueur éblouissante du matin. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, la lumière se reflétant dans ses yeux absinthe encore baignés de sommeil, les rendant plus verts que jamais. Il se releva en baillant et en sentant ses vêtements froissés lui moulant la peau, se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Son regard se posa ensuite directement sur le trou dans le mur, en face de son lit et tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup.

Il repensa à Castiel.

Il avait rêvé de sa rencontre avec Castiel mais également de celle avec les autres Novak et avait tourné dans sa tête encore et encore les phrases que Michael avait prononcé, et il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Castiel. C'était un oubli de sa part mais comme avait dit son père c'était une famille soudée, il n'aurait pas pu omettre de le dire juste comme cela. Dans l'immédiat, il aurait bien voulu essayer de communiquer avec Castiel mais peut-être qu'il dormait et il ne voulait pas le réveiller surtout pour lui parler de quelque chose qui semblait le déranger. Alors il se dit qu'il essayerait de lui parler plus tard dans la matinée. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à coeur de lui parler, alors que c'était un inconnu dont il ne connaissait pas le visage...Il s'étira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre se demandant si sa famille était déjà levée. Il entendait la chanson "Lemon tree" de Fool's garden dans la cuisine et se dit que si elle était en train de passer c'est que son père n'était pas là car il détestait cette chanson et l'aurait sans doutes enlever dés les premières paroles. Il descendit les escaliers et en passant par le salon il remarqua une lettre sur la table. C'était une écriture hésitante avec des fautes et il reconnut celle de Sam:

_On es parti voir mon école avec papa il a pa voulu te révailler alors je t'es laissé ce mot pour que tu penses pas qu'on t'es abandonné. _

_;) Sam._

Dean sourit en voyant ces mots plus que charmants et remercia intérieurement son adorable petit frère. Il fut encore une fois content de ne pas avoir à parler à son père, étant encore un peu en colère contre lui (même si connaissant son père il devait l'être deux fois plus que lui...). Il prit rapidement une part de tarte qui traînait encore sur le plat et l'enfourna dans sa bouche en quittant la cuisine (elle était décidément excellente!). Puis il se dirigea vers la douche. Il voulait visiter la ville, il ne l'avait pas fait hier et il ne voulait pas avoir à rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et c'est le corps et l'esprit détendu qu'il en sorti. Puis il alla se chercher des vêtements qu'il avait dans son sac et entreprit de s'habiller. Tandis qu'il mettait sa veste en cuir, il regarda machinalement le trou puis avec un soupir s'approcha pour y coller son oreille. Mais il n'entendait toujours rien et il quitta sa chambre, se sentant sans savoir pourquoi un peu déçu.

* * *

En sortant de la maison, ce fut un vent glacial qui l'accueillit, le faisant frissonner. Ses bottes accrochaient au sol trempé et quelques bourrasques passaient entre ses vêtements comme pour les lui enlever mais ceci ne lui fit pas changer d'avis pour autant, au contraire, il respirait à plein poumon les senteurs fraîches de l'herbe et du béton mouillés, son amulette offerte par son frère se cognant contre son torse. Il avançait sans but précis juste regardant autour de lui. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, typiques des constructions américaines et ça lui faisait penser à la ville dans Edward aux mains d'argent avec toutes les maisons semblables aux unes et aux unes, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il voyait quelques personnes passées mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens de son âge. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quel âge avait Castiel. Il ne lui avait pas demandé et se promit de le faire la prochaine fois. Il continua à marcher un bon bout de temps, se vidant la tête et observant un peu ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à un parc pour enfant il s'y arrêta.

"Je devrais y emmener Sammy, peut-être qu'il pourra s'y faire des amis..." pensa-t-il en imaginant déjà le visage de son petit frère s'éclaircir de bonheur en voyant l'endroit.

Il se retourna avec pour intention de revenir chez lui mais une bourrasque, plus forte que les autres le fit s'arrêter et il dut fermer les yeux et se pencher en avant pour ne pas tomber. Elle passa, et il put rouvrir les yeux mais lorsqu'il fit deux pas il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son amulette.

"Merde!" s'exclama-t-il.

Il se retourna et regarda le sol, la cherchant frénétiquement du regard. Mais les copeaux de bois rependus sur l'aire de jeux étaient de la même couleur et rendaient la recherche plus difficile. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et tâtonna le sol en espérant le reconnaître au touché. Il commençait à désespérer, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Sam. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un approcher et s'arrêter devant lui.

"C'est à toi ça?" demanda une voix féminine.

Il releva la tête et découvrit une jeune fille, qui devait avoir son âge, aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés voletant au vent et à la peau mâte rougie au niveau des joues par le vent glacé, qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs aussi profond que le vide lui-même. Elle tenait quelque chose dans son délicat poing fermé. Puis elle l'ouvrit découvrant la Samulette. Dean se releva et regarda cette fille comme une apparition divine.

"Mon amulette! Merci!"

Elle sourit et lui tendit le précieux collier qu'il prit.

"Tu devrais faire attention, avec ce vent, tout s'envole. Tu as eut de la chance que je te regardais quand ton collier s'est envolé..."

Il hocha la tête et la regarda avec attention. Elle était plutôt mignonne.

"Tu es nouveau par ici?" demanda-t-elle le tirant de sa contemplation.

"Oui. J'ai emménagé ici avec mon père hier."

"Oh, alors bienvenue dans le quartier! Je m'appelle Lisa Braeden."

"Dean Winchester." répondit-il avec un sourire qui la fit rougir.

"Hé bien Dean, par où vas-tu?"

"Par là. Je rentre chez moi." dit-il en lui montrant le chemin par où il venait.

"Super! C'est aussi sur mon chemin."

Alors tous deux quittèrent le terrain de jeu, côte à côte. Il se parlait de l'endroit où ils vivaient, de quelques anecdotes où même parfois ne disaient rien et un silence timide s'installait. Dean aimait bien sa compagnie, elle était gentille et intelligente et ça lui fit oublier un peu son actuel désarroi. Mais le moment où ils durent se séparer arriva et alors qu'ils allaient se quitter, Lisa lui prit une main.

"Je n'habite pas très loin...Alors je viendrais te rendre visite un de ces quatre!"

Puis elle partit, avec un dernier signe de la main pour dire au revoir. C'est un sourire sur les lèvres que Dean rentra chez lui. Il avait fait une bonne rencontre aujourd'hui et ça le rendait, il ne savait pourquoi, heureux. Il allait rentrer dans son jardin et regarda machinalement la maison des Novak. Mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'il vit Lucifer le regarder à travers une fenêtre d'un mauvais œil. Du même regard que lorsque l'on voit un chien venir sur sa propriété et déféquer tranquillement dessus. Un regard de mépris et de dégoût. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le regardait ainsi mais se retenait de toute ses forces de ne pas lui faire un doigt. Puis le Novak recula soudainement et ferma le rideau. Dean soupira de soulagement et rentra dans sa maison. dés qu'il franchit le seuil il repensa à Castiel et se demanda si il était là. Sa montre indiquait une heure de l'après-midi (et son estomac lui faisait savoir également) et sachant qu'il était maintenant forcément levé, il n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée: Parler à Castiel.

Il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'avança doucement vers le trou et fit comme la dernière fois, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du trou et approcha sa bouche.

"Castiel? Hé Castiel tu es là? C'est moi Dean."

Pas de réponse.

"Oh Castiel? Cas?" dit-il encore une fois en toquant.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Son excitation retomba d'un seul coup et il s'assit rageusement contre le mur. Il aurait tant aimé lui parler...Entendre cette voix grave, la voix de cet inconnu.

De son inconnu.

Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner, un bruit de meuble bougé se fit entendre.

"Oui Dean. Je suis là."

Sa voix hésitante fit faire un bond au cœur de Dean et un sourire fendit son visage.

"Tu es là? C'est super! Je...Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis ce matin et je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis ou fait..."

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ne t'en fais pas." le coupa Castiel, un sourire se faisant sentir dans ses paroles, "et puis...Moi aussi je suis content de te parler." ajouta-t-il tout bas.

"Mais alors qu'est ce que c'est?"

Il y eut comme un bruit de frottement et Dean sût que Castiel se plaçait dos au mur. Il hésita longuement avant de parler comme si il se remémorait tout ce qu'il avait pensé à lui dire avant ce moment et ce n'est qu'après un soupir qu'il se mit à parler.

"En faites...J'ai eu peur que tu ailles voir à mes frères en disant que je t'avais parlé."

"Parler à tes...Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? Non...Attends, pourquoi tu as peur que je leur dise?" demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à d'autres gens que ma famille."

"Ah oui? Et tu fais comment quand tu sors de chez toi pour voir tes amis? Tu as une pancarte attachée au cou?" dit-il en rigolant.

Mais Castiel ne l'accompagna pas dans son rire. Il se tut et Dean se demanda pourquoi il restait silencieux. Ce silence n'était pas un silence ordinaire. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui a trop honte pour parler.

"Dean...Je...Je n'ai jamais quitté cette maison. Tu es le seul à qui je n'ai jamais parlé autre que ma famille." dit-il en un souffle où toute la souffrance du monde pouvait s'y entendre.

**Je m'arrête là parce que j'aime les fins en suspens (non ne me jetez pas de pierres s'il vous plaît!) Mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très rapidement vu comment mon cerveau bouillonne dessus... Je vais également essayer à partir de maintenant de faire des chapitres plus long x)Je ne peux pas vous dire quel jour j'update car tout dépend du temps que j'ai. Donc ça variera...**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Comme promis voici le chapitre 4 de Behind the wall, je pense que maintenant les chapitres seront postés le week-end (mais dés que ce sera les vacances préparez vous pour une avalanche de chapitre héhéhé)! J'avais oublié de dire que la chanson de Castiel dans le chapitre 2 n'était pas de moi (pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas) mais provenait de l'épisode 200 , le musical, de Supernatural intitulée "I'll wait here then" . Sinon j'ai découvert une chanson Destiel vraiment belle (que j'aurais aimé placer dans cette fanfic mais c'est impossible parce qu'elle ne correspond pas très bien à l'histoire) qui s'appelle "Hey there Castiel" (parodie de "Hey there Delilah"). Je vous la conseille grandement! Retenez bien cette chanson, je vous demanderais de l'écouter dans un chapitre en particulier. Sur ce, merci encore pour vos commentaires et Enjoy!**

Castiel s'était tut, comme si il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. La bouche de Dean s'était ouverte toute seule de surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait être dans une famille de cinglés pour que quelque chose comme ça puisse arriver. Mais il repensa aux autres Novak et se dit que c'était finalement plausible.

"Tu...Tu délires? Tu n'es jamais sortis? "

"Non."

"Tu as essayé de sortir par la fenêtre au moins une fois non?"

Castiel eut un faible rire.

"Je n'ai pas de fenêtre. Je n'ai qu'une lucarne située sur le plafond de ma chambre. Et puis il y a toujours quelqu'un à la maison. Mais à vrai dire...Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à m'échapper."

"Quoi?" s'indigna-t-il, "Mais ce sont des tortionnaires! "

Il entendit Castiel grogner et il sentit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on insulte sa famille.

"Peut-être. Mais c'est ma famille."

"Oui, mais enfin..."

"Comment sont les membres de ta famille à toi Dean?" le recoupa-t-il.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels, agacé par sa faculté à le couper quand il ne voulait pas parler mais se décida quand même à répondre.

"Je vis avec mon père et mon petit frère, Sammy. Il a à peine dix ans et est un vrai génie, je dois l'avouer. Je ferais tout pour lui, même si parfois il peut être un vrai casse- pieds!" dit-il en souriant, le visage de son frère flottant devant ses yeux.

"Et...Ton père?"

Il perdit son sourire.

"C'est...un père quoi."

"Il est comment avec toi?"

"Normal." répondit-il avec impatience

Il resta un moment silencieux.

"Tu n'es pas très évasif là-dessus." fit Castiel.

"M'enfin qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises Cas?" s'énerva Dean," Qu'on se dispute tout le temps? Que c'est un alcoolique incapable de s'occuper de ses enfants? Oh et qui est aussi capable de nous laisser seul pendant des jours parce que monsieur est allé boire au bar de l'Etat voisin, et que l'on vit dans la peur qu'il soit mort? Bah voilà on y est!"

Il fut surpris de la façon dont il avait tout lâché et se plaqua la main contre la bouche. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier, d'autant plus à un étranger. Mais il avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui confier et tout c'était déversé comme de l'eau dans un puit sans fond sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Castiel resta un instant sans rien dire.

"Je...Je suis désolé Dean. J'ai une curiosité maladive et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça te tenait tant à cœur..."

Il soupira.

"C'est bon t'inquiète." Il marqua une pose. "Et toi, ton père?"

Il entendit un frottement signifiant qu'il haussait les épaules.

"Il est du genre absent. Il s'occupe toujours des autres avant nous. Je dois avouer que les rares fois où je suis en sa compagnie, il semble ne pas me voir...Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas le cas." soupira-t-il en tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

Dean réfléchit un instant. Il y avait une question qu'il n'avait pas posé et qui était pourtant essentielle.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il soudain.

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'infligent ça? Je veux dire, ta famille."

Il soupira.

"Je n'ai pas les mêmes...idéaux qu'eux. Et ça depuis que je suis enfant."

Ils l'avaient séquestré parce qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux? Il se crut un instant dans une série débile où les parents semblent irréprochables au grand jour mais sont en réalité des bourreaux d'enfants la nuit. Et c'était sans doutes le cas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "idéaux"?" demanda-t-il, sentant sa gorge sèche.

"Mes parents et mes frères sont très catholiques. Mais moi...Je suis différent."

"Comment ça?"

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

" Je ne crois pas en Dieu."

Dean pensa que en effet c'était assez curieux dans une famille religieuse . Lui-même n'était pas un fervent croyant mais personne ne le lui avait reproché. Il se sentit d'un seul coup très en colère. C'était du racisme pur. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à son propre enfant? Il avait ses propres idéaux et c'était à ses parents de le respecter. Et non l'inverse.

"Ils te séquestrent mais ils ne font rien d'autre au moins?"

Castiel ne répondit pas. Le jeune Winchester sentit soudain une grande frayeur lui monter dans la gorge et il se mit à respirer rapidement. Ce silence ne signifiait rien de bon. Il allait lui reposer la question, pour être bien sûr mais Castiel le fit avant.

"Tu m'as appelé Cas?"

Dean fut bloqué dans son élan tant la question était totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Il en fut déboussolé et ne sût pas trop quoi dire.

"Attends...Quoi?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tout à l'heure. Je t'ai entendu dire 'Cas'."

"Euh oui...Enfin je l'ai dis comme ça sans réfléchir mais...S'il te plaît dis moi si..."

"Je n'ai jamais eut de surnom. Ca fait drôle." le coupa-t-il.

Dean soupira et comprit que Castiel évitait le sujet. Il espérait qu'il le faisait seulement parce que rien ne se passait comme il l'imaginait et que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il l'espérait de tout son coeur mais au fond de lui savait qu'il n'en était rien.

"Hé bien je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant. Castiel c'est trop long. Cas ça fait mieux."

"Oui. J'aime aussi."

Ils se turent tous les deux sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Castiel ne parlerait plus et Dean savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de poser des questions. On pouvait tout comprendre par un silence. La tristesse, la haine, l'amour, le bonheur, l'excitation mais certains silence sont tellement un mélange de tout ça qu'ils ne veulent finalement rien dire. C'est ce silence là qui régnait entre Castiel et Dean. Ils étaient dos à dos et s'il n'y avait pas eut ce mur ils auraient pu se toucher.

Il eut une sorte de bruit, comme un son étouffé et Dean ne pût entendre ce que c'était. Castiel soupira.

"On m'appelle. Je dois partir." dit-il avec regret.

Il allait se lever mais Dean l'arrêta un instant.

"Tu me diras un jour comment ça se passe vraiment dans ta maison?" demanda-t-il plus comme une supplication qu'une question.

Castiel attendit avant de répondre.

"Au revoir Dean."

Puis il y eut de nouveau ce raclement de meuble et il fut parti. Dean soupira et resta adossé au mur sans rien dire. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui mais surtout plus que tout...

Il voulait voir son visage.

Ce n'était pas possible d'enfermer quelqu'un juste pour ses croyances, non c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il devait forcément il y avoir quelque chose chez ce Castiel qui poussait sa famille à le haïr plus que pour un contexte de religion. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il voit le visage de Castiel. Avait-il un physique à détester? Etait-il défiguré? Il fallait qu'il sache mais ce mur qui les séparait n'aidait pas beaucoup. Quant à rentrer chez les Novak, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire étant donné leurs apparents...différents. Mais il trouverait un moyen, il en était sûr. Il se demandait cependant d'où venait cette envie de le voir. C'était comme si son corps tout entier en avait besoin, criait, hurlait de le voir, de le toucher. Il mettait ça sur le compte d'un mystère que l'on voudrait à tout pris éclaircir, qui donne cette excitation de la découverte prochaine. Il entendit soudain le bruit d'un moteur qui lui était bien connu rentrant dans l'allée de la maison. L'Impala. Il se releva et alla descendre les escaliers pour les accueillir. Ce fut Sam qui franchit en premier le seuil de la porte. Il était adorable avec sa doudoune jaune et ses moufles oranges, il ressemblait à un petit citron. Lorsqu'il aperçut Dean il poussa un petit cri enthousiaste et fondit dans ses bras.

"Salut p'tit frère." fit Dean en lui frottant les cheveux.

"Dean, Dean, tu sauras jamais ce qu'a fait papa!" dit Sam avec excitation.

Il fronça les sourcils et attendit que son père franchisse la porte. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver il ouvrit tellement les yeux qu'il crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Son père peinait à entrer à cause du sapin trop encombrant qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était un magnifique sapin, aux épines bien vertes et d'au moins deux mètres d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

"Bonjour Dean." fit John entre ses dents serrées par l'effort.

Puis il posa l'arbre sur le sol en poussant un grand soupir. Il le regarda avec satisfaction tandis qu'il s'époussetait les mains.

"Tu...Tu as acheté un sapin?" balbutia Dean en se demandant si il ne rêvait pas.

"T'as de bons yeux, je te félicite."

"Mais ça fait des années qu'on ne fête plus Noël...La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait Sam portait encore des couches!"

"Et alors? Ca te dérange?"

Il baissa les yeux, un peu confus. C'était si soudain et puis ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son père de fêter Noël. C'était le jour exact où leur mère était morte. Depuis John en avait été dégoûté et avait refusé pendant des années de le fêter. Noël était dans un peu plus d'une semaine et il avait pensé qu'il l'aurait passé, comme d'habitude secrètement dans sa chambre avec Sam, où ils s'offraient des cadeaux qu'ils avaient pris un peu partout avec pour guirlande, des canettes de Fanta et de Coca tandis que leur père s'était soûlé à mort dans la cuisine en compagnie de souvenirs douloureux.

"Sam, vas chercher les décorations dans le coffre." dit John en montrant la voiture d'un mouvement de tête.

Le jeune garçon hocha énergiquement la tête et obéit, sortant de la maison. Dean soupira.

"Alors? Pourquoi _réellement_ fais-tu ça?" grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

"Je n'ai pas à justifier ce que je fais devant toi. Et je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir." répondit son père en amenant le sapin devant la cheminée.

"Oui, ça m'aurait fait plaisir si tu avais été avec un père attentionné. Or tu es tout le contraire."

Dean voulait lui faire bien comprendre qu'il était encore en colère contre lui. Et puis il n'avait pas oublié comment les yeux de Sam se voilaient de tristesse lorsque Noël approchait parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en aura pas. Il n'avait pas oublié comment il se taisait volontairement de ne pas avoir de sapin pour ne pas que son père soit triste, ce que John ne semblait d'ailleurs même pas remarquer. C'était pourquoi il paraîtrait heureux de voir le sapin en compagnie de Sam.

Mais John ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Cependant Dean remarqua un papier qui dépassait de sa poche et le prit sèchement lorsque son père passa à côté de lui. C'était une facture, ou plutôt un bon de caisse.

"J'y crois pas..." souffla-t-il.

"Rends moi ça Dean." siffla John en tendant la main.

Dean l'approcha violemment du visage de son père, fulminant.

"Est-ce bien ce que je crois? C'est une facture pour de l'alcool que tu as acheté? Il y en a pour 300$!" s'exclama-t-il.

Le père Winchester l'arracha de ses mains et le remit dans sa poche en soupirant.

"Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc."

"Ne dis rien à..."

Sam rentra dans la maison, les bras chargés de guirlandes et de boules en tout genre, interrompant John.

"Dean, tu viens m'aider à faire le sapin?" dit-il en lui tendant des décorations.

Dean sourit et acquiesça.

"Commence sans moi, je te rejoins dans deux secondes."

Le cadet sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers le sapin, tout excité. Dean se retourna vers son père.

"Oh non, ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien à Sammy, il mérite mieux que de savoir que son père est un alcoolique manipulateur incapable de se retenir plus de quelques jours." siffla-t-il tandis qu'il allait rejoindre Sam, suivit par le regard honteux de son père.

Dean s'était couché un peu tard parce qu'il avait regardé la télévision trop longtemps. Il était minuit passé, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il avait tout essayé pour, mais trop de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête et il gardait désespérément les yeux ouverts dans la chambre plongée dans le noir complet. Il pensait à l'alcoolisme de son père ou les conditions de vie de Castiel. Il pensait tout de même plus à ce dernier. Il se demandait encore une fois à quoi il ressemblait et imaginait plein de visages différents pouvant coller avec sa voix, la seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien réel. Il l'entendait de plus en plus comme le serpent de la tentation dans le jardin d'Eden et petit à petit une idée folle se construisait dans son cerveau. Un idée tellement surréaliste...qui était parfaite pour un Winchester.

"Non, c'est totalement débile..." pensa-t-il, "et puis...non. Même si tu t'ennuis affreusement..."

Il resta un moment à se convaincre que c'était stupide mais l'idée ne le quitta pas pour autant. Alors finalement il se leva, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'excitation. Il se plaça devant le trou où il communiquait avec Castiel et murmura doucement:

"Cas? Tu dors?"

Il attendit plusieurs minutes (car il ne répondait jamais tout de suite) mais lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de draps sans pour autant qu'il y ait de réponse, il comprit qu'il dormait. Il se releva et enfila ses chaussures ainsi qu'un manteau. C'était digne d'un cinglé dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais sur le coup cela lui semblait absolument plaisant. Il marcha jusqu'au couloir et s'arrêta sous la trappe menant au grenier. Puis il tira la petite cordelette et un escalier se déroula en grinçant. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si sa famille avait entendu quelque chose mais ne décelant aucun mouvement il en déduit que non. Puis il monta en faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches. C'était noir, vide et poussiéreux, et il put facilement se diriger vers la fenêtre ronde du grenier, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce inhabitée. Il l'ouvrit et un vent glacial s'installa, le faisant frissonner.

Oh oui il allait le faire.

Il allait monter sur le toit pour voir Castiel.

Il s'agrippa à la fenêtre et passa la tête au dehors. C'était assez grand pour faire passer son corps. Il tendit les bras et attrapa le rebord du toit, légèrement incurvé. Il se hissa, en prenant appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se félicita du résultat des années de gym qu'il avait enduré. Une fois sur le toit il se rendit compte à quel point il y avait du vent. Les arbres se balançaient d'avant en arrière, quelques s'envolant parfois. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, il ne voyait même pas les nuages qui couvraient les étoiles, seule la lune se voyait, par sa clarté presque hypnotisante. Le vent hululait dans ses oreilles, et sa veste ne cessait de claquer contre ses jambes. Mais Dean était courageux, et il fallait plus qu'un peu de vent glacial pour le faire renoncer à cette idée qu'il avait en tête. Il s'avança, lentement pour ne pas glisser du toit en pente. Il arriva au bout et il voyait maintenant le toit des Novak. Il sauta dessus avec légèreté d'un félin et atterrit sans faire trop de bruit. Il remarqua enfin ce qu'il convoitait:

La lucarne au-dessus de la chambre de Castiel.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla juste à côté. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et il dût attendre un moment que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, plus forte que celle de la nuit. Il vit finalement quelque chose bouger et pût distinguer un lit à la couverture blanche. Il voyait un corps se dessiner à travers les draps. Puis il vit enfin son visage.

Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais décoiffés -sans doute naturellement- qui lui tombaient un peu sur le coin des yeux. Sa bouche charnue, légèrement entrouverte laissait voir des dents blanches et parfaitement positionnées. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir ses yeux sous ses longs cils tout aussi noirs et ses paupières clauses frémissantes . Il n'avait rien de monstrueux, au contraire c'était un jeune homme séduisant et semblant bien portant malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. Dean se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi charmant...Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il le voyait enfin, et c'était un moment qu'il allait garder dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Soudain Castiel plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, laissant découvrir des pupilles couleur azur, comme jamais Dean n'en avait vu. Ce dernier recula avec précipitation pour ne pas se faire voir et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais il oublia pendant un fatal instant qu'il était sur un toit. Son pied toucha du vide et il resta en équilibre les bras tendus pour ne pas tomber. Mais un coup de vent, plus fort que les autres le fit chanceler et il glissa, tombant en arrière en poussant un cri pathétique de surprise. Il se rattrapa heureusement à la gouttière et il se balança dans le vide, le cœur battant. Il regarda en bas et constata qu'il y avait au moins trois mètres de hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Il sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais aimé être en altitude.

"Et merde!" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus gelées et se rougissaient au fur et à mesure que le vent les fouettait. Il ne put finalement plus tenir et il lâcha prise. Dean tomba rudement sur le sol en un bruit sourd et il poussa un grognement en sentant toute son ossature trembler sous le choc. Il eut le souffle coupé et il resta pendant plusieurs minutes, haletant sur le sol. Il ne sût pas par quel miracle il atterrit dans son jardin mais cela le rassura car il n'avait évidemment pas envie de donner des explications aux Novak s'ils l'avaient trouvé ici. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument se lever avant que son père ne se réveille mais il avait la sensation d'avoir des courbatures partout et sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger.

Malencontreusement ce qui devait arriver, arriva et il vit la lumière de la chambre de son père s'allumer. Il entendit ses pas lourds descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers et il maudit son corps d'être si faible à cet instant. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, découvrant John, un colt entre les mains regardant avec suspicion l'obscurité du jardin. Il aperçut finalement Dean allongé sur le sol et il haussa tellement les sourcils qu'il crut qu'ils allaient sortir de son front.

"Dean? Mais qu'est ce que tu _fous _dehors?!" s'exclama-t-il se mettant en colère.

Il déglutit difficilement.

"Tu-tu vas rire...Je crois que je suis somnambule, je suis tombé de ma fenêtre..." mentit-il en essayant de se redresser.

John ne dit rien mais rangea son colt et accourut jusqu'à lui, puis il le prit sous les genoux d'une main et par les côtes de l'autre.

"Tu as quelque chose de cassé?"

"Non je crois pas mais ça fait un mal de chien!"

Il le regarda un instant et Dean espérait qu'il avait gobé l'histoire du somnambule. Dire la vérité aurait été beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer. John le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit ce qui le fit gémir. Il soupira.

"Bon on verra si tu as encore mal demain. Si c'est le cas je t'emmènerai chez le médecin." dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Dean acquiesça, désireux de le voir partir.

"On verra aussi pour ces histoires de somnambule..." ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus menaçant.

Puis il partit laissant Dean seul dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entendit son père se recoucher et le silence redevenir maître des lieux, ce fut comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Seul les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles et ses os démontraient des évènements précédents. Il se cala plus confortablement dans son matelas et regarda le mur au trou. Il avait enfin vu le visage de Castiel. Il ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant mais ça lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé avait été ses yeux. Même dans le noir et même dans ce court laps de temps il avait vu à quel point ils étaient magnifique. La fatigue le rattrapa sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il tomba dans le pays des songes avec pour image, les yeux de Castiel flottant dans sa mémoire.

**Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon préféré chapitre, bien qu'étant le plus long que je n'ai jamais fait. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a au moins plût et désolée pour le retard mais c'était assez long à écrire ^^'**

**On se revoit dans une semaine et n'hésitez toujours pas à commenter! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellou hellou, je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée du retard! J'aurais bien voulu la poster plus tôt mais je n'avais pas le temps (mais j'y pensais tout le temps!) Donc voici comme promis le chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;D**

Dean se réveilla doucement, battant rapidement des cils comme si une lumière le gênait. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et quelques nuages paressaient dans le ciel bleu azur. Il y avait peu de gens dehors, car la température avait encore chutée et tout le monde préférait rester à l'intérieur, au chaud.  
Dean eut du mal à s'éveiller car il avait encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil et il mit quelques minutes à recouvrer des pensées cohérentes. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait très mal à la gorge et se dit qu'il devait prendre un verre d'eau. Il se leva pour se positionner sur ses coudes et découvrit qu'il était plus de midi. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps. La tête lui tournait un peu et il se demanda si il n'allait pas rester coucher. Mais l'envie de boire prit le dessus et il essaya, tant bien de mal, de se mettre sur ses pieds, sentant des courbatures énormes lui parcourir le corps. Ce qu'il avait fait hier avait laissé des marques apparemment, mais il ne regrettait rien. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui comme si il était saoul et il se prit la tête entre les mains.  
"Je crois que ça va pas bien..." marmonna-t-il juste avant de s'évanouir et de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Dean n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il n'entendait que de faibles échos autour de lui et sentait des gens s'agiter. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elles lui semblèrent tellement lourdes qu'il renonça. C'était comme si sa tête était enfermée dans du coton. Il se sentit secoué, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut car c'était comme si il était loin. Il entendit la voix de son frère, de son père également. Ils semblaient paniqués. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout il se sentait bien sur le sol dont il sentait la fraicheur refroidir ses joues chaudes et son front trempé de sueur. S'il avait pu il y serait resté pendant des siècles. Soudain ce frais bénéfique sembla le quitter et il se sentit transporté dans un endroit beaucoup plus confortable mais plus chaud. Et ce fut le noir.

Dean se réveilla une seconde fois dans son lit. Sa bouche semblait être du charbon et il avait vraiment très chaud. Il respirait lourdement et de la sueur perlait de son front et de son nez. Il se dit qu'il était surement malade. Puis il entendit des voix en direction de sa porte et il tourna la tête. Son père parlait avec une dame qui avait une mallette à la main, sans doute le médecin. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait.

"...La grippe...très forte...du repos essentiellement... pas le déranger. Hydratez le...Rester couché."

Son père hochait la tête d'un air grave. Finalement elle cessa de parler et hocha à son tour la tête. Puis elle partit en disant "au revoir, et prenez soin de lui". John soupira et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Dean. Apparemment il mourrait d'envie de lui parler mais s'obligeait à respecter ce que disait la médecin, alors il partit et descendit les escaliers. Puis Dean ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Il resta pendant deux jours, alité dans son lit. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme si tout allait au ralenti, et avait la sensation que une heure ou deux s'écoulait alors que la journée se terminait. Il faisait des rêves, que font tous les malades, n'ayant ni queue ni tête et tourbillonnant dans son crâne comme une tornade sans fin. Pour lui, la plupart étaient sur Castiel, il paraissait comme un fantôme. Il imaginait son sourire, il entendait son rire. Pendant les rares moments où il était lucide il se demandait pourquoi il rêvait ainsi de Castiel. Mais souvent ses doutes disparaissaient et il retombait dans se sommeil lourd.

A la fin de ces deux jours, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il bailla longuement et se redressa, mettant son coussin derrière son dos courbaturé pour le soutenir. La chute et le froid l'avait grandement affaiblis, mais il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il se dit qu'il avait soif et appela Sam. Son petit frère arriva presque aussitôt, le visage paniqué et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Hey...Salut Sammy." murmura Dean avec un faible sourire.

"Dean!" s'exclama-t-il, heureux de le voir parler à nouveau.

Sam renifla et il vit qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Il renifla à nouveau.

"T'étais au sol et, et j'ai cru que t'étais mort et pis papa est arrivé et il a dit qu'il fallait faire venir un médecin, moi j'ai eut peur et je voulais te parler mais il voulait pas que je t'approches...Je suis venu te voir plusieurs fois mais tu m'as pas répondu...Tu vas bien hein Dean? Tu vas pas mourut?" bafouilla-t-il en hoquetant.

"T'inquiète je vais pas "mourut" .Je vais mieux et là, je pête la forme." répondit-il en se forçant à rire malgré sa gorge douloureuse, pour le calmer.

Dean voyait bien que Sam ne semblait pas très rassuré alors il décida de changer de sujet.

"Tu as fait quoi pendant que je dormais?"

"J'ai joué avec mon nouveau copain." répondit le petit Winchester avec un sourire fier.

"Ah oui? Et qui est ce nouvel ami?"

"C'est Gabriel Novak! Je l'ai invité à jouer demain!"

Il grimaça, un peu dérangé par ce "nouvel ami" dont il n'appréciait pas vraiment la provenance.

"C'est super, je suis content pour toi Sammy." dit-il finalement.

Sam sourit, maintenant un peu plus rassuré. Il resta silencieux un moment, la tête baissé. Puis il la releva, et sourit à nouveau.

"Tu veux quelque chose?"

"De l'eau." répondit immédiatement Dean, n'en pouvant plus.

Sam hocha énergiquement la tête et s'empressa de quitter la chambre pour obéir à ses dires. Le Winchester soupira et ferma les yeux, cette conversation l'ayant déjà épuisé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été malade comme ça et il se dit que c'est ce que l'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on était sur le point de mourir. Et puis il avait extrêmement chaud mais en même temps froid et était parcourut de frisson. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier s'était alourdi et que bouger un muscle pouvait entrainer un froissement de ligament. Son frère revint finalement, un grand verre d'eau entre les mains, dont les parois devenues opaques par la buée, permettaient de deviner que c'était de l'eau glacée, à son plus grand bonheur. Il le but d'une traite, laissant le liquide divin envahir sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert. Puis il remercia Sam et lui demanda de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse dormir. Ce dernier obéit et ferma la porte après lui avoir adressé un sourire. Il souffla et referma les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant quelque chose qui fit faire un bond à son cœur: la voix de Castiel. Elle n'était pas très clair mais il reconnut son nom. Oubliant toute douleur que lui faisait ressentir son corps chétif, il se leva, la couverture enroulée autour de lui, et alla s'assoir à côté du mur la tête posé contre celui-ci, le remerciant d'être aussi frais.

"Dean...Tu es là?" dit Castiel pour la seconde fois, de la panique se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

"Oui Cas, je suis là." toussa-t-il, heureux d'entendre sa voix.

"Je suis désolé de te déranger...Mais cela faisait deux jours que je n'arrivais pas à te "joindre" , tu ne me répondais plus. Alors je...je me suis inquiété pour toi..."

Il sourit, se réjouissant du fait qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui.

"Je remarque que ta voix est éraillée, serais-tu malade?"

"Oui. J'ai attrapé froid à cause de...d'une fenêtre ouverte et apparemment j'ai une grosse grippe."

"Mais c'est horrible! Il n'y a rien que je puisses faire? Je sais pas je...je pourrais..."

"...Rien faire. Tu ne peux pas sortir Cas."

Il allait protester mais s'arrêta. Dean avait dit ces mots comme une constatation et non comme un reproche. Mais il avait raison et ne pouvait effectivement rien faire ce qui le rendait très triste.

"J'aimerais pouvoir venir te voir, vraiment je suis tellement désolé..."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"J'aimerais bien parfois savoir me téléporter." ajouta-t-il avec rire triste.

"Ne t'en fais pas ça me fait déjà plaisir de te parler. Vraiment plaisir." souffla Dean en souriant.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant un instant.

"Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi." avoua-t-il finalement, un peu gêné.

Dean tressailli ce qui le fit tousser.

"Hmm ah bon?" fit-il l'air de rien.

"En fait cela fait plusieurs jours -depuis que tu es malade en fait- que je rêve de ce que je penses être toi. Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais il y a deux jours, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru parce que j'ai vu un garçon qui me regardait depuis ma lucarne, et c'était tout bonnement impossible parce qu'il fallait passer par le toit. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...J'étais sûr que c'était toi. Je n'ai absolument pas eut peur, ce qui est d'autant plus étrange parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt froussard. Tu me regardais et...Tu paraissais surpris et heureux à la fois. Tu dois me trouver débile..."

"Pas du tout! Ca arrive de faire des rêves bizarre parfois...Mais sinon...J'étais comment?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire audacieux.

Castiel hésita avant de parler.

"Blond, avec de beaux yeux verts, le visage fin...Et puis...je dois avouer que tu étais très...séduisant." répondit-il après un silence, où Dean ne sut jamais qu'il rougissait.

Le jeune Winchester se sentit joyeux en entendant cette annonce. C'était étrange parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça c'était lorsque la chef des pom-pom girls à son ancien lycée lui avait fait un compliment du même genre. Il secoua la tête se disant que c'était finalement normal car l'on était toujours content de recevoir un compliment.

"C'est marrant parce que c'est _entièrement_ moi que tu décris là ." dit-il en rigolant.

Castiel allait lui répondre quand le son de la sonnette de la maison de Dean retentie. Celui-ci entendit les pas de son père se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Il reconnut une voix qui lui était familière sans toutefois pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Puis son père monta les escaliers quelques secondes plus tard et toqua à sa porte.

"Dean tu es réveillé?"

"Oui." répondit-il après avoir chuchoté à Castiel de ne surtout pas parler.

"Il y a une fille qui souhaiterait te voir, une certaine euh Lisa je crois..."

Il se souvint de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait le voir mais fut tout de même content qu'elle lui rende visite.

"Je la connais, tu peux la faire monter."

John tourna les talons et alla chercher la demoiselle. Celle-ci vint quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit timidement la porte. Elle était habillé d'un pull vert à décolleté plongeant ainsi qu'un jean et de chaussures d'hivers noires à talon. Puis voyant Dean parfaitement réveillé, elle entra, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Salut Dean." dit-elle en s'approchant.

"Salut Lisa!" répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et le regarda longuement.

"Il parait que tu es malade." dit-elle finalement.

Il soupira.

"J'ai attrapé une mauvaise grippe, mais ça va mieux maintenant..."

"Je voulais venir te voir mais j'avais des choses à faire. Je pense que j'ai bien fait sinon je t'aurais dérangé..."

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

"D'ailleurs j'ai vu ton petit frère. Sam c'est ça? Il s'est présenté quand je suis venu sonner à ta porte. Il est vraiment très mignon."

"C'est vrai, mais parfois il peut vraiment être casse-pieds..."

"Comme tout les petits frères j'ai envie de dire!" dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin.

"Oui c'est vrai..."

Puis ils restèrent un moment silencieux, sans vraiment oser se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Dean commençait à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venu lui rendre visite.

"Je ne te déranges pas hein?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Non, bien sûr que non..."

Il avait un peu mentit quant aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, mais il ne voulait pas la vexer, car en fait il était un peu mal à l'aise à cause de Castiel qui était juste à côté et pouvait tout entendre. Il voulait donc que cette conversation se finisse plutôt vite et ne souhaitait pas entrer dans les détails.

Lisa baissa les yeux un instant.

"Tu sais...je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis que l'on s'est rencontré...On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé mais je trouve déjà que tu es quelqu'un de très gentil." murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Il haussa les sourcils et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

"Ah...ah bon?"

Elle hocha timidement la tête et lui prit doucement la main. Dean sursauta, sentant un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Ca me fait plaisir de te parler." souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il se racla la gorge se sentant rougir. Elle essayait clairement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. D'ailleurs, c'était lui où elle venait de serrer les bras pour faire ressortir sa poitrine? Et puis le parfum dont elle s'était aspergée lui faisait tourner la tête et il se fit violence pour ne pas lui tomber dans les bras. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot le faisant d'autant plus rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lisa qui sourit, fière de son effet.

"Dean, je..."

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit, accompagné d'un grognement et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête en direction du mur. Il avait complètement oublié Castiel . Dean secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et dégagea sa main de celle de Lisa.

"D-Désolé je me sens pas très bien je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, je n'ai pas envie de te contaminer." mentit-il en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet en direction du mur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se questionnant sur ce soudain changement d'attitude.

"Oh...Bon je dois te laisser alors.." soupira-t-elle avec déception.

"Oui, oui, il serait préférable..."

Il sentait bien qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il la retienne et qu'elle se sentait un peu mal de s'être fait rejeter mais il pensait à Castiel qui avait dut clairement s'apercevoir que Lisa n'était pas là que pour amitié et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela le stressait. Elle se releva puis prit un papier sur le bureau de Dean et écrivit quelque chose dessus. Puis elle le lui tendit et sourit.

"Si jamais tu vas mieux...Appelle moi. "

Il attrapa le bout de papier où un numéro de téléphone était marqué et acquiesça. Puis après un petit clin d'œil elle fit un mouvement gracieux de la nuque pour faire voler ses cheveux -bien entendu destiné à Dean- et disparut derrière la porte. Il attendit qu'elle dise au revoir à son père et s'en aille avant de toquer sur le mur.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Cas?"

Il ne reçut pas tout de suite de réponse, et on aurait put croire qu'il était parti, mais Dean savait pertinemment qu'il écoutait.

"Je n'aimes pas cette fille." dit-il finalement, sa voix plus sombre que d'habitude.

"Tu n'a...Mais ce n'est pas ton amie que je saches."

"Non en effet. Mais je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont elle te parlait."

"Pardon?"

Il soupira longuement et Dean se dit que depuis qu'il le connaissait ça devait être la première fois qu'il le sentait énervé.

"Je vais être direct Dean. Je préférerais que tu ne lui parles pas." grogna-t-il.

"Quoi?" s'exclama-t-il, "Juste parce que tu ne la sens pas? Tu délires!"

"Mais elle te fait clairement des avances!"

"Et alors? Tu n'es pas ma copine que je saches, et...et puis si ça se trouve moi aussi je voulais sortir avec elle! Tu n'avais pas à intervenir!" s'énerva-t-il.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle fait cela juste pour ton physique. Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours!"

Dean prit une grande inspiration, énervé par cette jalousie grotesque que montrait Castiel.

"Ah oui? Et toi ça fait combien de temps? Et puis qu'est ce que t'en sais toi de l'amour?" lâcha-t-il véhément.

Castiel s'arrêta d'un seul coup de parler, blessé par les paroles que Dean venait de prononcer. Ce dernier plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Il se gifla intérieurement.

"Pardon Cas, c'est pas ce que je..."

"C'est bon Dean." l'interrompit-il, la voix cassée,"J'ai compris et tu as raison, ce n'est pas à moi de juger tes relations. C'est vrai que je n'y connais rien."

Dean voulut l'arrêter mais une quinte de toux aigue l'empêcha d'en dire plus et elle s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du lit se remettant contre le mur. Il marmonna un "putain" énervé et se frappa la tête contre le mur. Il s'en voulait s'avoir dit ça alors que c'était d'autant plus blessant pour Castiel, qui n'avait jamais quitté sa maison. Il se sentait vraiment mal et ne savait absolument pas comment rattraper ça.

"Cas, s'il te plait..." souffla-t-il.

"Je te jure que je voulais pas dire ça."

Il savait pertinemment que Castiel ne lui répondrait jamais mais il s'en voulait terriblement et aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Mais il ne se sentait pas pleinement sincère à cause de ce mur qui les séparait, les empêchant de se voir et donc de montrer sa honte. Dire en face les choses était la meilleure solution pour effacer un malentendu. Il soupira.

"Il faudrait que je m'excuse en vrai. En face à face." pensa-t-il avec espoir.

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes et maudit sa maladie de le rendre aussi faible. Il laissa tomber sa couverture et marcha jusqu'à sa porte ce qui dût bien lui prendre cinq minutes. Il l'ouvrit puis en s'aidant des murs il réussit à atteindre les escaliers. Tout bougeait autour de lui et son estomac lui semblait danser la javanaise. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il devenait plus pâle et sa vision se troublait.

"...Dois continuer...m'excuser...Castiel..." balbutia-t-il, en tendant la main vers la porte de sortie.

Mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre quelqu'un l'attrapa par le torse, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer. Il poussa un gémissement et tenta de se débattre avec les maigres forces qui lui restait.

"Merde Dean, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là?" grogna son père en le tenant autant qu'il pouvait, "tu dois rester au lit tu es malade!"

Mais Dean n'écoutait pas et essayait toujours de se débattre.

"Cas...Castiel, Castiel!" s'écria-t-il tandis de ses forces l'abandonnaient et que les murs semblaient tangués affreusement.

Il fut soudain prit de spasmes et il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de sortir.

"AH putain!" s'exclama John en l'emmenant aussitôt dans la salle de bain, comprenant ce qui allait arriver.

Il l'agenouilla en face de la cuvette et le força à baisser la tête. Dean, ne pouvant plus se retenir vomit violemment tout ce que son estomac avait put contenir. Il s'agrippa autant qu'il put à la cuvette pour s'empêcher de se frapper la tête dessus tant les spasmes étaient forts. Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit, il s'effondra, haletant sur le sol, sa bouche le brulant atrocement. Son père soupira.

"T'es vraiment pas bien toi...Quand on est malade il faut surtout pas se lever."fit-il en essuyant avec une lingette le reste de sucs gastriques sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

"Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? Je n'ai pourtant pas une gastro..." souffla Dean en grimaçant à cause de l'arrière goût acide qu'il avait en bouche.

"Je suis pas médecin, mais y'a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que quand on vomit comme ça c'est soit à cause d'une cuite -mais je doute que ce soit ton cas- soit lorsqu'étant déjà malade, on a subit un stress violent qui a secoué ton organisme assez pour le faire régurgiter tout ce qu'il contenait."

Dean hocha la tête , conscient que la deuxième solution était parfaitement probable.

"Bon tu me dis ce qui se passe ou pas? Et puis c'est quoi, ou qui, ce "Castiel"?"

Dean détourna le regard.

"Papa...Je suis vraiment fatigué, alors on n'en parle une autre fois d'accord?"

John soupira sachant que Dean voulait apparemment éviter le sujet. Mais comme il était très malade, il n'insista pas et l'amena dans sa chambre et plaça une bassine au chevet de son lit, au cas où d'autres "accidents" pouvaient survenir. Une fois dans son lit Dean sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil, n'entendant même pas son père repartir.

Malheureusement pour lui, la nuit fut très agitée. Son ventre protestait vigoureusement et il ne cessait de déglutir pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de remonter, ce qui le tenait éveillé. Il vomit deux fois, si bien qu'il ne réussit plus à s'endormir et restait à côté de la cuvette -qu'il avait entre temps vidé dans les toilettes avec les forces qui lui restaient- le visage pâle, tremblant et suant. Au bout de la troisième fois, il s'effondra à côté du mur, son corps lui semblant n'être qu'une feuille de papier calque. Il regarda l'heure. Deux heure du matin. Il grogna. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et rouges, et il respirait faiblement. Il en avait plus qu'assez et souhaitait juste dormir, mais son corps le faisait trop souffrir et fermer les yeux ne servaient qu'à se concentrer sur ses douleurs.

"Connerie de maladie..." souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il entendit soudain un raclement qui lui était bien connu, qui le fit à peine tressaillir tant il était faible.

"Dean?" chuchota la voix de Castiel depuis le trou.

"C-Cas?" souffla Dean à son tour, sa joie cachée par sa voix chétive.

"Bon sang Dean, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Ca fait la troisième fois que je t'entend vomir, et ça m'inquiète beaucoup... Ta maladie s'est aggravée c'est ça?"

"Je suis désolé Cas." dit Dean pour toute réponse.

"Quoi?"

"Tu sais tout à l'heure...C'est sorti tout seul, je le pensais pas du tout. Je voulais te le dire mais je t'avais tellement blessé...Je voulais venir te voir tu sais, et m'excuser. Je suis désolé Cas, pardonne moi, je sais bien que tu es encore fâché."

Castiel resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux plus. " répondit-il un sourire se faisant sentir dans sa voix, "Je ne suis pas de nature rancunière et puis c'était de ma faute, je me suis comporté de façon égoïste. Mais dis-moi...C'est ça qui t'as rendu malade? Que je sois fâché contre toi?"

Dean resta lui aussi plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. En y réfléchissant c'est vrai que ça collait parfaitement. Etait-il tellement attaché à Castiel que rien que le fait d'être en désaccord avec lui le rendait malade? Cela le troubla un peu.

"Peut-être...En tout cas je suis heureux que ce malentendu soit dissipé."

Il y eut un silence et Dean en déduit qu'il devait hocher la tête.

"Il est tard...Ou plutôt très tôt donc je pense que je vais te laisser dormir, tu en as vraiment besoin." fit le jeune Novak en commençant à se redresser.

"Attends!" s'exclama d'un seul coup Dean, ces mots ayant franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille.

"Qui y a -t-il?"

Dean rougit, honteux de se montrer si dépendant de Castiel. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait absolument, comme pour célébrer cette réconciliation de cette courte dispute.

"Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré?"

"Elle est gravée dans ma mémoire." répondit Castiel avec un sourire.

"Je...Je me souviens que tu chantais une chanson, une belle chanson. Ta chanson. Et...J'aimerais que tu me la chantes. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes." murmura-t-il en se blottissant contre le mur frais.

Castiel resta silencieux, surpris par cette demande plus qu'inattendu pour quelqu'un comme Dean qui lui semblait fort et si sûr de lui. Mais il en fut extrêmement touché.

"D'accord. Je vais chanter pour toi."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui chanta cette chanson, qu'il appréciait tant. Il la chanta jusqu'à ce que les paupières de Dean se ferment et jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le sommeil.

Il chanta cette chanson, la chanson de leur rencontre.

La chanson de Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Déjà le sixième chapitre et leur relation a déjà bien évolué !J'espère que ce chapitre là va vous plaire aussi (même si il est un peu court) En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir , je les lis toujours avec autant de hâte et ils m'aident grandement à écrire car je peux ainsi répondre à vos attentes!**

**On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ;D**

Dean rentra dans sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi est ce qu'il y était entré et ne se souvenait pas non plus comment il était arrivé ici. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur son mur il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé, quelque chose de manquant. Le mur était lisse, sans imperfection.  
Sans trou.  
Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, Il sentit une peur incontrôlée lui parcourir les veines et il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où il devait se trouver, et tâtonna partout sur le mur comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il se mit à taper du poing en appelant Castiel.  
"Cas! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Le...le mur...il n'y a plus de trou! Tu m'entends?" S'écria-t-il en tapant de plus belle.  
"Bien sûr que je t'entends..." susurra la voix de Castiel dans son dos.  
Dean sursauta et resta immobile pendant un moment, n'arrivant à concevoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière lui. Puis il se retourna très lentement et découvrit avec ahurissement, Castiel qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus azur, un sourire gêné se dessinant sur son visage. Il était là, en chair et en os, de la pointe de ses cheveux noirs, au bout de ses ongles et sa seule présence donnait des chaleurs à Dean. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il était venu, car il ne l'avait même pas entendu.  
"Cas...? Mais...Comment c'est possible?" Souffla-t-il avec incrédulité.  
Il lui fit un nouveau sourire et le Winchester se dit qu'il y avait dedans quelque chose d'étrange. Puis il s'accroupit à côté de lui.  
"Je voulais absolument te voir..."  
Il déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise face au regard insistant qu'il lui envoyait, et qui lui faisait ressentir comme des papillons dans son estomac.  
"Oui m-moi aussi mais vraiment, dis moi comment tu..."  
"Nous n'aurons plus jamais besoin de ce trou." Le coupa-t-il.  
Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que soudain, Castiel l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tomber en arrière sur le lit, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise.  
"Cas?" Fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler, ses cordes vocales soudainement enrouées par la vu de Castiel à califourchon sur son bassin.  
Pour toute réponse il se baissa et plongea son regard aussi profond qu'un abîme dans les yeux de Dean, ses joues se colorant de rouge.  
"Je...Je te veux pour moi seul Dean..." souffla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.  
Puis il se baissa encore et l'embrassa. Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le jeune Novak l'embrassait avec passion, avec un amour inconditionné et dieu qu'il embrassait divinement bien. Toute la raison de Dean lui criait de le repousser, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, que c'était impossible. Mais son cœur tel un serpent se glissant habilement dans ses pensées lui susurrait avec des mots mielleux, dégoulinant de tentation:  
_"N'est ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu?"_  
Il voulait hurler que c'était faux, que c'était un homme, que cela ne se pouvait pas, mais lorsqu'il sentit le cœur de Castiel battre sur son torse au même rythme que le sien et cette proximité entre ces deux corps presque indécente, un désir depuis longtemps réfréné explosa. Alors il poussa un grognement et retourna Castiel pour que ce soit lui qui ai le dessus (dans tout les sens du terme). Ce dernier, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, rougissant plus que de raison et les lèvres encore humides, le regardait avec crainte et en même temps avec désir. Dean ne put y résister, et avant que Castiel n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Il plongea son visage dans son cou et lui donna une série de baisers délicats et sensuels comme si il goûtait à sa peau, ne laissant aucun carré de peau libre. Castiel poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et tout son corps se tendit sous la jouissance qu'il en ressentait. Puis Dean l'embrassa encore, sa bouche en parfaite harmonie avec les lèvres douces de Castiel tandis qu'il fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Leurs corps bougeaient en un geste frénétique et sensuel, leur chaleur corporelle se mélangeant, devenant plus chaude que celle d'un volcan, leurs mains se baladant partout sur leurs corps déclenchant des frissons de plaisir. Leur souffle haletant ne se coupait que pour murmurer le nom de l'autre, ou lorsqu'ils se baisaient le torse. Dean voulait le posséder tout entier, se délecter du délice de ses lèvres...  
Ne faire qu'un avec lui.

...

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta sans bouger les yeux écarquillés. Il était toujours contre le mur, exactement au même endroit où il s'était endormi la veille. Il était onze heure du matin et le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, filtrant à travers ses volets. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, pour essuyer la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front et reprit une respiration normale. Ce rêve l'avait bouleversé et ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son propos, à part qu'il avait été vraiment...

Excitant.

Il secoua la tête. C'était un rêve de malade, un rêve totalement absurde. Il n'était pas attiré par Castiel, bien évidemment. En y repensant il ressentit encore la sensation des lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

"Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche." pensa-t-il en tentant de se calmer.

Il allait se lever mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et constata avec gêne que ce rêve lui avait fait "de l'effet" , ses joues se colorèrent de joues et il décida d'attendre d'être "entièrement" calme.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et il constata avec soulagement qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la nuit dernière. Il n'avait plus de nausées, ni de douleurs. Apparemment cette nuit passée à se "purger" l'avait aidé à se rétablir. Il repensa au fait que c'était Castiel qui l'avait aidé à s'endormir, il se dit qu'il devrait aller le remercier...Mais il repensa alors au rêve de cette nuit et il secoua la tête pour enlever toutes les images qui lui revenaient en tête.

"J'attendrais un peu..." pensa-t-il en finissant sa douche.

Tandis qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt son ventre se mit à gargouiller affreusement et il se tint les côtes en grimaçant, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Son estomac était aussi vide que la hotte du père noël après Noël et il descendit avec précipitation les escaliers pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il trouva avec bonheur, une tarte à la myrtille que son petit frère avait sans doute du faire en attendant qu'il se rétablisse. Il se jeta dessus et commença à mâcher aussi vite qu'il pouvait en poussant des faibles grognements de satisfaction. Elle était délicieusement sucrée et l'odeur suave qui en dégageait était aussi appétissante que le plat. Et c'était très doux.

Aussi doux que les lèvres de Castiel.

Des souvenirs lui passèrent devant les yeux, vicieux et s'accrochant à sa mémoire comme un chien à son os. Son corps en ressentit immédiatement les effets et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Maintenant les sensations lui revenaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire: ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur son cou, son torse contre le sien...ils se succédaient un par un comme des flashes. Il s'étouffa avec ce qu'il était en train de manger et se tint la gorge de douleur. Cela aurait pu aller si ça n'avait été que des souvenirs désagréables mais voilà...

Il en voulait encore.

Il avait aimé ce rêve et il souhaitait du fond de son âme que ça recommence. Mais ce n'était pas possible se disait-il, il ne pouvait pas le vouloir. Il aimait les filles, pas les garçons. Il était viril, il était un Winchester. Et il n'était pas amoureux de Castiel. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage avec, ce qui le calma aussitôt, les images arrêtant de se diffuser dans son esprit. Il resta essoufflé à regarder le mur, la confusion se lisant sur son visage humide, les gouttes d'eau tombant de son visage sur son tee-shirt. Il déglutit avec peine.

"Ah Dean je suis content de te voir levé!" fit la voix de son père qui venait d'arriver.

Dean sursauta et se retourna aussi vite que l'éclair.

"P-Papa!"

"Tu as bien dormi? Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux. "

"Oui, je vais bien vraiment très bien, très très très bien..." bafouilla-t-il en fuyant son regard.

John haussa un sourcil.

"Tu es sûr? Tu sembles...nerveux."

"Moi nerveux? Pas du tout." dit-il en essayant de prendre plus de contenance.

"Si tu le dis...Enfin bref vu que tu es en forme j'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier." annonça-t-il en arborant un air plus sérieux.

"Parler de ce qui s'est passé hier...?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je parle de ta pseudo fugue pour...Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs! Dis moi qui est ce 'Castiaile' ."

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement à l'annonce de ce nom.

"Euh...Je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi tu parles."

Le père Winchester soupira.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?"

Il mima l'incompréhension.

"Tout est flou, c'était un délire de malade rien de plus tu sais...D'ailleurs comme je ne le suis plus, je vais aller voir Sammy, il doit sûrement croire que je suis mort, inquiet comme il est!" dit-il en le contournant, après avoir prit une autre part de tarte.

Une fois derrière lui, il soupira de soulagement, n'ayant plus son regard insistant de père posé sur lui. Il allait monter les escaliers lorsqu'il l'interpella.

"Je saurais bien un jour ce que tu trames Dean."

Il secoua la tête et monta les escaliers. Il entendit des rires venant de la chambre de Sam mais il les ignora et entra directement dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il s'enfournait la part de tarte dans la bouche. Son regard se posa directement sur le trou et il s'arrêta. Il avait une envie de folle de parler à Castiel mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui les images de son rêve revenaient au galop. Il plissa les yeux de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai mal. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler, ce rêve l'avait trop perturbé. Alors il revint sur ses pas et ferma la porte. Il eut un long soupir.

"Un problème Dean?"

Il se retourna avec surprise, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il le vit il reconnut Gabriel Novak, le frère de Castiel. Il mâchonnait une sucette et le regardait avec perspicacité.

"C'est pas tes oignons." grogna-t-il en croisant les bras, "Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

Il soupira et tendit une main en direction de la chambre de Sam.

"Je suis venu jouer avec ton frère mon joli. Il me semble que j'en ai parfaitement le droit, c'est même lui qui m'a invité."

Dean se souvint de Sam disant qu'il s'en était fait un "nouveau copain". Mais il n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel il lui parlait, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop arrogant. Et puis il le fixait droit dans les yeux et semblait chercher quelque chose.

"T'es pas un peu vieux pour ces conneries?"

Gabriel eut un sourire goguenard.

"Venant de quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe jamais de son petit frère je trouves que tu dis des choses bien ignorantes. Après tout ce que tu appelles "conneries" n'est rien d'autre que la vie de Sammy n'est ce pas?"

"Non mais je vais te..." siffla-t-il en levant le poing pour le frapper, outré par ses paroles.

"Dean tu es enfin réveillé!" s'exclama Sam qui venait de sortir de la chambre, arrêtant Dean dans son élan.

Il s'élança jusqu'à lui et lui enserra la taille. Dean baissa les bras pour prendre son petit frère dans les bras, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furieux à Gabriel qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

"Gabriel et moi on a beaucoup joué, il est vraiment très gentil tu sais! D'ailleurs il a dit qu'il allait venir avec moi pour faire les courses avec papa!"

"Ah oui? Comme c'est attentionné..." grinça-t-il, mécontent, "hé bien je vais venir avec vous car après tout plus on est de fous plus on rit."

"Tu es sûr? Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais malade!" dit Gabriel innocemment.

"Oui mais je vais mieux. Je suis absolument _en pleine forme._"

Ils échangèrent un regard défiant que Sam ne remarqua pas.

"Bon ben on y va alors!" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, heureux que son grand-frère soit de nouveau là.

Dean réussit à convaincre son père de le laisser partir et de ne pas venir avec eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'interrompt si il devait frapper Gabriel. Comme il avait le permis, il prit l'Impala et il obligea Sam à aller derrière pour que Gabriel s'assoit devant et qu'il puisse ainsi garder un œil sur lui. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de discussion sur la route. Sam s'amusait avec un soldat en plastique sur le siège arrière et Dean regardait la route faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que Gabriel le fixait. Il ne disait rien mais ça le dérangeait. Il avait la conviction qu'il le sondait, comme pour vérifier quelque chose . Et ça le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Une fois garé sur le parking du supermarché où Gabriel les avait guidé car par rapport à eux, il connaissait le coin, ils descendirent et prirent un chariot. Il y avait un peu de monde, car tout le monde était parti manger et seul restait ceux qui cherchait encore des cadeaux de Noël pour leur famille. Sam avait la liste et disait à Dean ce qu'il fallait prendre en fonction des rayons qu'ils traversaient. Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel prit la liste et montra un autre rayon à Sam.

"Va chercher ces trois ingrédients s'il te plaît, ils sont dans les rayons là bas."

Sam hésita un instant, car étant loin d'être bête, il avait remarqué la tension entre les deux garçons dans la voiture et ne voulait pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Mais il accepta et prit la liste, s'engouffrant dans le rayon demandé.

"Je ne savais pas que tu voulais tant que ça nous aider à remplir notre frigo." dit Dean, sarcastique.

Gabriel se retourna et il vit qu'il ne semblait plus si arrogant et si narquois qu'auparavant. Il paraissait même très sérieux.

"Connais-tu les membres de ma famille, Winchester?"

Dean haussa les sourcils, se demandant les raisons de cette question soudaine.

"Ouais, vite fait, j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'ils sont de gros trouduc' " railla-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Gabriel sembla très énervé par ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne répondit rien.

"Cites-en moi les membres qui habitent en ce moment dans la maison."

"Attend tu rigoles? Je ne m'en souviens même pas!"

Dean feignait l'incompréhension et la moquerie mais le fait était qu'il avait peur que par ces questions il saches l'amitié entre Castiel et lui. Si il était au courant, dieu savait ce qu'il lui ferait.

"Très bien alors je vais te les citer moi-même. Il y a Luci, Mike, Anna et moi."

Dean fut très énervé qu'il ne parle même pas de Castiel mais ne laissa rien paraître.

"Et je peux te dire que nous ne t'apprécions pas vraiment tous."

Il eut un rire moqueur.

"Ben tiens. C'est marrant parce que le sentiment est entièrement partagé."

Gabriel plissa les yeux.

"C'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu nous détestes. Nous ne sommes pas méchant, nous vivons tous ensemble et nous partageons une _grande complicité_ ainsi qu'un amour sincère et nous aimerions que tu le comprennes."

Dean eut envie de lui cracher à la figure.

"Vraiment?" siffla-t-il "c'est pourtant pas ce que me disait Cas."

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et Dean se rendit compte de son erreur.

"Cas?"

"Mon ami imaginaire." répondit Dean avec un sourire arrogant pour se voiler la face.

"Tu as parlé avec Castiel?" dit-il en perdant d'un seul coup son agressivité.

"Un ami imaginaire tu connais? Ou t'es trop con pour comprendre?" dit-il en espérant qu'il se mette en colère et oublie tout.

Mais contre toute attente, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

"Je vois...Alors c'est toi."

"Quoi c'est moi?" gronda-t-il nerveux.

"C'est toi la personne avec qui j'entends Castiel parler toute les nuits."


	7. Chapter 7

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez eut le temps de vous reposer un peu car nous revenons pour le septième chapitre de Behind the wall! Je vois que le dernier vous a laissé perplexe, "pourquoi Gaby ne l'aide pas?" "Est-ce qu'il va l'emmener dans la chambre de Castiel?" ,"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" hé bien lisez et vous saurez! (PS: Désolée pour le retard mais bon les exams et mes fanfictions ne font jamais bon ménage...)**

**Je vous aimes :3 et Enjoy!**

Dean sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de l'échine. Gabriel savait pour eux deux? Mais depuis combien de temps? Puis il repensa au fait que Castiel voulait à tout prix que aucun membre de sa famille ne sache qu'il discutait avec un étranger et il eut peur que le plan de Gabriel soit de tout raconté à sa famille après qu'il ai confirmé ce qu'il pensait.

Dieu que feraient-ils alors à Cas?

Une vague d'adrénaline se dispersa dans ses veines et en moins d'une seconde qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il attrapa Gabriel par le col et le plaqua contre les étagères, qui étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, renversant les boîtes de conserve rangées derrière.

"Je te préviens" grinça-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en renforçant sa prise sur son col, "si tu dis _quoi que ce soit_ de tout ça à ta famille, je t'explose ce qui te reste de cervelle et je te jette dans une ruelle sombre où personne ne te retrouvera jamais et où tout les animaux errants iront manger dans ta caboche ouverte. J'ai été clair?"

Gabriel, qui d'abord surpris par cet attaque, retrouva son air arrogant et sourit.

"On se calme Rambo. Tout ça je le sais depuis une semaine, j'aurais eu tout le temps de raconter. Et même si je l'avais fait, pourquoi serais-je venu t'en parler?"

Dean se calma un peu confus. Ce qu'il disait était juste, il n'y avait rien de logique. Mais il ne desserra pas sa main pour autant.

"Comment tu as su?"

"Je penses que tu l'as remarqué, les murs sont plutôt fins par ici. Je dors dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de Cassie et comprend ma surprise, lorsqu'un jour j'entend mon cher frère parler tout seul. Je me suis dit "ok très bien il est devenu cinglé après tout ce qui lui est arrivé". Mais je me suis pris un vrai coup dans les parties lorsque j'ai entendu une voix inconnue lui répondre."

Comment ça "après tout ce qui lui est arrivé"? pensa Dean.

"...J'ai voulu savoir à qui il parlait mais lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre, il avait arrêté et semblait consterné. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais entré. Plus tard, comme je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, j'en ai déduis qu'il parlait à travers le mur, où maintenant je le vois toujours collé."

"Et tu n'as rien demandé à Castiel?"

Gabriel haussa les épaules (en tout cas il essaya car Dean le tenait bien).

"Cassie...Ne me parles plus. C'est moi qui lui apportes à manger. Il ne descend d'ailleurs de sa chambre seulement pour aller prendre sa douche. Mais ces temps ci je le trouvais plus...rayonnant. Plus je l'entendais te parler et plus il souriait et...Il était heureux. Tu le rendais heureux..." souffla-t-il, le regard soudain dans le vague et un sourire naissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Et donc tu as décidé de dire tout à ta famille." conclut Dean en soufflant l'air mécontent.

Le regard du Novak se fit d'un seul coup plus dur et d'un mouvement d'épaule il se dégagea violemment de la poigne de Dean.

"Je ne suis pas un de ces trouducs' qui balance sa famille. Je tiens à Castiel, c'est mon frère et je l'aime. Et je veux l'aider."

Dean croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

"Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi est-il toujours enfermé dans sa chambre?"

Gabriel détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Apparemment il avait honte.

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à _lui. _Ecoutes. Si je t'ai dis tout ça c'est parce que je veux que tu aides Castiel. Rends le heureux, fais tout ce que tu peux. Mais aides le." dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse, "Sauves le de ce cauchemar qu'il est en train de vivre."

Dean fut surpris parce qu'il disait. Il semblait désespéré. Mais pire que tout, il se dit que ce qu'il pensait au départ sur ce que subissait Castiel ne devait être rien comparé à la vérité.

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe chez toi? Et puis c'est qui ça "lui"? "

"_Il_ ne le laisse pas partir. _Il...Il _lui fait du mal Dean. Presque tous les jours. _Il_ n'aime pas Castiel juste pour sa différence de religion. Les parents le laissent faire, ils sont toujours absents._ Il_ l'insulte, le rabaisse...Je suis à côté tu sais...J'entends tout. Absolument tout. Dès qu'il se déshabille avant de prendre sa douche, j'entrevoie les bleus et hématomes sur son corps. Seul son visage est épargné pour ne pas alerter les invités si ils le voyaient. J'ai dû plusieurs fois l'emmener à l'hôpital sous prétexte qu'il était tombé. Rien que des conneries tout ça...Mais je peux rien faire."

Gabriel semblait maintenant ailleurs. Il parlait avec amertume et dégoût et Dean sentit que tout ça le répugnait, et il avait raison. Il déglutit. Son cœur battait fort comme le sang dans ses tempes, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ça devait être horrible. Il fallait qu'il aide Castiel.

"Qui est-ce?"

Gabriel détourna une fois encore le regard. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait même pas prononcer son nom.

"Aides Castiel." dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais Dean l'arrêta en le prenant par l'épaule.

"Je vais aider Cas. Tu peux en être sûr."

Il se retourna et eut un court sourire.

"Merci." souffla-t-il.

"Mais ne crois surtout pas que je le fais pour toi." ajouta-t-il aussitôt, " Je le fais pour Castiel et pour personne d'autre. Je le fais parce que_ toi_ tu n'as pas eut les couilles de t'opposer à ta famille." siffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Gabriel baissa les yeux puis les releva.

"Merci quand même."

Et il partit en courant. Dean soupira. Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui lui faisait du mal et qu'il l'en empêche. Et lorsqu'il saura...Rien ne pourra l'empêcher...

L'empêcher de le tuer.

Sam revint d'un seul coup, les bras chargés des ingrédients. Ne voyant pas Gabriel, son visage devint inquiet.

"Il est où Gaby?" demanda-t-il en inspectant son frère pour déceler la moindre trace de sang.

Dean secoua la tête et prit un visage normal.

"Sa famille l'a appelé. Ils avaient besoin de lui alors je lui ai dis que il pouvait nous laisser si il le désirait. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait." mentit-il en l'aidant à mettre les courses dans le chariot.

Sam le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Puis comme il vit Dean sembler normal, il soupira et pensa qu'il ne devait s'être passé rien de grave.

"Allez, finissons ces courses!" fit Dean en prenant la liste.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers d'autres rayons. Dean ne disait rien et se contentait de faire semblant de sourire pour masquer la colère qu'il contenait. Il était tellement concentré sur Castiel qu'il ne s'attarda même pas sur ces mots prononcés par Gabriel qui avaient fait battre son cœur sans qu'il ne se rende compte et qui maintenant étaient logés à jamais dans un coin de son cerveau:

_"Tu le rendais heureux."_

Après avoir finis les courses, Sam et Dean montèrent dans l'Impala, en route pour le chemin retour. L'aîné Winchester ne disait rien, l'air fermé, ses mains tellement crispées sur le volant que les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches. Il ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Gabriel, et s'inquiétait réellement quant au sort du pauvre Castiel. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était clairement de la maltraitance d'enfant. Cela le rendait furieux, surtout que Castiel était on ne peut plus gentil et doux mais plus encore, il était incapable de ce défendre par ces faits. Il ne savait pas qui lui faisait subir ça mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Sam se racla soudain la gorge.

"Dean...Tu es sûr que tout va bien?" demanda-t-il en faisant son habituelle face de chiot.

Il secoua la tête et relâcha les épaules.

"Oui, pourquoi?" répondit-il nonchalamment.

Sam se tourna vers la fenêtre.

"Ben, tu viens de dépasser la maison sans t'en rendre compte."

Dean regarda dans le rétroviseur et constata qu'il avait raison. Il jura et entreprit de faire un demi-tour pour y revenir. Tandis qu'il coupait le moteur, il regarda la maison des Novak semblant calme comme à son habitude. Gabriel avait raison il devait l'aider, il en avait les capacités. Castiel et lui partageaient une amitié puissante et tellement forte que lui-même n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il sortit de la voiture et lança les clés à Sam.

"Vas ranger les courses, j'ai un truc à faire..."

Le jeune Winchester hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et il contourna la voiture, se dirigeant vers la maison des Novak. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre, tandis que son ami se faisait maltraiter. Il marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la porte, les paroles de Gabriel tournant toujours dans sa tête. Malheureusement il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé et qui était essentiel dans une mission sauvetage:

Un plan.

Et il ne s'en rendit compte seulement lorsque son doigt poussa le bouton de la sonnette, déclenchant la petite sonnerie au bruit cristallin. C'était trop tard.

"Bravo, foncer sans réfléchir c'est bien un truc que tu fais souvent...Ah c'est malin il va falloir improviser maintenant..." grommela-t-il à soi-même, tandis que des pas se dirigeant vers la porte se faisaient entendre.

Il entendit ensuite le bruit des clés tournant dans la serrure et il se dit qu'il serait temps de penser à inventer une histoire. La porte s'ouvrit, sur une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges à l'air étonné. Vu que c'était la seule gente féminine de la famille, il en déduit que c'était Anna. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et haussa un sourcil.

"Oui?" fit-elle

Dean prit un de ses sourires les plus enjôleurs.

"Bonjour! Dites euh...Vous n'auriez pas vu mon chien?"

Anna ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Lui se félicita parce que c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit et il trouvait que c'était assez crédible.

"Votre...Chien?"

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Dean se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle poussa une exclamation et tenta de l'arrêter.

"Mais attendez, vous ne pouvez pas entrer!"

"J'ai vu mon chien entrer chez vous, alors bien sûr que je peux entrer!" répondit-il en cherchant d'après là où devrait se trouver sa chambre, celle de Castiel. Il remarqua un escalier donnant sur un étage supérieur et il vit une porte d'où il pouvait voir les lettres "C" et "iel" écrits dessus. Il sourit, c'était là qu'il se trouvait. Mais Anna se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer.

"Je vous prierais de partir sinon...sinon j'appelle la police!" s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Dean allait répliquer encore quelque chose par rapport à son pseudo chien mais il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Castiel, qui se demandait pourquoi sa sœur criait autant. Dean sentit son cœur exploser et sentit une vague de bonheur de répandre dans toutes les veines de son corps. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, parfaitement accessible.

"Cas..." souffla-t-il en souriant.

Castiel tourna la tête en direction de Dean et ses yeux bleus azur s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise en le reconnaissant tandis qu'un sourire naissant se dessinait sur son visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour interpeller l'intéressé mais aucun son ne sortit car quelqu'un s'était placé en face de lui, regardant avec fureur le Winchester. Dean leva les yeux et découvrit que c'était Lucifer.

"Winchester." constata-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

"Luci'!" répondit Dean, ne se démontant pas.

Lucifer eut un rire forcé, cachant une forte colère quant à ce surnom. Il descendit les escaliers en se dirigeant vers le Winchester, tandis que Anna s'écartait prudemment. Lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, Dean déglutit discrètement, se rendant compte à quel point il était grand.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici." déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire impatient.

"Mais mon chien est rentré ici! C'est un petit yorkshire, et puis il pisse partout quand il est nerveux!" protesta-t-il en essayant de voir derrière lui si Castiel était encore là.

Lucifer serra les poings et le jeune Winchester sentit bien sa tension monter d'un cran. A son humble avis, il se retenait pour ne pas le frapper en plein visage.

"Tu ferais mieux de partir." fit-il, puis en regardant derrière lui, il ajouta, "Et puis Michael n'est pas là..."

Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas bon. Lucifer lui montra la porte, toujours de son sourire impatient et Dean du se résigner à partir. Il regarda une dernière fois Castiel, son sourire maintenant éteint, en le voyant s'en aller, et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Mais maintenant il était sûr de quelque chose et avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna vers Lucifer et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je sais que c'est toi."

Le Novak sembla surpris et fronça les sourcils. Puis il se baissa pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que Dean et il parut d'un seul coup très en colère, encore plus que lorsqu'il essayait de le faire partir.

"Ne. T'en. Mêle. pas. Tu ne sais absolument rien." siffla-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Dean regarda la porte fermée sans rien dire. Il était sûr que c'était lui. Il avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa colère, ce qui était une preuve certaine qu'il était le bourreau de la famille et donc de Castiel. Mais il avait raté sa chance de l'aider car il n'avait pas préparé de plan. Il lui fallait quelque chose de solide. Mais pire que tout il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher et son visage déçu lorsqu'il était parti lui avait fait vraiment mal au cœur, il se savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le secourir ou seulement parce qu'il le voyait partir. Il soupira et tourna les talons, ne voyant pas le regard de Gabriel le suivre depuis une fenêtre. Il rentra chez lui, son père le regardant d'un air soupçonneux tandis qu'il passait devant lui et monta dans sa chambre. Il toqua au mur.

"Dean!" répondit immédiatement Castiel.

"Castiel, je suis vraiment déso-"

"Je t'ai vu Dean!" le coupa-t-il, "C'est tellement incroyable! Et...Et ça me fait tellement plaisir, tu n peux même pas imaginer!"

"Euh oui mais-"

"Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici?"

"Ben c'est Gab' qui-"

"Gabriel? Mais comme ce fait-il? Il t'as parlé mais-"

"Bon Cas tu peux me laisser parler!" s'exclama Dean en poussant un soupir agacé.

Castiel s'arrêta immédiatement, essayant de calmer son excitation. Mais il avait été tellement content de voir Dean qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement et jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était possible d'avoir le cœur qui battait autant.

"Oui, pardon je suis désolé...Tu comprends j'étais si heureux de te voir..."

Dean soupira et sourit.

"Moi aussi en fait...Mais donc voilà. Gabriel m'a raconté ce qui se passe dans ta famille." dit-il un peu plus sérieux.

Il sentit instantanément un froid s'abattre de l'autre côté du mur.

"Ah." souffla Castiel, sa voix plus si enjouée qu'avant.

"C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte? Tout ce qu_'il_ te fait?"

Il y eut un silence et Dean sentit bien la réticence de son ami quant à parler de ses problèmes. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait si peu en parler alors qu'il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

"Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais..." dit-il finalement avec un maigre sourire.

Il tressailli et cru qu'il allait lui crier dessus à plein poumons mais se retient.

"Cas' t'es sérieux? J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses mentir aussi ouvertement. C'est...C'est une atrocité qu'il commet. Tu veux qu'on parle de ces hématomes que tu as sur tout le corps? Sur toutes ces visites chez le médecin pour des soit disant chutes? Oui, même ça Gab me l'a dit."

De son côté Castiel se mordait la lèvre en se frottant mécaniquement le bras, là où sa dernière blessure résidait, le faisant souffrir. Ca le dérangeait que Dean le sache. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ai pitié de lui, il souhaitait juste...pouvoir lui parler comme si tout était normal et oublier un peu ce qu'on lui infligeait.

"Dean...Je t'en prie...Je voudrais qu'on n'en parle pas."

"Mais Cas, tu comprend pas...Il faut que tu appelles à l'aide, que tu te défendes, que...Tu m'expliques. Tu...comptes vraiment pour moi. Ne restes pas sans rien faire...Je t'en prie." souffla-t-il, découragé en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Le jeune Novak soupira.

"C'est ma vie Dean. Et puis...Peut-être que je le mérites après tout..."

Il avait dit ça avec une telle lassitude et une telle tristesse que les larmes aux coins des yeux de Dean tombèrent immédiatement et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il avait repoussé cette impression d'étouffement depuis qu'il avait quitté Gabriel, qui lui bloquait la gorge et maintenant elle avait pris le dessus et il s'était mis à pleurer et il se détestait pour ça. Il fallait qu'il se montre fort, car lorsqu'une personne se sent mal c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais il n'avait pas tenu. Il aurait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras, et ce mur toujours présent, les empêchait de le faire.

"J'étais venu te sauver Cas... Si je suis venu aujourd'hui dans ta maison c'est parce que j'avais la ferme intention de venir te sauver. Mais...Mais je n'avais rien préparé et voilà...Je n'ai pas réussi." dit-il avec amertume, en essayant de cacher sa voix qui tremblait.

Castiel sentit bien qu'il se sentait terriblement honteux, alors il décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas que Dean souffre encore plus, même si il ne lui en voulait absolument pas et lui en était, même, reconnaissant. Car il avait essayé de l'aider et ce geste, lui donnait envie de pleurer à lui aussi. Et seul Dean avait fait ça pour lui jusqu'ici.

"C'était toi sur ma fenêtre."

Dean essuya d'un revers de la main ses yeux et renifla.

"Quoi?"

"Lorsque je t'ai raconté que j'avais rêvé de toi. Tu me paraissais amusé mais j'ai trouvé ça normal au début. Mais je t'ai vu Dean. Et je suis athée, je ne crois pas aux miracles et tu as trait pour trait le même visage que mon rêve...Qui n'en ai plus vraiment un."

Dean resta silencieux un moment. Devait-il lui dire ou pas?

"Hé bien...Ouais...C'était moi." avoua-t-il finalement avec gêne.

"Pourquoi?"

La question n'était pas agressive, ni pleine de reproche ni même surprise. Castiel ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi Dean avait fait ça. Monter sur un toit demandait du courage -qu'il avait d'ailleurs démontré tout à l'heure en défiant Lucifer- et une certaine détermination. Il fallait donc qu'il avait véritablement envie de le voir.

"Euh en fait je me posais beaucoup de questions quant à ce que tu ressemblais, alors comme tu m'avais parlé de ton unique fenêtre, j'ai saisi l'occasion..."

Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai mais en vérité, il ne savait pas lui non plus pourquoi il avait décidé de faire une chose aussi dingue. Une sorte de force l'avait poussé et il avait obéit sans opposer le moindre signe de résistance. En revanche, ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Comme une douce chaleur se rependant dans ses veines, agréable et veloutée.

"Ah je peux comprendre...Moi aussi j'étais intrigué." répondit-il en souriant.

Ce moment de tristesse semblait maintenant passé mais Dean n'avait pas oublié pour autant. Il allait l'aider que ce soit le lendemain ou dans une semaine. Castiel prit une grande inspiration et chuchota tout bas.

"Merci Dean. Merci d'avoir essayé."

Le jeune Winchester sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il avait au moins eu la satisfaction de voir Castiel lui sourire, et ça il allait le garder au fond de son cœur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il restèrent alors ainsi, dos au mur, leur chaleur pouvant presque se faire sentir, sans rien dire, se remémorant juste, tous les instants de ce moment où ils avaient faillit se parler et où leur cœur s'était envolé.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dans une pièce se faisait entendre des gémissement, accompagné de soupirs longs et saccadés, signes d'une activité intense et source de plaisir. Deux personnes étaient présentes dont une qui ne cessait de chuchoter le nom de son partenaire entre deux soupirs._

_"Dean..."_

_Un nouveau soupir. Ils rougissaient, par le plaisir et la chaleur de leur de corps entremêlés. Les mains du garçon se baladaient sur le corps de son conjoint, tandis qu'il lui baisait le cou._

_"Dean...Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant...C'est embarrassant..." souffla-t-il._

_Il eut un nouveau gémissement. Ils sentaient la volupté les gagner et leur corps tout entier se tendre, s'y abandonnant. Les joues du garçon aux cheveux noir de jais se rosirent encore plus tandis que l'autre lui prenait doucement la nuque pour chuchoter sensuellement:_

_"Cas...Je t'-_

Mais avant qu'il ai pu prononcer ces mots, Dean se réveilla en sursaut, sautant presque de son matelas. Il regarda avec stupeur sa couette qui était maintenant hors du lit et gisait lamentablement sur le sol. Il la regarda longuement et s'assit, se passant nerveusement une main moite dans les cheveux. C'était la seconde fois qu'il faisait un rêve comme ça. Toujours avec Castiel et toujours aussi...palpitant. Il se sentait gêné de faire ce genre de rêves avec Castiel, alors qu'il était presque à côté de lui. Mais pire que tout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ces rêves qu'il semblait apprécier tant. Les images de son rêve AINSI que celles de la dernière fois lui revinrent en flash, directement dans son esprit et il plissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour les empêcher de venir. Il secoua la tête et se leva, se disant qu'il oublierait sans doute si il prenait un petit déjeuner bien consistant. Il descendit, en chancelant légèrement et vit son petit frère qui mangeait une tartine de pain à la confiture tout en jouant avec une Gameboy. Il s'approcha et prit un jus d'orange qu'il avala d'une traite.

"Salut Dean." fit Sam en se passant la langue sur les lèvres en signe de concentration extrême.

"S'lut..." répondit-il en se faisant une grosse tartine de beurre et de confiture.

Il mit son poing devant sa bouche pour bailler et Sam leva les yeux de sa console pour le regarder. Il le remarqua ce qui le rendit un peu nerveux.

"Quoi?" fit-il avec agressivité.

"Tu as fait quoi hier?"

Il l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

"Bah je suis allé faire les courses avec toi et Gab'."

"Oui mais après."

"Je suis allé faire un tour." mentit-il en mordant dans sa tartine.

"Tu n'es pas allé chez les Novak hein?"

Il pinça les lèvres, les images de Castiel avec lui revenant en force mais tenta de se calmer.

"Maintenant que tu le dis...Je suis passé leur dire bonjour."

"Mais tu n'as rien fait d'autre n'est ce pas?"

Il fronça les sourcils. Parfois son petit frère pouvait se comporter comme un vrai gamin, autant parfois il avait l'impression d'être avec son père.

"Attends...C'est parce que tu as peur pour Gab'?"

Sam fit sa moue habituel de cocker et hocha doucement la tête. Dean lui sourit.

"Je ne lui ai rien fais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, on est même devenu...amis." grimaça-t-il sur les derniers mots.

Il soupira de soulagement et Dean lui frotta le cuir chevelu affectueusement.

"Pourtant quand tu es rentré, tu m'avais l'air bizarre..." il plissa les yeux puis ajouta, "Un peu comme maintenant."

Dean sursauta. Entre lui et son père, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient très observateurs.

"Q-Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?" balbutia-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour mordre nerveusement dans sa tartine.

" 'Chais pas...T'es un peu pâle et tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs. T'as mal dormi?"

Les images, de nouveaux lui vinrent en tête. Il sentit les poils de son échine s'hérisser et il sentit son bas-ventre le chatouiller intérieurement. Il souffla pour faire disparaitre la tension.

"Non ça va...Je vais aller chercher le courrier." dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Puis il s'en alla rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et enfila ses chaussures. Un courant d'air glacé le fit frissonner et claquer des dents, étant donné qu'il était toujours en pyjama -soit un tee-shirt et un simple short. Mais en contre partie, cela lui fit cesser de penser aux images de son rêve. Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres en se tenant les bras et tourna la petite clé de la serrure pour la déverrouiller. Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un était venu faire la même chose que lui et tourna la tête en direction de cette personne. Il reconnut Michael. Il resta un instant à le regarder, et celui-ci s'en rendit compte et le regarda à son tour. Un sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres, le reconnaissant.

"Dean Winchester!" s'exclama-t-il en rangeant son journal sous le bras pour lui tendre la main.

"Heu...Salut Michael." fit Dean en la lui serrant.

"Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu!"

"En effet.."

"Il paraît que tu es venu hier?"

Il sursauta, repensant à Castiel et donc à son rêve, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

"Oui je...je cherchais quelque chose..." marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

"Oui j'avais cru comprendre...J'espère que Lucifer ne t'a pas trop 'bousculé', il a beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa colère tu sais..." soupira-t-il.

"Hm non ça allait..."

Soudain il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion d'exploiter des informations pour savoir si c'était lui qui brutalisait Castiel.

"...Mais il est toujours comme ça?" ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Michael fronça les sourcils puis se frotta le menton d'un air réfléchi.

"Pas vraiment...Il est très possessif et susceptible à tout ce qui pourrait toucher sa famille, il se met en colère seulement si c'est en rapport avec cette dernière. Il n'est jamais d'accord avec notre père et a souvent des crises de colère mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le quitter. Comme je le disais il aime profondément sa famille, il serait même prêt à tomber pour nous. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu ne le blâmes pas trop, il est juste incompris."

Michael semblait fortement aimer son jumeau, mais Dean ne savait pas si il faisait cela pour le protéger ou si c'était tout simplement la vérité. La famille Novak était définitivement très compliquée. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension même si il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, car pour lui Lucifer était coupable et jamais il ne pourra lui pardonner de ce qu'il faisait à Castiel.

"Ah bon...Hé bien je vais vous laisser..."

Il prit son courrier et serra une nouvelle fois la main de Michael.

"Passe le bonjour à Lucifer de ma part!" dit-il, un sourire malin naissant sur le coin de sa lèvre en imaginant déjà la tête énervée de ce dernier, sachant parfaitement que ce ne serait que des paroles de défi.

"Je n'y manquerai pas." sourit-il en partant.

Dean le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. Puis il sentit un courant d'air, lui glacer les os et il se décida à rentrer. Il avait eu quelques informations sur Lucifer et se dit qu'il y réfléchirait dans sa chambre. Il posa le courrier sur la table et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'il pensa qu'il n'avait pas vu son père.

"Sammy, t'aurais pas vu papa?"

Son frère haussa les épaules depuis la cuisine.

"Il a dû aller faire un tour." dit-il, concentré sur sa Gameboy.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Non, cela était peu probable vu que l'Impala était toujours devant l'entrée et son père prenait sa voiture sous n'importe qu'elle prétexte juste pour le plaisir de la conduire. Il ne restait donc que sa chambre mais il se levait tôt tous les jours, ayant le sommeil léger. Il se décida tout de même à aller voir et monta les escaliers pour se diriger jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"Papa? Tu es là?" demanda-t-il en toquant.

Il entendit quelque chose remuer accompagné d'une sorte de tintement mais pas de réponse. Alors un peu inquiet, il prit l'initiative d'entrer. A peine avait-il poser un pied dans la chambre que quelque chose s'y cogna et vint rouler un peu plus loin. Il faisait sombre alors il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et lorsqu'il le trouva, appuya dessus. Il tressailli en découvrant le spectacle devant lui. Son père était effondré sur le sol entouré d'une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool éparpillées dans toute la pièce, dont une qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Il avait dû boire toute la nuit. Dean courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à côté.

"Papa! Papa tu m'entends?" s'écria-t-il en le secouant.

John émit un grognement et plissa douloureusement les yeux sans pour autant se réveiller. Dean soupira, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vomi et apparemment cette fois il n'avait pas atteint le coma éthylique, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris, cela se passait souvent à l'approche de Noël, repensant à des souvenirs douloureux de sa mère qu'il essayait d'effacer avec l'alcool. Il l'avait plus d'une fois retrouver dans cet état et avait même fallu parfois l'amener à l'hôpital. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le placer sur ses épaules et remarqua qu'il avait une plaie assez profonde à la main qui semblait encore saigner.

"Ok, il va falloir que tu m'aides, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'ils te recousent...Et te fassent un lavement d'estomac au passage." dit-il les dents serrés, tandis qu'il le plaçait sur ses épaules, bandant les muscles.

Son père émit un nouveau grognement qui fit souffler son haleine putride sur le visage de Dean mais il sût qu'il avait compris, malgré les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumant encore son esprit. Il descendit rapidement mais avec peine les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" s'exclama Sam en accourant.

"Rien. Il a trébuché et s'est cogné la tête contre un meuble. Je l'amène juste à l'hôpital pour savoir si il n'a rien." mentit-il en le remettant correctement sur ses épaules, "Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici, tu m'entends? Si tu as un problème tu appelles oncle Bobby."

Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Il souhaitait qu'il ait encore un peu d'estime pour son père, qu'il ne grandisse pas en se disant qu'il deviendrait comme lui plus tard. Car pour Dean c'était déjà trop tard et ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter le meilleur pour son petit frère. Il emmena donc son père jusqu'à l'Impala et le plaça sur le siège avant. Puis il s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra.

* * *

Il l'avait amené à l'hôpital où les médecins l'avaient immédiatement pris en charge (comme c'était une petite ville il y avait donc peu de patients). Ils lui avaient demandé son nom ainsi que celui de son père et l'avaient emmené.

"Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?" demanda une infirmière aux cheveux châtains courts et aux yeux bleus azurs en blouse vert pomme.

"Il s'est pris une cuite hier soir. Sa blessure à sa main doit être dû à une bouteilles qui se serait brisée et lui, serait tombé dessus." répondit-il tandis qu'elle notait ce qu'il disait sur un calepin.

Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle hocha la tête puis elle le regarda et remarqua son visage posé et sérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu t'appelles Dean c'est bien ça?"

Il hocha la tête, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Elle lui désigna une chaise et il s'assit, elle , faisant de même en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle posa son calepin sur ses genoux et le regarda un instant.

"Tu es souvent confronté à ce genre de situation?"

Dean haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui posait cette question. D'habitude les médecins se contentaient de soigner son père, de prendre sa déposition et la boucle était bouclée. Pourtant cette femme là, il lui avait fallut d'un seul regard pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et c'était même arrêter pour s'occuper de lui. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, préférant rester vague. Elle pinça les lèvres.

"Jai vu beaucoup d'enfants comme toi par le passé. Et je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, c'est ta vie privée après tout mais je sais que ça t'es souvent arrivé, ça se voit au calme sur ton visage."

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire?" répondit-il agressivement, n'aimant pas être si facilement mis à nu.

"Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à faire ça Dean." dit-elle posément sans broncher, "Et encore moins trouver son père dans cet état."

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules ce qui la fit soupirer.

"On va s'occuper de lui. Mais j'aimerais que si cette situation se manifeste encore, que tu viennes me voir. Je pourrais t'aider."

"J'en ai pas besoin. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais partir, j'ai mon petit frère qui m'attends à la maison."

Elle sentit bien que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de le faire se confier et c'est pourquoi elle ne l'empêcha pas de se lever. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

"Je m'appelle Dawn. Si tu as besoin de moi tu n'auras qu'à me demander à l'accueil, je viendrais aussitôt."

Il la regarda un instant puis se détourna, souhaitant quitter l'hôpital au plus vite. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces lieux et ne voulait encore moins regarder son père vomir. C'était déjà trop honteux de l'amener. Il rentra aussitôt et monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir vérifié que Sam était bien là. Il s'y enferma et se coucha sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ou ça allait le bouffer pendant toute la journée. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Michael et revint donc sur sa décision première avant cet évènement imprévu: Trier les informations qu'il avait sur Lucifer et trouver un moyen de faire sortir Castiel. Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête, en regardant le plafond. Comment pouvait-il le coincer? Si il entrait dans leur maison, il se ferait éjecté aussi sec et puis il y avait toujours quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Casser le mur? Non, ils en reconstruiraient un nouveau et ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses. Et puis Castiel ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait donc pas le faire témoigner. Et puis le profil psychologique de Lucifer était déconcertant mais cohérent. Les accès de colère qu'il semblait avoir parfois pouvait être une raison de sa brutalité sur Castiel, qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et donc incapable de se défendre. Il était sûr que Michael défendait son jumeau mais n'avait encore une fois aucune preuve.

Soudain il entendit trois petits coups contre son mur.

"Dean? Tu es là?" fit la voix de Castiel.

Il sursauta et se cogna accidentellement sur son bureau ce qui fit tomber les objets qui étaient dessus. Il jura et arrêta de bouger pour ne plus émettre aucun bruit.

"Heu...Dean? Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Il se mordit la lèvre, mourant d'envie de lui parler. Mais sa voix avait fais refaire surface le rêve qu'il avait enfin réussi à oublier grâce à tout ce qui était arrivé mais là ils étaient revenus, plus fort encore. Il se sentait trop gêné, il ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était impossible.

_"Dean..."_

Il entendait encore sa voix suave lui souffler son nom dans l'oreille. Toutes les émotions et sensations qu'il avait pu ressentir revinrent et il se colla ses genoux contre son torse en plissant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, pas alors que Castiel était juste à côté attendant une réponse.

"Je ne ressens rien pour Cas, je ne ressens rien pour Cas..." marmonnait-il en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Mais le fait que le jeune Novak insistait, n'aidait pas non plus.

"Tout va bien? Je sais que tu es là Dean...Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas?" dit-il presque souffrant.

Le Winchester restait silencieux. Ca aurait été pire si il avait du le regarder dans les yeux et remerciait pour la première fois de sa vie ce mur d'être présent. Finalement il entendit son ami soupirer et dire d'une voix triste:

"Je ne sais pas si tu m'en veux mais j'espère sincèrement que c'est autre chose. Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider..."

Puis le raclement se fit entendre une nouvelle fois et le silence revint. Dean déglutit difficilement.

"Pardonne moi Cas..." murmura-t-il désolé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Si un ami lui avait raconté ce rêve et ce qu'il venait de faire, il aurait sans hésitation dit qu'il était gay. Mais il ne l'était pas. Pourtant il commençait à avoir des doutes. Il s'empoigna les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai mal. Il était perdu et confus, ce n'était pas possible. Il tourna la tête en soupirant et regarda tous les objets tombés de son bureau d'un air las. Il remarqua, cacher par quelques stylos un bout de papier. Il ne souvenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait et il le prit pour voir ce qui était écrit dessus. C'était le numéro de Lisa. Il observa longuement l'écriture fine et délicate qui y était inscrite et prit une grande inspiration. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro. Lorsqu'il l'entendit décrocher il serra les poings et déclara:

"Lisa? C'est moi, Dean. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ce soir?"

* * *

Dean avait proposé à Lisa de venir le rejoindre vers vingt heure dans le square là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant où ils avaient parlé et mangé ensemble avec joie, se lançant des regards timides de temps à autre. Lorsqu'ils eut fini, ils partirent se balader un peu et avaient finalement trouvé un banc où ils avaient continué à parler. Il faisait maintenant nuit et seuls les lampadaires couvrant la route, éclairait la ville de leur lumière orangée. Mais l'on pouvait quand même voir les étoiles et c'est justement ce que Dean et Lisa étaient en train d'admirer. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le ciel, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Dean devait avouer qu'elle était magnifique ce soir, dans sa robe noir cintrée au niveau des hanches, les faisant ressortir, le visage maquillé et le visage rougi légèrement par le froid. Elle était tout simplement à craquer. Il la vit frissonner alors il enleva sa veste et la lui donna, comme dans tant de films qu'il avait vu les gentlemans faire.

"Merci..." souffla-t-elle en la serrant contre ses frêles épaules, "Et merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment bien."

Il sourit.

"Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir..."

"J'attendais que tu m'appelles avec impatience et j'ai bien cru que jamais tu n'allais le faire..."

'Moi non plus' pensa intérieurement Dean.

"Comme quoi je suis plein de surprise..."

Elle rit doucement et il la regarda en souriant. Elle était si belle et il ne doutait presque plus de son orientation sexuelle, ce qui le rassurait un peu. Elle regarda son portable et poussa un soupire triste.

"Il est tard...Je devrais rentrer chez moi sinon mes parents vont s'inquiéter."

Il hocha la tête et ils se levèrent.

"Je te raccompagnes alors." dit-il en souriant à nouveau.

Elle fit oui de la tête en rougissant un peu. Puis ils partirent, marchant côte à côte sans échanger le moindre mot. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils allaient se séparer et il savait qu'en faisant cela il ne douterait plus de rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de sa porte elle se tourna pour lui faire face et rougit.

"Encore merci Dean..." souffla-t-elle.

Elle lui sembla encore plus ravissante à ce moment là, et pour toute réponse, il lui prit doucement la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Lisa..." murmura-t-il en s'approchant sensiblement de son visage.

Elle rougit de plus belle et il plaça doucement sa main sur son cou pour l'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Puis il fit ce qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tous deux fermant leurs yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser. Il embrassa avec passion cette fille belle comme le jour et pourtant...

Et pourtant il ne ressentit _rien._ Cela ne lui procura aucun effet, aucun fourmillement, aucune vague de bien-être, absolument rien. Il ne ressentait pas plus que lorsqu'il buvait au goulot d'une bouteille de lait. Subitement une image lui vint en mémoire. Une image qui fit battre son cœur.

Une image de Castiel lui souriant.

Il sentit une étrange douleur aigu lui perforer le cœur et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, brisant le baiser, l'air confus. Lisa le regarda sans comprendre, une pointe de regret dans les yeux.

"Dean...?"

"Je...Je suis désolé mais...enfin je ne comprends pas..." balbutia-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il n'ai rien sentit? Il l'aimait du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait alors pourquoi...L'idée qui le suivait depuis le début lui revint en mémoire. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés et tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, elle le vit simplement en observant son regard perdu et apeuré et comprit aussitôt.

"Ah...Je vois...Je...Je...désolée Dean." dit-elle finalement avec gêne.

Puis elle baissa les yeux, semblant honteuse et rentra rapidement dans sa maison. Dean resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger à fixer la porte close. Il avait compris lui aussi. Il avait compris ce qu'il avait essayé de renier, de se convaincre le contraire pendant des jours. Ce qui était nébuleux au fond de son âme, trouble et évasif. Cela lui était impensable mais maintenant si évident...Si il n'avait rien ressentit c'était pour deux bonnes raisons.

Dean n'aimait plus les filles. Mais plus que tout...

Il était amoureux de Castiel.

**Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre un peu long et confus mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) , L'infirmière Dawn reviendra plus tard, ça c'est sûr! **

**J'ai mis du temps à le sortir et j'en suis désolée, j'essayerai de faire plus rapide la prochaine fois! Commentez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée de mon habituel retard (qui est de maintenant...DEUX MOIS? WOW LE RECORD) mais là j'avais vraiment trop de choses à faire, les exams, une fanfic que j'ai créé (et qui sera sans doute publier lorsque celle-ci sera finit)... Mais j'ai enfin réussi à poster et je suis sûre que vous me pardonnez :3 (Ah au fait je ne vous demande jamais d'écouter des chansons mais là si vous le souhaitez, je vous conseille 18 and Life de Skid Row, je trouve que ça colle bien avec!)**

Dean était rentré chez lui, marchant comme un automate (et devait d'ailleurs y ressembler), les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avait ouvert sa porte, l'avait fermé, puis était passé devant son père qui l'avait regardé d'un œil étrange mais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il était ensuite monté -sans toute fois s'en rendre compte- et c'était couché sur son lit tout habillé. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le plafond, son esprit aussi creux qu'un ballon de baudruche. Il avait bien essayé de dormir et avait fermé les yeux. Mais en fait, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête alors que ses paupières étaient fermées. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait pu penser quelques instants plus tôt. Ses mots se cognaient à l'intérieur de son crâne sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

_"J'étais amoureux de Castiel."_

C'était étrange comme paroles, elles lui semblaient totalement inconnues dans sa bouche. Mais tout était clair maintenant, ses rêves, son envie lancinante de lui parler, de l'entendre dire qu'il comptait pour lui...Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été stupide et aveugle, en essayant pendant des jours de se convaincre que ces choses qui lui arrivaient venaient seulement du fait que c'était son ami. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Devait-il lui en parler? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Ou se taire? Après tout pour Castiel il n'était que son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut terrible pour Dean. N'ayant pas passé une très bonne nuit, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et tout son corps lui semblait lourd et encombrant. Mais surtout il se sentait horriblement mal à l'intérieur. Car maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était attiré par Castiel il se sentait un peu déprimé. Non pas à cause de lui mais surtout parce qu'il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant se révélait être un mensonge. Il s'était toujours considéré comme viril et évitait tout ce qui était homosexualité mais maintenant qu'il était dedans, son cerveau ne l'intégrait toujours pas. C'était toujours très déstabilisant de se rendre compte de quelque chose qu'on avait cru impossible pendant des années devenait finalement possible, et tout ça en l'apprenant d'un coup de fouet.

Mais également, il avait réfléchi sur son attitude d'hier et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait rejeté Castiel. Il devait sans doute croire qu'il lui en voulait. Il regarda le mur pendant quelques secondes. Ses sentiments pour lui étant une certitude, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait l'aborder.

"Mais comment je vais faire?" soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le mur en pensant à Castiel, puis un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire l'interrompit.

"Bon je vais déjà prendre un café et une bonne douche pour me réveiller un peu." pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en baillant une nouvelle fois. Il remarqua qu'il avait encore les vêtements d'hier soir et grimaça en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qui en dégageait. Il se lava donc avec précaution, l'eau chaude le réveillant un peu plus. Une fois finie, il attrapa de nouveaux habits qu'il revêtit. Puis il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, les cheveux encore humide et se fit chauffer du café avant de se préparer un bol de céréales. Il s'assit en soupirant sur une chaise et tourna d'un air absent la cuillère dans son bol. Il repensa à la façon dont il devrait s'y prendre pour lui parler. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour les discours et craignait de dire tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait.

"Non mais qu'est ce que je vais dire?" pensa-t-il en ruminant, "Hey salut Cas, désolé pour hier mais j'ai embrassé la fille que tu n'aimais pas juste après t'avoir ignoré et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay! Au revoir et bonne journée!"

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de prendre une bouchée de ses céréales ramollies. En plus de la confusion qui l'animait, il se sentait un peu triste. Qu'est ce qui se passerait si il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui avouer ses sentiments? Il se renfermerait sur lui-même, dans la peur de ne pas être accepté et irait dans des bars gays pour se changer les idées? Devait-il renier ses sentiments et se taire à jamais? Non, impossible. Il repoussa cette pensée désagréable d'un geste désinvolte de la main et prit une cuillérée de ses céréales. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il connaissait Castiel et ne l'avait vu en personne que deux fois mais il avait déjà bouleversé sa vie. Un sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il repensait au visage rayonnant de Castiel lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Une chose est sûre, il lui dirait un jour, peut-être demain, peut-être dans un an, mais il lui dirait. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque.

Ce que c'était compliqué d'aimer...

Il entendit soudainement une porte à l'étage claquer, puis des pas descendre les escaliers. Sam devait être réveillé. Effectivement, il arriva en pyjama, les yeux encore ensommeillés et sortant à peine du lit.

"Heya Sunshine!" S'exclama Dean en mangeant une nouvelle cuillérée de céréales.

"Gnalut..." grogna Sam en baillant.

Dean sourit. Sam avait toujours eu le réveil difficile et cela lui faisait toujours rire lorsqu'il arrivait le matin, ses cheveux mi-longs emmêlés d'une façon impossible. Il se leva et rempli un verre de lait froid avant de sortir un paquet de cookies.

"Tiens ton petit déjeuner."

Sam hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui avant de bailler une nouvelle fois. Il mangea mollement ses cookies qu'il avait trempé dans du lait en silence. Dean le regarda un instant. Il semblait inquiet.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Non pas trop..." grommela-t-il en mordant dans un cookie.

"Ah? Et pourquoi?"

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Je m'inquiétais pour Papa."

Dean lui sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Papa est bien traité à l'hôpital, et puis sa vie n'est pas en danger. Ce n'est...Ce n'est qu'une fracture du crâne."

Sam releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Dean...Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir tu sais. Je sais très bien ce qui est arrivé à Papa. Je ne suis pas aveugle."

Dean baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Il avait tendance à oublier que Sam, bien qu'étant jeune, était loin d'être bête et était même plus intelligent que lui. Mais il voulait le protéger et ne voulait pas qu'il ai une mauvaise image de son père même si il savait que c'était déjà trop tard.

"Oui tu as raison...Je suis désolé Sammy." soupira-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête.

"On pourra aller le voir? Je sais qu'il n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux après...Maman."

Dean se sentit triste en entendant ce mot qu'il n'avait plus le loisir de prononcer mais ne laissa rien paraître.

"Bien sûr, je t'y emmènerai."

"Merci Dean." dit Sam en souriant.

Dean lui rendit son sourire. L'inquiétude qui se lisait quelques minutes avant cette discussion avait disparu pour faire place à un visage un peu plus rayonnant. Cela lui donna la pêche car si son petit frère était heureux, il l'était également. Il termina son petit déjeuner et les rangea dans le lave-vaisselle.

"Lorsque tu as fini, habille toi. On part dés que tu es prêt."

Comme prévu, Dean amena Sam avec l'Impala à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin il réfléchit pour la énième fois sur quand est-ce qu'il allait parler à Castiel. Il se dit finalement qu'il le ferait lorsqu'ils rentreraient, car après tout il n'y aurait pas John pour le surprendre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui était surprenant pour un hôpital mais cela était tout de même bien pour Dean qui n'aimait trop la foule. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur père. Dean se demandait si il dormait encore. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, son père de mauvaise humeur n'était jamais quelque chose de beau à voir. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le chambre il fut surpris de constater que son père était debout et était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements.

"Papa...?" s'étonna Dean.

"Bonjour papa!" fit Sam avec soulagement.

John releva la tête et ne sembla ni surpris ni particulièrement heureux de les voir.

"Ah Dean, Sammy! Super vous êtes là, je suppose que vous êtes venus avec l'Impala, tant mieux je n'aurais pas à marcher jusqu'à la maison finalement." dit-il en guise de bonjour.

"Mais pourquoi tu es levé? Tu as été interné hier!" s'exclama-t-il.

Le père Winchester haussa les épaules.

"J'allais quand même pas rester là en sachant qu'il y a deux crétins chez moi qui pourraient y mettre le feu! Et puis je vais très bien, je suis un Winchester oui ou non?."

"Mais tu n'es pas totalement guéri!"

"Et alors? J'ai très bien pu survivre sans eux jusque là. Et puis tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne t'en veuilles pas de m'avoir amener ici." grommela-t-il.

Dean savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait partir était parce qu'il détestait les hôpitaux. Il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était mal à l'aise car cela lui rappelait trop sa femme, où elle avait passé de longs mois à agoniser.

"Sam est vraiment _très heureux_ de te voir lui aussi." marmonna Dean glacialement pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient venus pour lui.

John souffla d'un air désintéressé tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

"En route."

Puis après avoir frotter distraitement la tête de Sam il passa devant eux sans plus un regard. Ce que Dean pouvait le haïr parfois, aussi bien pour son entêtement toujours aussi irraisonné mais aussi pour cet amour qu'il ne montrait jamais, pas même à Sam et qui leur faisait croire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Il savait bien qu'il les aimait mais il pensait que l'affection était parti en même temps que leur mère. Il le trouvait lâche de les délaisser. Mais ça il ne le dirait jamais à Sammy. Il lui ferait croire jusqu'au bout que son père était extraordinaire. Et puis qui sait...Peut-être qu'il finirait par y croire lui aussi?

Ils le suivirent à travers les couloirs, sous le regard mécontent des médecins qui désapprouvaient son choix de s'en aller. Au moment de sortit, Dean vit l'infirmière Dawn qui passait. Elle le remarqua et le voyant avec son père qui s'en allait, son visage s'attrista. Dean hocha la tête silencieusement pour la saluer puis la détourna bien vite. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

Le chemin dans l'Impala se passa en silence, seul la musique d'AC/DC passant à la radio le brisant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Dean vit Gabriel qui attendait devant leur porte, toujours avec une sucette à la main. En entendant le bruit du moteur, il se retourna et constatant que c'était les Winchesters , il sourit.

"C'est qui ce zozo?" bougonna le père en tirant le frein à main.

"Un ami de Sam." répondit Dean.

John marmonna quelque chose du genre "un ami? N'importe quoi..." puis sortit de la voiture. Sam fit de même et courut jusqu'à Gabriel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Hello Sammy!" s'exclama Gabriel avec un clin d'œil, "Tu veux venir jouer?"

Sam agita frénétiquement la tête, surexcité, puis se tourna vers Dean et John.

"Je peux...?"

John hocha la tête, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. Mais il ne savait pas que cette demande ne lui était pas dédiée car ses yeux étaient tournés vers Dean.

"Fais comme tu veux." répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Sam le remercia et alla se promener avec Gabriel. Dean ne faisait pas complètement confiance au Novak mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien à Sam. Et puis il préférait qu'il soit loin de la maison quand il y avait John. Il rentra à la maison avec son père qui alla s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il se servit un verre de Whisky. Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément il était irrécupérable.

"Dean." l'appela-t-il.

"Qui y a -t-il?" répondit-il alors qu'il allait monter les escaliers.

"J'aimerais du calme, il y avait toujours du bruit à l'hôpital. Donc je ne veux pas t'entendre, c'est clair?"

Dean soupira.

"Oui monsieur."

Puis il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se tourna directement vers le mur et le regarda longuement. Il avait tellement envie de lui parler...Et puis après tout qu'est ce qui le retenait de le faire? Son père était en bas et ne l'entendrait surement pas. Et puis...Quand à ses aveux, il aviserait en cours de route. Il s'approcha du mur et s'assit à côté du trou, comme à son habitude.

"Cas'?"

Il attendit quelques secondes mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il savait qu'il était là et qu'il l'écoutait. Il ne quittait jamais sa chambre, pourquoi ne serait-il pas là? Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Cas'...Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends. Bon, voilà je...Je suis désolé. Hier, c'était vrai. J'étais là quand tu as tenté de m'appeler, mais ça je pense que tu le sais déjà. En faites hier c'était vraiment une journée de dingue et pendant la nuit il m'est arrivé que...quelque chose dont j'éviterais de parler sinon tu vas me prendre pour un psychopathe mais ça m'a vraiment perturbé...Je sais que je suis la seule personne en dehors de ta famille à qui tu peux parler et ça a du vraiment t'attrister que je refuses de te parler comme ça. C'était la chose la plus cruelle que je pouvais faire. Je m'en veux tu sais. Je voulais pas te faire du mal...(il rit tristement) Tu mérites mieux comme ami c'est sûr..."

Le mot "ami" avait eu du mal à sortir. Il voulait tellement être plus qu'un "ami"...Mais il avait peur que si il lui disait, il allait briser cette amitié qui avait naquit entre eux.

"Enfin bref voilà c'était pour te dire ça et une nouvelle fois que j'étais désolé. Je comprendrais vraiment si tu souhaitais ne plus me parler et..."

"Jamais je ne voudrais cesser de te parler Dean." le coupa la voix de Castiel.

Dean fut soulagé de n'entendre aucune animosité dans sa voix. Il paraissait même heureux.

"Cas'! C'est...C'est génial d'entendre ta voix!"

Castiel rit doucement de l'autre côté.

"Pareil. Tu m'avais manqué."

Le cœur de Dean fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Tu m'en veux toujours?" s'enquit-il de demander.

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai été une nouvelle fois égoïste, tu as raison tu es le seul ami que j'ai dans ma vie et...Chaque fois que je me dis que tu pourrais t'en aller et me laisser seul...Ca me brise le cœur et j'agis puérilement." dit-il d'une voix plus basse pour les derniers mots.

"Oh Cas' ne pense pas ça. Jamais je ne te quitterais."

Castiel sourit. Ses mots lui faisaient extraordinairement plaisir. Dean était le seul qui lui disait des mots gentils. Et Dieu qu'il adorait ça, il buvait chacune de ses paroles comme le lus délicat des nectars en espérant que jamais la source ne se tarisse. Il savait bien que cela pouvait sembler égoïste mais avec une vie comme la sienne...Qu'y avait-il de mal à se faire plaisir?

"Par rapport à ce que tu disais...Je ne sais pas si je mérites un ami comme toi mais une chose est sûre...C'est que je ne voudrais en changer pour rien au monde."

Dean sourit.

"Merci Cas'."

Il y eut un silence où tous deux se délectaient des paroles qu'ils avaient prononcé. Ce fut Castiel qui brisa finalement ce silence.

"En fait...Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais décidé de me parler d'un seul coup. Ne crois pas que c'est un reproche mais je voudrais juste savoir ce qui t'a décidé."

Dean s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Devait-il lui dire? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on disait à la légère et aurait préféré le dire face à face mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Bon voilà ça ne va pas te plaire mais hier...Hier je suis sorti avec Lisa."

Il entendit Castiel pousser un soupir mais ne dit cependant rien.

"Et un truc dingue m'est arrivé. Je me suis rendu compte que...que..."

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Il avait l'impression qu'il jouait sa vie. Ce qui devait être sans doute le cas, car en cas de refus...Il ne pense pas qu'il s'en remettrait.

"Que quoi?" fit Castiel en le tirant de ses pensées.

"C'était à propos de toi Cas'. Je n'avais jamais cru ça possible. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer ensuite mais je ne peux pas garder ça sur le cœur plus longtemps."

Castiel attendait avec impatience derrière le mur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il allait lui demander qu'il était parfaitement à l'écoute...

Lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit.

Dean l'entendit également.

"C'est Gabriel?" demanda-t-il.

Peu importe qui c'était, il avait cassé sa déclaration. Il se sentit découragé. Mais bizarrement Castiel ne répondit pas. Dean entendit un son sifflant, assez fort et rapide. Il se demandait d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. En l'écoutant plus attentivement, il comprit que c'était Castiel.

Il respirait tellement fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre d'ici.

"Cas'? Cas'! Qu'est ce qui se passe?" chuchota-t-il.

Il entendit des pas s'avancer doucement, d'un pas tranquille et lent. Il entendit Castiel gigoter sur son lit.

"S'il te plait...Je n'ai rien fait, je t'en prie..." se mit-il à sangloter d'une voix implorante.

Le cœur de Dean s'arrêta. Il était terrifié, sa voix le faisait clairement sentir. Ca ne pouvait...Ca ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait?

Il entendit des raclements sur le mur. C'était Castiel qui ,essayant de reculer le plus possible, griffait le mur avec ses ongles. D'un seul coup il poussa un cri strident et Dean se leva d'un seul coup.

"Cas'!" s'exclama-t-il, apeuré.

Il entendit un bruit sourd et Castiel hurla de douleur. Son cri figea Dean. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus horrible dans sa vie. D'autre bruits sourds suivirent et Castiel hurla de plus belle. Il entendait ses sanglots, ses supplications qui priait son agresseur d'arrêter.

On le frappait.

Dean commença à tambouriner sur le mur.

"Arrête ça, connard! Laisse-le tu m'entends! Laisse-le!"

Il hurlait de toutes ses forces mais il ne semblait ne pas l'entendre. Les cris de Castiel redoublaient, de plus en plus étranglés par les sanglots, et chacun était un coup de poignard dans le corps de Dean. L'attaquant ne parlait même pas. Mais Dean entendait son rire, sadique, mesquin. Il se délectait des cris de Castiel. C'était répugnant. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, son cerveau était comme gelé. Il tambourina de plus en plus fort, les poings en sang et les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça, c'était trop abominable. Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua, si bien que les cris de Castiel finirent par couvrir ceux de Dean qui implorait de tout son être que cela cesse.

**Je suppose que vous allez me haïr d'avoir recommencé à poster...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je n'ai pas de retard cette fois *applaudissements chaleureux* je suis même en avance pour rattraper ces deux mois de silence radio total! Allé avouez que vous êtes fiers de moi :3 j'espère que le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas trop traumatisé parce qu'on repart pour un tour!**

**Enjoy!**

Dean avait cessé de crier le nom de Castiel car sa gorge lui faisait mal, tout comme ses yeux qui étaient devenus rouge et injectés de sang à force de pleurer. On avait battu Castiel sous ses yeux, ou plutôt sous ses oreilles car il n'avait heureusement rien vu. Il n'avait jamais souffert aussi fort intérieurement de toute sa vie, c'était comme si c'était lui qui avait reçu les coups. L'homme qu'il aimait tant...On l'avait torturé et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était dans une rage folle. Il l'était tellement que des veines s'étaient mises à pulser au niveau de front. Il allait faire payer son agresseur, il allait le tuer si c'était nécessaire. Sa respiration était lourde et saccadée, l'adrénaline se dispersait partout dans son corps pour lui donner l'énergie de mettre une raclée au responsable du malheur de Castiel. Il se mit à courir vers la porte et l'ouvrit...Atterrissant nez à nez avec son père.

"C'était quoi ce boucan? Je t'avais dis que-"

"Pousse toi." le coupa Dean froidement.

John fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

Dean en ayant marre du manque de réflexe de son père, le poussa violemment sur le côté avant de se remettre à courir. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et n'en ayant que faire du vent glacial qui soufflait dehors, il se rendit à pas de course à la maison des Novak. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes. La colère le submergeait tout entier, vague noire et dégoulinante, source de toute folie. Il ne pensait qu'à Castiel, ses cris retentissant encore et encore dans son esprit. Une fois devant la porte il la défonça d'un puissant coup de pied qui faillit la faire sortir de ses gonds. Anna qui était dans le salon poussa un cri apeuré. Mais Dean ne la vit même pas et tourna directement la tête vers la chambre de Castiel. Il allait s'y diriger mais un vertige le prit quelques secondes. Castiel était derrière cette porte, contusionné et probablement encore en train de pleurer et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. La brume de fureur qui lui avait brouillée l'esprit se dissipa légèrement et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait couru jusqu'ici et était entré dans la maison par effraction. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Il s'avança d'un pas tremblant vers les escaliers.

Et c'est là que la porte s'ouvrit.

Il vit Lucifer en sortir, le visage tendu et fermé. Mais la chose qui le fit sursauter...

C'était le sang sur ses mains.

Le sang de Dean ne fit pas un tour qu'il s'élança en direction de Lucifer, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il abattit son poing violemment dans sa figure en poussant un cri de fureur. Il resta quelques secondes, la tête rejetée en arrière. Puis il la tourna lentement et fit face au Winchester, la colère se lisant sur son visage se voulant impassible. Puis il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un rapide mouvement du pouce et crispa les poings.

"Winchester..." dit-il simplement, la voix tremblante presque de rage.

Avant que Dean n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui envoya une droite monumentale qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il dévala les escaliers et atterrit en bas à côté de Anna qui était tétanisé et n'osait même plus bouger. Il gémit doucement, sentant sa pommette se gonfler douloureusement.

"Je ne comprend toujours pas, pourquoi tu es toujours sur nous." renifla Lucifer avec impatience," J'ai essayé d'être poli, essayé de ne pas m'énerver...Mais quoi que je fasses..."

"Tu t'obstines toujours à me faire chier." ajouta-t-il en le prenant par le col pour le lever.

"Va te faire." cracha Dean.

Puis il lui envoya un nouveau coup de poing dans la tempe qui cette fois fit gémir Lucifer, qui le lâcha. Dean reprit son souffle, profitant de l'étourdissement de son adversaire. Toute sa colère se déversait dans ses veines en un flot continu, tout son désespoir...

Tout son amour.

Il combla la distance qui les séparait et avant que Lucifer n'ai pu se remettre sur ses gardes, lui envoya un uppercut sous la mâchoire qui le fit tomber. Il allait lui sauter dessus pour le frapper au sol mais cette fois, Lucifer lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui souffla toute l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il se mit à tousser, en se tenant le ventre de douleur et essayant de récupérer de l'oxygène mais Lucifer se releva pour le frapper à la mâchoire. Sa tête cogna la rampe de l'escalier qui produit un craquement inquiétant. Il poussa un grognement et s'effondra sur le sol. Du sang chaud coulait de son arcade sourcilière et il avait l'impression qu'un marteau tambourinait dans son crâne. Lucifer s'avançait lentement vers lui et il voulut se relever mais son corps tout entier ne lui obéissait plus. Le Novak le prit une nouvelle fois par le col, un rictus de rage déformant ses traits. Dean le regarda avec défi, sans baisser les yeux, tandis qu'il levait le poing pour le frapper à nouveau. Alors dans un effort surhumain, il lui donna un coup de tête qui fit autant mal à son adversaire qu'à lui. Lucifer s'effondra et Dean leva à son tour le poing pour le frapper.

"Dean ne fait pas ça!" s'écria une voix.

Dean tourna la tête avec difficulté et découvrit Castiel qui dévalait les escaliers pour aller à leur rencontre. Son cœur se fendit en mille morceaux lorsqu'il vit le bleu qu'il avait sous la mâchoire et les traces de sang séché sous son nez. Lucifer en avait profité pour se relever et s'apprêtait à continuer le combat mais le jeune Novak attrapa son frère par le torse et le tira en arrière. Lucifer essaya de se débattre en grognant.

"Castiel, lâche moi!" s'écria-t-il en gesticulant.

"Ne le frappe pas je t'en prie! C'est...C'est mon ami!" cria-t-il à son tour, puis se tournant vers Dean "S'il te plaît arrête toi aussi, ça suffit. Il n'a rien fait..."

Lucifer arrêta soudainement de bouger et le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Ton...ami?"

Dean, bien qu'ayant très mal à la tête, allait s'avancer vers eux, mais fut lui aussi tiré en arrière.

"Bordel Dean Mais qu'est ce que tu fous!" hurla la voix de son père dans son dos.

Dean ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Il regardait avec incompréhension Castiel qui tenait toujours fermement son frère. Pourquoi l'avait-il arrêté? Il était toujours aussi en colère parce qu'il l'avait frappé et se demandait pourquoi il l'avait protégé. C'était son bourreau et il le protégeait? Comment pouvait-il mentir en disant qu'il n'avait rien fait?

"Allez viens, on va sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un appelle la police." grogna son père en le tirant dehors.

"Castiel..." souffla Dean en le regardant, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune Novak tourna la tête pour éviter son regard et monta les escaliers, aidant son frère à monter. Juste avant de partir, Dean entendit Michael hurler "oh mon dieu" en voyant son frère contusionné, le nez en sang. John l'emmena rapidement jusqu'à l'Impala. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue et il mit du temps à trouver la poignée de la portière.

"O-Où va-t-on?" demanda-t-il, la tête lui tournant affreusement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège avant.

"A l'hôpital. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais à cause de tes conneries, tu saignes abondamment."

Dean se toucha l'arcade. Il grimaça douloureusement. Elle était ouverte et ce qu'il avait cru pour des larmes auparavant était en fait du sang.

"T'as de la chance que tu sois trop blessé pour que je t'en colles une." dit-il tandis qu'il faisait rugir le moteur.

Dean tourna la tête vers la maison des Novak.

Mais qu'avait-il fait?

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Dean se rendait à l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant la durée du trajet, John parce qu'il était énervé et Dean parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se demandait si Castiel le détestait parce qu'il avait frappé quelqu'un de sa famille. Si jamais c'était le cas il ne le supporterait pas. En y pensant il se sentait un peu bête maintenant car cela n'avait servi à rien. Peut-être même que tout se répercuterait sur le pauvre Castiel. Dean secoua la tête. Il fallait mieux ne pas y penser, il sentait déjà les larmes revenir au galop et ne voulait pas fondre en larmes devant son père qui le traiterait à coup sûr de mauviette en pensant que c'était un pleurnichard. Alors il se vida l'esprit tout le chemin, préférant regarder le paysage d'hiver qui défilait.

Une fois arrivés, John le tenant fermement par le bras, l'emmena à l'accueil. Il demanda un médecin et la femme de l'accueil regarda avec peine le visage du jeune Winchester. Il n'aimait pas être dévisagé et sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il sentait bien que la femme pensait que c'était son père qui l'avait battu. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas.

"Bonjour, mon fils s'est battu avec un de ses camarades. Je voudrais savoir s'il n'a rien de trop grave." déclara le père.

La femme le regarda de haut en bas d'un air mal à l'aise.

"Euh oui attendez quelques minutes je vous prie, je vais appeler un aide soignant..." dit-elle en prenant le téléphone.

"Je le prend!" s'écria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les deux Winchester se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait crié cela et Dean reconnut immédiatement l'infirmière Dawn qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt qui courait vers eux. Il se demandait si elle les guettait à chaque fois qu'elle venait où si c'était vraiment une coïncidence. Elle s'arrêta devant eux en reprenant son souffle.

"Dean...Si tu veux bien me suivre."

Elle regarda un instant John d'un air agacé et marmonna un rapide "bonjour Monsieur Winchester vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente" avant de partir en tournant les talons. Elle l'emmena dans un cabinet et lui demanda de s'assoir sur le lit blanc au milieu de la pièce. Il enleva sa veste et obéit. Il y avait une glace accrochée au mur où Dean se vit lorsqu'il s'assit. Il faisait peur à voir. Il avait un énorme hématome sur la pommette gauche, rouge et gonflé; son front avait lui aussi un hématome bleuâtre et toute la partie droite de son visage était couverte de sang à cause de son arcade sourcilière qui était fendue. Son ventre également, le faisait souffrir et lorsqu'il se toucha, il grimaça de douleur. Encore un hématome. Dawn le regarda pendant quelques secondes en secouant la tête tristement.

"Mon dieu...Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Dean?" gémit-elle.

"Je me suis battu." lâcha Dean en détournant la tête.

Elle poussa un long soupir et s'assit en face de lui sur un tabouret.

"Avec qui?"

"Mon voisin."

Elle le regarda un moment et l'ausculta.

"Ton arcade est ouverte. Il va falloir recoudre."

Puis elle attrapa une bouteille d'alcool, du coton, un anesthésiant et une aiguille atraumatique (aiguille spéciale pour le médical avec un fil directement dessus). Elle enleva d'abord le sang avec du coton aseptisé mouillé, ce qui fit gémir Dean à chaque passage car elle était en plein sur ses hématomes. Puis après lui avoir injecté un anesthésiant et avoir mis de l'alcool, elle commença à recoudre l'arcade ouverte avec l'aiguille avec des mouvements habiles.

"Tu sais..." dit-elle soudain, "Tu peux tout me dire..."

"Qu'est ce que je devrais vous dire?"

Elle s'arrêta de recoudre un instant puis continua.

"La vérité."

Dean fronça les sourcils, ce qui donna un résultat étrange vu que l'anesthésique l'empêchait de froncer l'un de ses sourcils.

"Ah je vois. Vous pensez que c'est mon père..." dit-il finalement en soupirant.

Elle hocha la tête et coupa le fil après avoir fait un nœud.

"Vous vous trompez. Je me suis vraiment battu avec mon voisin."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si abattu?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle appliquait une pommade sur ses bleus et hématomes.

Dean baissa les yeux. Il était toujours aussi en colère et toujours aussi meurtri intérieurement. Lorsqu'il avait regardé dans les yeux de Castiel il avait vu qu'il lui en voulait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il savait qu'il avait agis sans réfléchir, comme toujours, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il venge Castiel, il fallait qu'il le protège, qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul...

Qu'il sache qu'il l'aimait.

Il se mordit les lèvres avec amertume. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir après ça.

"J'ai fait le con." répondit-il finalement.

Dawn posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et le regarda pour la énième fois.

"Tu es amoureux Dean?"

Il sursauta. Comment avait-elle deviné? Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux et se mit à rougir inconditionnellement.

"Non."

Elle sourit.

"Tu ne sais pas mentir, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure."

"Vous êtes venue pour me soigner ou pour vous immiscer dans ma vie privée?" grogna-t-il.

Bizarrement, il avait envie de tout lui dire. Son visage aspirait la confiance et l'affection. Ca lui faisait un peu peur car il n'avait jamais eu de confident car il ne voulait jamais partager ses sentiments.

"Je suis là pour t'aider Dean. Je vois parfois des jeunes de ton âge tu sais et il y a trois raisons dans ton genre de blessures. Leurs parents ou leur entourage. La chute. Et enfin l'amour. Ta réaction démontre clairement la dernière catégorie."

"C'est bon, c'est bon, vous m'avez démasqué...N'en dites rien à mon père s'il vous plait." soupira-t-il finalement.

"Ne t'en fais pas je suis tenue au 'secret médical' on va dire." puis pour détendre l'atmosphère demanda en riant, "Elle est mignonne au moins?"

Il se mit à rougir un peu plus. C'était délicat à expliquer.

"Ben...En fait c'est qu'euh..." bafouilla-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

Puis ne pouvant en dire davantage il la regarda et sourit maladroitement. Elle fronça les sourcils puis au bout de quelques secondes elle les haussa, comprenant finalement.

"Oh. Oh!" fit-elle en riant, "Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ce n'est pas banal."

"Il n'y a pas de mal...J'ai été aussi surpris que vous la première fois." souffla-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis elle lui demanda de soulever son tee-shirt pour voir il n'avait pas de côtes cassées. Elle fut soulagée de ne rien voir et lui mit de la pommade sur son hématome. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

"Reviens me voir dans deux semaines pour enlever les points. Si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas, je suis toujours là sauf le week-end car je veux passer un peu de temps avec ma fille...Mais surtout évite de te fatiguer."

Il hocha la tête et enfila sa veste. Puis il lui serra la main.

"Merci Dawn."

Elle sourit amicalement.

"Reviens me voir quand tu veux, je suis toujours là pour t'aider. Mais de préférence pas blessé cette fois." ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il sortit et alla rejoindre son père qui attendait sur une chaise de la salle d'attente.

"Ca va mieux?" demanda-t-il en se levant.

"Oui."

"Alors on en reparle à la maison." lâcha-t-il en lorgnant sur les femmes de l'accueil qui le regardaient avec suspicion.

Dean hocha la tête. Ca allait chauffer pour lui à la maison. Mais en vérité ça ne l'inquiétait même pas. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de devoir parler à nouveau à Castiel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya sunshines! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre! Je pense que je vais enchaîner les chapitres vu que j'ai plein de temps à moi et que je suis très inspirée! Je préviens il ne sera pas vraiment tout en joie et en couleurs. C'est un chapitre sombre. Je pense terminer cette histoire en quinze chapitres (voire plus on ne sait pas) donc on est assez proche de la fin. Saviez vous que ce sera la première fanfiction que je finirais? Bref on s'en fous, Enjoy!**

Encore une fois, John et Dean étaient restés silencieux sur le chemin. Ils n'avaient jamais été des hommes de dialogues, surtout entre eux, mais tous deux savaient très bien que tout devra être expliqué une fois à la maison. Lorsque la voiture entra dans l'allée, Dean vit Sam et Gabriel qui rentraient de leur balade. Sam souriait et Gabriel riait avec lui en lui donnant quelques bonbons. Le moteur fut coupé et Sam courut jusqu'à la portière de Dean, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il le perdit instantanément lorsque Dean sortit de la voiture. Il le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes où Dean n'osait le regarder dans les yeux.

"Dean...Mais...Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?" dit-il en un souffle.

"Je me suis battu Sammy. Ne t'en fais pas je me suis fait soigné et tout va bien maintenant."

Sam approcha une main tremblante de son visage, de grosses larmes s'accumulant aux coins de ses yeux puis la retira aussitôt de peur de le blesser. Gabriel s'approcha, ayant bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Ca alors...Tu t'es battu avec un pitbull ou quoi?" s'exclama-t-il en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

Dean le regarda puis lui dit d'une voix sombre.

"Tu devrais aller voir ton frère Lucifer. Et Castiel par la même occasion." ajouta-t-il.

Gabriel ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et sans plus attendre, il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa maison pour aller rejoindre ses proches. Il avait tout de suite compris. Le jeune Winchester le suivit du regard.

"Dean rentre. On doit discuter." fit la voix de son père qui attendait devant la porte.

Dean soupira, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Il s'agenouilla devant Sam qui émettait de petits reniflements saccadés pour éviter de pleurer. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Va dans ma chambre Sammy. Tu te souviens des soldats de plombs que je refusais de te passer? Tu peux les prendre pour jouer avec si tu le souhaites."

Sam le regarda avec tristesse. Il savait bien qu'il voulait le mettre à l'écart lorsqu'ils se disputeraient, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête et suivit Dean lorsqu'il se releva. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sam monta directement dans la chambre, après un dernier regard suppliant à Dean. Ce dernier était dos à son père qui le fixait intensément. Il se retourna, en mettant toute l'arrogance et la force qu'il pouvait dans son regard, bien qu'à l'intérieur il aurait juste voulu se laisser tomber au sol et pleurer. John croisa les bras.

"Maintenant ça suffit. Tu vas immédiatement m'expliquer ce que tu fous." siffla-t-il.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire." répliqua Dean sans baisser le regard.

"Ne me mens pas Dean. Depuis qu'on est dans cette maison tu n'as fait qu'enchainer les conneries. Et je ne parle même pas de ton attitude plus qu'étrange. Sans déconner? Tu t'es battu! Avec nos voisins en plus!"

Dean renifla en détournant le regard d'un air insolent.

"Je fais ce que je veux."

Il releva le regard et vit qu'il y avait une veine qui palpitait sur le front de son père tandis qu'il le regardait fixement. Pas bon. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua soudainement contre le mur ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

"Fais pas le con avec moi Dean!" hurla-t-il, "Je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond! Tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ou je te jure que t'auras pas que ça comme bleus."

Dean essayait de se débattre tant qu'il pouvait contre la poigne de son père mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se sentait trop faible.

"Et dis moi enfin qui est ce putain de Castiel!" cria-t-il encore.

Dean arrêta de se débattre et regarda son père avec détresse. John fut déstabilisé pendant un instant mais ne relâcha pas son poing pour autant. Le jeune Winchester resta silencieux pendant un instant puis, ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux il murmura:

"Tu veux la vérité?"

John ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il avoue aussi vite, ce fut pourquoi sa voix s'adoucit d'un coup.

"Euh...Bien sûr."

Dean se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et John le laissa faire.

"Castiel...C'est un membre de la famille Novak."

John fronça les sourcils car il ne souvenait pas en avoir déjà entendu parler. Mais il le laissa continuer.

"Il est...Il est séquestré dans sa chambre depuis des années. Il se fait battre. Et...J'ai voulu l'aider car on le frappait encore. Mais je suis trop faible et pas assez intelligent. Il faut...Il faut que tu me crois papa...Il faut qu'on le sorte de là, il est malheureux et...C'est mon ami.""

Il se garda bien d'avouer comment ils communiquaient. Après tout il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son père. Ce dernier le regarda l'air pensif sans rien dire. Dean n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, c'était un adulte, il pouvait faire quelque chose lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, John soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

"Tu veux quoi Dean?"

Dean ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

"Euh...Quoi?" fit Dean en plissant les yeux.

Son père se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Tu veux de l'attention c'est ça? Tu nous fais une pseudo crise d'adolescence? Mais c'est n'importe quoi Dean, ça ne sert à rien d'inventer des choses pour te justifier! Les Novak? Sans rire? Des bourreaux d'enfant? Non mais tu délires, ce sont des catholiques en plus! Inventer un si gros mensonge, je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi! "

"Hein? Mais c'est pas du tout ce que..."

"J'en ai marre." le coupa-t-il avec impatience, "Monte dans ta chambre. A partir de maintenant tu n'as le droit de partir de la maison sous aucun prétexte. Je savais bien que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec toi."

"Attends, non je-"

"Dans ta chambre!" hurla John.

Dean sursauta. Il regarda son père avec un mélange de détresse et de colère mais ses yeux démontraient clairement qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent, complètement découragé. Il se retourna sans un mot et monta dans sa chambre comme il lui avait demandé. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et regarda sa chambre avec des yeux vides. Personne ne l'aidait. Il était seul dans une lutte acharnée et perdue d'avance. Qui penserait que des hommes d'églises puissent avoir des enfants aux idées sadiques? Personne. Seulement lui. Il pinça les lèvres car des larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Il se sentait si faible de pleurer ainsi... Il se retourna et levant le poing, il l'abattit dans le mur. Il frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à faire saigner ses phalanges déjà blessées. Il y mit toute sa rage, toute sa tristesse non évacuée. Il en avait assez. Assez d'être seul, assez d'être impuissant.

Au bout d'un moment, ses poings furent dans l'incapacité d'encaisser le moindre choc et il s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains pour pleurer en silence. Pleurer ainsi lui fit du bien, il avait de trop nombreuses fois ravalé ses larmes. Lorsque ses glandes lacrymales furent aussi sèches que des puits au Sahara, il releva la tête et fixa le mur au trou. Est ce que Castiel était derrière? Il fallait qu'il lui parle mais il avait une trouille monstre. Puis il se dit qu'il fallait arrêter d'être faible, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Alors c'est sur ses jambes tremblantes qu'il se traina jusqu'au mur et s'y adossa. Sa gorge était devenue subitement sèche.

_"N'abandonne pas maintenant..." pensa_-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis après avoir déglutit avec peine il se risqua.

"C-Cas?" dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

"Dean." répondit pour la première fois immédiatement Castiel.

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi dire après. Heureusement Castiel prit les devants.

"Comment vas-tu?"

Dean eut un frisson qui lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale. Sa voix était froide et monotone. Absolument aucune émotion. Il lui en voulait c'était sûr...Ou bien y avait-il quelque chose d'autre?

"Je...Je vais bien. On m'a bien soigné à l'hôpital."

Il y eut un silence. Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

"Tant mieux." répondit-il finalement.

"Et...Lucifer?"

Non pas qu'il se souciait de lui mais c'était une forme de politesse qu'il espérait, dégèlerait Castiel.

"Il n'a rien de cassé. Son nez à arrêté de saigner. C'est toi qui était le plus blessé."

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas du tout le timbre de sa voix. Mais que cachait-il?

"Cas'...Je voulais te dire que..."

"Dean." le coupa-t-il.

Le jeune Winchester déglutit avec peine.

"Oui?"

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

"Ca ne sert à rien de t'excuser. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais faire et je t'en suis reconnaissant d'avoir essayé."

Dean soupira discrètement.

"Mais je dois te dire quelque chose."

Il arrêta de respirer.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" dit-il la voix étranglée.

"Il vaudrait mieux...Que l'on arrête de se parler." annonça-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean n'arrivait pas à intégrer ses paroles. Il resta sans rien dire la bouche ouverte.

"Q-Quoi?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu." répondit Castiel d'un ton qui cachait mal la tristesse qui l'animait.

"Attends...Non, tu peux pas..."

"Adieu Dean." dit-il finalement, pour couper court à la discussion.

Il allait l'arrêter mais il l'entendit qui poussait son lit signifiant son départ. Dean resta complètement interdit, toujours adossé au mur. Lorsque son cerveau intégra enfin ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, de nouvelles larmes, qu'il pensait avoir épuisé complètement, se remirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles et contusionnées. Il fut prit de sanglots si violent qu'il dû se rouler en boule pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une tristesse aussi grande dans son cœur. Cela lui coupait la respiration et il avait l'impression d'être poignardé de l'intérieur. Pourquoi décidait-il ça? Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et juste l'ignorer. Il avait besoin de lui, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Si il ne lui parlait plus... Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il commença à s'attraper les cheveux et pleura de plus belle.

"_Castiel je t'en prie ne me laisse pas..."_ gémit-il entre deux sanglots.

* * *

Les quatre jours qui suivirent l'annonce de Castiel, furent la descente aux enfers de Dean. Il avait bien essayé de le recontacter mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Gabriel ne venait plus et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui reparler. Il resta dans sa chambre, sur son lit et fixait le mur en face de lui sans vraiment le voir, toute pensée s'étant envolée de son cerveau meurtrie. Il cessa de manger, ou alors très peu et ne se levait que pour ses besoins primaires. Sam avait bien essayé de le réveiller, de le faire rire ou autre...Sans grand succès. Il avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre et de ne plus bouger. Il s'était enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même et était rentré dans un mutisme tel, qu'il ne parlait plus à personne, ni son frère, ni son père quand il venait le voir. Il maigrissait à vu d'œil. Il n'avait plus goût à rien.

Dean sentait comme un trou dans sa poitrine, un trou que rien ne pourrait combler à part bien sûr, une certaine personne. Il avait un manque considérable et ce manque était tel qu'il pensait qu'il allait en mourir. Parfois, dans ses moments de lucidité, il se demandait comment le simple fait qu'il l'ignore pouvait l'affecter autant. Il n'était pas mort, et pourtant pour celui c'était la même chose. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu et tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusque là démontrait bien ce qu'il pensait. Le soir, sa famille était réveillée par lui qui hurlait le nom de Castiel dans des cauchemars où il le voyait se faire torturer, mourir ou tout simplement il le voyait lui arracher le cœur. Lorsqu'on lui demandait de quoi il avait rêvé il se retournait et faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à discuter. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon? Personne ne le croyait. Il était vide de l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un avait creusé jusqu'à en extraire la dernière goutte de lui-même et ne laissait qu'une coquille vide. Encore une fois, il n'était pas mort non. Mais lorsque l'on vous arrache l'être aimé, la différence est très mince.

Au bout du cinquième jour, Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sam était immensément triste pour son grand-frère et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Tout avait commencé le jour ou leur père l'avait disputé mais il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Dean ne s'enfermerait pas ainsi juste pour une dispute. Quelque chose était arrivé après.

Pour la énième fois depuis des jours il entra dans sa chambre, un plateau dans les mains.

"Dean?"

Aucune réaction, à peine un clignement de paupière. De toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose.

"Dean, je vais voir Gabriel."

Il attendit puis ne voyant toujours rien il soupira.

"Je reviens tout de suite ne t'en fais pas." il posa le plateau qui contenait son repas à côté de lui et prit l'ancien qui était toujours intact, "Je t'ai fais un nouveau repas. Papa est parti faire des courses. Je te laisse seul pas longtemps d'accord?"

Double clignement de paupière mais ce n'était pas une réponse. Dieu, que Sam haïssait de le voir à l'état de légume. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il sortit et avant de fermer la porte ajouta:

"A toute de suite."

Puis il partit en courant et ferma la maison à clé. Il regarda la maison des Novak. C'était là que tout avait commencé, il le savait, et c'était là qu'il allait recevoir de l'aide. Il n'avait que ça comme choix, étant donné que son père, bien qu'inquiet, pensait qu'il ne faisait que bouder. Mais Sam savait que c'était autre chose. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Le tintement cristallin retentit puis au bout de quelques secondes quelqu'un alla ouvrir. C'était Gabriel.

"Sammy?" s'étonna-t-il.

Sam remarqua qu'il avait l'air tendu et fatigué mais ne demanda rien à ce propos.

"Gab' il faut que tu m'aides."

"Désolée Sammy, je peux pas jouer avec toi aujourd'hui j'ai..."

"Non c'est pas de ça que je veux parler!" l'arrêta-t-il, "C'est Dean. Il est malade. Il veut plus bouger ni parler ni manger. Et je...je sais plus quoi faire."

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux mais pourtant ne parut pas plus surpris que ça. Il essuya les larmes qui venaient de couler des yeux de Sam puis ferma la porte.

"C'est bon, je viens avec toi."

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement et après avoir hoché la tête, il l'emmena chez lui. Une fois devant la porte de Dean, Gabriel posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam tout en le regardant avec détermination.

"Ecoute Sammy. Je vais aider ton frère. Mais je veux que pendant toute la durée où je lui parlerais, tu restes sagement dans ta chambre, c'est comprit?"

"Oui...Mais je ne crois pas qu'il te parlera."

Gabriel eut le regard dans le vague quelques instants puis soupira.

"Crois moi. Il me parlera."

Puis après lui avoir montré sa chambre d'un mouvement de tête, il entra et ferma la porte. Gabriel n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très impressionnable, mais lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel Dean se trouvait, il eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il faisait vraiment peur avec son regard éteint tourné vers le mur et ses lèvres gercées. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant amaigri. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte, attendant qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il s'avança d'un pas.

"Dean?"

Aucun mouvement, il ne tourna même pas la tête. Lorsque Sam lui avait dit qu'il était "malade" il avait eu une petite idée en tête sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Maintenant cela confirmait bien ses pensées.

"Tu as mauvaise mine." continua-t-il comme si il lui avait répondu.

Puis il s'assit à côté de lui et le fixa un instant.

"Castiel m'a tout raconté."

Dean eut une sorte de soubresaut mais ne répondit rien.

"Il m'a dit ce pourquoi tu avais attaqué Luci et la dernière chose qu'il t'a dite. C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça n'est-ce pas?"

Dean ne semblait pas écouter mais Gabriel savait qu'en fait il buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il savait parfaitement que l'état dans lequel il était, était une réaction aux paroles de Castiel. Donc logiquement tout ce qui devait le toucher de près ou de loin devait l'intéresser car c'était la seule façon qu'il avait d'avoir des nouvelles de lui.

"Castiel ne va pas bien." dit-il finalement.

Cette fois, quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des jours arriva.

Dean eut une réaction. Il tourna la tête.

Gabriel tressailli car même si il avait bougé, il semblait toujours dans un état de mort-vivant.

"Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu?" continua-t-il calmement, "Parce que la façon dont Sam t'a décrit m'a fait pensé un peu à l'état actuel de Castiel."

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent lentement et ses yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur d'entant. C'était un bon début.

" Lui non plus ne mange plus et ne sort plus de sa chambre. En fait, la dernière chose qu'il m'a dit était 'J'ai dit adieu à Dean'. C'était il y a cinq jours déjà. Maintenant il reste dans sa chambre et ne parle plus à personne."

Dean semblait consterné. Mais Gabriel était content d'avoir réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille.

"Bon maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention on va pouvoir parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours."

Silence.

"Tu t'es trompé Dean. Ce n'était pas Lucifer."

**Bravo à Barjy02 et Pimpiericky qui ont réussi à mettre à jour mon intrigue, vous êtes super fortes ! (ou alors mon intrigue est juste nulle ._.) Tout sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre et il y aura quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir hihi**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Le moment que vous attendiez tous! LES REVELATIONS *musique de 20th century fox* Donc le début sera résumé comme un flash back donc pas sous forme de dialogue, où j'essaierai d'éclaircir vos lumières sur cette tragique histoire! Comme promis il y aura quelque chose que vous deviez tous attendre.**

**Enjoy!**

A la naissance de Castiel, ses parents avaient su qu'il était différent. Il n'avais pas pleuré. Alors que tous les nourrissons criaient de douleur, l'air s'engouffrant pour la première fois dans leurs poumons et qui était comme un feu de vie qui brûlait leur trachée d'une délicieuse douleur...Lui n'avait pas crié. Il avait juste toussé et avait ouvert de grands yeux bleus aussi profond que l'océan lui-même, aussi clair que le ciel le jour où il n'y a aucun nuage. On aurait dit un ange tombé du paradis.

Son nom sortit de la bouche de sa mère avec une vitesse telle, qu'elle savait que ce nom devait être le sien. Tous ses autres enfants avaient des noms d'ange et cet enfant n'allait pas échappé à cette règle.

Castiel. L'enfant de Dieu.

Les années passèrent et Castiel grandit. Il allait à l'église chaque jour avec sa famille mais étrangement, ses parents remarquaient son manque d'intérêt. Il ne semblait pas envoûté par les sermons alors que ses autres frères et sœurs étaient, eux, subjugués. Il était trop jeune, ont-ils pensés mais sans plus. Puis le jour de ses cinq ans, son petit frère, né juste après lui du nom de Samandriel... mourut d'un cancer. Castiel qui avait toujours été très proche de lui, fut dévasté et le jour de l'enterrement, un jour aussi triste que pluvieux, Castiel déclara:

"Je ne crois plus en Dieu."

Ses parents ont une nouvelle fois pensé qu'il était trop jeune et ce qu'il disait n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant. Mais Castiel resta sur sa décision et refusa d'aller à l'église à partir de ce jour. Son père était dans une rage folle. Il le renia.

Lucifer et Michael avaient toujours été proches de leurs cadets. Lorsqu'ils apprirent le choix de Castiel ainsi que celui de leur père, Lucifer en fut affligé mais resta auprès de Castiel pour le soutenir alors que presque tout le reste de sa famille le haïssait. Mais Michael...Michael avait toujours été différent. Il refusait qu'un membre de sa famille soit athée. Michael était né différemment de son jumeau.

En vérité il était né avec deux facettes. L'une était bonne, ayant foi en tout et aimant du plus profond de son cœur sa famille. Mais l'autre était un sadique doublé d'un sociopathe qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir les gens autour de lui. Il n'était pas schizophrène car c'était une seule et même personnalité mais profondément dérangée. Lorsqu'il n'avait personne à torturer, il entrait dans une fureur incontrôlable et dévastait tout. Alors ses parents (plutôt son père) trouvèrent quelque chose pour empêcher la bête de faire du mal à leur entourage. Ils décidèrent d'un arrangement avec cette dernière. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à Castiel en échange de ne pas survenir en dehors de la maison. Michael accepta.

A partir de ce jour, Castiel fut condamné à rester dans sa chambre pour qu'il n'aille en parler à personne. Les rares fois où il pouvait sortir était pour aller à l'hôpital ainsi qu'un jour en particulier. Castiel n'avait jamais plus parlé à d'autres personnes que sa famille. A n'importe quel moment, Michael entrait dans sa chambre et le frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé et satisfait, puis s'en allait. Lucifer arrivait toujours quelques secondes après lui et le consolait puis le soignait. Tout le monde était au courant mais ne disait rien car Lucifer rappelait constamment le besoin de la famille et ce qu'il se passerait si Michael ne faisait pas ce qu'il faisait actuellement. La plupart ont finis par se convaincre que c'était bien.

C'était un manège sans fin.

Un jour, on lui annonça qu'il y avait de nouveaux voisins. En vérité, Castiel s'en fichait éperdument. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire? Ce n'était rien de plus que des gens qui allaient boire les mensonges de sa famille sans plus se poser de questions. De toute façon, il ne croyait plus en rien. Mais un jour, alors qu'il chantait une chanson, quelqu'un lui parla. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il entendait une autre voix, qui plus est, s'adressait à lui à travers un simple et minuscule trou. C'était un garçon nommé Dean. Sa voix était à ses oreilles une véritable symphonie. Il cru qu'il allait pleurer.

Quelqu'un lui parlait. Enfin.

Il commencèrent à se connaitre, à partager des choses qu'ils ne disaient jamais...Mais Castiel gardait le secret sur sa condition autant qu'il pouvait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'avoir un ami qui ne le prendrait pas en pitié. Puis finalement Gabriel lui avoua ce qui lui arrivait. Castiel se mit d'abord en colère. Dean n'avait pas à le savoir. Mais finalement il se dit que si c'était son ami, c'était mieux qu'il ne lui cache rien.

Après ça, Dean essaya de venir le voir et ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il était là, à peine quelques mètres et il le voyait. Il l'avait trouvé si beau...Mais Lucifer l'avait jeté dehors et sa joie s'était envolée. Il savait que son frère ne voulait pas que Dean apprenne ce qui se passait. Il voulait à tout prix préserver cet arrangement et garder sa famille unie.

Et puis un jour Castiel, alors qu'il attendait Dean, l'entendit rentrer dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec son père et voulait savoir si il voulait en parler. Mais étrangement il l'ignora. Castiel se sentit perdre pied. Dean refusait de lui parler? Il imagina le pire scénario possible, celui où Dean arrêtait de lui parler parce qu'il ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau s'était refermé autour de lui et ne savait pas si la situation perdurait, si il survivrait. Mais finalement, le lendemain Dean lui expliqua -très confusément- pourquoi il avait agis comme cela ce qui l'avait immensément soulagé. Il allait même lui avouer quelque chose mais malheureusement Michael rentra dans sa chambre à ce moment là. Alors qu'il se faisait frapper, il entendait Dean hurler et supplier qu'il arrête. Bien sûr Michael l'entendit et comprit immédiatement ce qui se tramait. Mais il continua, comme pour punir Dean, un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis il partit. Il vit Lucifer s'énerver contre lui mais comme d'habitude, Michael haussait les épaules et partait se laver les mains. Alors Lucifer entra et le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne supportait pas ce que son jumeau faisait. Il essuya le nez sanguinolent de Castiel d'un revers de la main et lui chuchota "que tout allait bien se passer". Il le soigna mais lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, Castiel entendit un craquement venant du salon. Il entendit Lucifer parler puis il entendit...

La voix de Dean.

Il commença à les entendre qui se battait. Il était contusionné et beaucoup trop faible mais il fallait qu'il les arrête. Il mit beaucoup de temps à se lever et se déplacer jusqu'à la porte. Il arrêta la bagarre et pria pour que Dean parte avant que Michael n'arrive. Finalement ce fut son père qui vint le chercher. Après cet évènement, Castiel pleura en silence dans sa chambre pendant de longues minutes en entendant Michael qui menaçait de tuer Dean si il revenait. Castiel savait qu'il le ferait, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à cause de lui. Alors il attendit que Dean rentra chez lui pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait couper les ponts. Il ne voulait pas que son seul ami soit tué ou encore plus blessé à cause de lui. Il savait que tant que leur amitié persistait, Dean voudrait le sauver encore et encore.

Ce fut la décision qui en franchissant ses lèvres, emmena une part de son âme avec elle.

Il fallait qu'il protège l'être qu'il aimait tant.

/

**(A/N: Gabriel a en réalité raconté que ce qu'il savait mais pas les sentiments qu'avait ressenti Castiel, le début était comme je l'ai dis, un flash back.)**

Alors que Gabriel lui racontait cela, tout le corps de Dean s'était levé. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce que lui avait dit Gabriel. Il s'était donc trompé de coupable? Il se sentait terriblement mal maintenant.

"C'est pour ça qu'il a fait semblant de vouloir arrêter de te parler. Il voulait te protéger, il voulait que tu arrêtes de vouloir l'aider." dit-il finalement en reprenant son souffle après ce long récit.

"Oh mon dieu Castiel..." murmura Dean d'une voix rauque, ses premiers mots depuis des jours.

Gabriel sourit.

"Hé ben il est revenu d'entre les morts!"

Dean se tint la tête, l'air désolé. Il se tourna finalement vers Gabriel.

"Je...Je suis désolé pour Lucifer..."

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

"Je ne t'en veux pas. Parfois il peut être un vrai trouduc' et puis...Il a laissé passer ça sans rien dire pendant des années avec son fichu caractère...Il méritait bien une petite correction."

Dean hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il se sentait mal car il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même en se disant que Castiel ne voulait plus de lui. Mais il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions et avait choisi de dépérir alors que Castiel était aussi mal de l'autre côté. Il aurait dû persévérer au lieu de se morfondre. Et en plus il avait négligé sa famille qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il rectifie le tir.

"Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça Gab'...Je..."

"Ne me remercie pas." le coupa-t-il en se levant, "Remercie plutôt Sam qui est venu me prévenir. Et puis...c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir essayé de sauver Castiel. Tu avais raison. Je n'avais pas les couilles de m'opposer à ma famille. Merci de me l'avoir dis bien en face."

Dean sourit. Il essaya de se lever pour lui serrer la main mais retomba lamentablement sur son matelas, ses force l'abandonnant. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était autant laissé allé.

" On va aller voir ton frère. Mais d'abord je veux te voir manger tout le repas qui est à côté de toi." fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Dean obéit et mangea ce que son frère lui avait préparé. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme. Il allait s'excuser auprès de Sammy. Une fois le repas finit, Gabriel l'aida à se lever car ses jambes, à force d'inactivité, étaient devenues presque atrophiées. Ils allèrent tous les deux devant la chambre de Sam et le Novak toqua avant d'entrer. Sam était au sol et jouait, sans joie, avec les soldats de plombs de Dean. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la tristesse dans son regard. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux et vit Dean, enfin debout, qui lui souriait, il laissa tomber ses jouets sur le coup de la surprise.

"Salut Sammy...Je suis désolé." dit immédiatement Dean.

Sam courut dans les bras de son frère et enfoui son visage dans son torse en pleurant de joie. Il ne cessait de le serrer en sanglotant "Merci Gab', Merci.". Son frère était de nouveau là et maintenant tout allait bien. Dean le serra à son tour et remercia intérieurement Sam pour l'avoir supporter pendant tout ce temps. Que ferait-il sans son petit frère? Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, savourant ce renouveau, avec Gabriel qui regardait ailleurs pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Après ce moment de pur bonheur, Sam se détacha de Dean et s'essuya le coin des yeux.

"Tu as faim Dean? Je peux te faire une tarte si tu veux!"

Dean lui sourit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

"J'en rêve."

Sam sourit à son tour et courut jusqu'à la cuisine avec hâte. Gabriel se racla la gorge.

"Bon moi je vais y aller..."

Dean l'attrapa par l'épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Encore merci Gab'. Je sais que c'était dur de m'avouer ça à moi alors que je ne fais même pas parti de ta famille..."

Gabriel sourit.

"T'inquiète...Et puis entre nous..." il baissa la voix, "J'avais remarqué que tu ressentais bien plus que de l'amitié. Ca crève les yeux même."

Dean rougit un instant ce qui fit rire Gabriel. Puis il se dégagea et allait partir mais s'arrêta.

"J'allais oublier de te dire. Ce soir à vingt heure, il y a une réunion à l'église, toute la famille y va. Je m'occupe des clés de la maison et...Il se peut que j'oublie malencontreusement de fermer la porte de la chambre de Castiel. On ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Puis il enfourna une sucette dans la bouche et se mit à rire chaleureusement. Il fit un signe de la main et descendit les escaliers avant de sortir de la maison. Dean avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui laissait le champ libre pour aller parler à Castiel. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le trou qu'il avait ressenti pendant cinq jours, commençait peu à peu à se combler.

Dean avait mangé la tarte à la cerise que son frère lui avait préparé avec une immense joie. Il était heureux de voir Sam sourire après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il "n'était pas là" sans s'arrêter, comme si il l'avait quitté depuis des mois. Et cela le comblait de joie. Et puis il savait que ce soir il allait voir Castiel ce qui le faisait trépigner d'impatience. Le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu pendant presque cinq jours lui parut bien loin maintenant qu'il allait retrouver la personne qu'il aimait. Il se demandait si il devait en profiter pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Peut-être était-ce un peu trop tôt, après tout il devait se trouver dans un sale état. Alors il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il aviserait.

Le soir venu, Dean prit une douche bien chaude et eut l'impression au passage de se laver de ces jours de vrai enfer. Lorsqu'il sortit et passa une serviette autour de sa taille, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les pommettes plus saillantes que la dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé mais ses abdos lui semblaient plus marqués. Heureusement, il avait repris des couleurs et n'avait plus cette impression d'être en noir et blanc. Il paraissait même en forme. Il sourit ce qui lui donna l'air rayonnant. C'était cet air là qu'il voulait donner à Castiel, un sourire chaleureux, bienveillant qui montrait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il en avait besoin, il en était sûr.

Après s'être séché et habillé, il attendit d'entendre la voiture des Novak quitter la maison. Lorsqu'il les vit quitter l'allée son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Enfin.

Il fallait qu'il passe par la porte de derrière car son père l'avait privé de sortie. Ce fut donc sur la pointe des pieds qu'il se dirigea dans le couloir...pour tomber nez à nez avec son frère. Zut.

"Où tu vas Dean?" fit son frère en croisant les bras.

Dean déglutit. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il avait remarqué que son frère le surveillait plus. Apparemment il avait eu tellement peur, qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que tout recommence.

"Euh...Prendre l'air?"

Il avait l'impression d'avoir son père en face de lui.

"Bien essayé. Dean tu ne dois pas quitter la maison, tu n'es pas encore parfaitement rétabli. Pour partir, il te faut une bonne raison où j'avertis papa. Alors?"

Dean poussa un long soupir. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il aurait réagis pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés.

"Chez les Novak."

Sam tressailli et fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à crier en chuchotant pour ne pas que John les entende.

"Mais t'es cinglé? T'as vu où ça t'a mené d'aller chez eux? Jamais je ne te laisserais passer!"

Dean s'agenouilla en face de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Ecoute Sammy. Je...Je dois absolument y aller. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. Je ne risques rien parce que toute la famille est partie sauf lui. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, il ne va pas bien, tu comprends?"

Sam détourna le regard, l'air indécis.

"C'est à cause de lui que tu es devenu comme ça?"

Il fit la moue.

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." il marqua une pause pour réfléchir, "Si tu me laisses passer, je te raconterais tout à mon retour, c'est d'accord?"

Sam resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Dean espérait qu'il accepte. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus par l'attente et il croisait les doigts intérieurement.

"Ok." finit-il par dire, "Mais je veux toute la vérité."

Dean soupira de soulagement et frotta la tête de son petit frère.

"Merci Sammy."

"Je vais aller dans ta chambre et si papa te demande je dis que tu joues avec moi."

Dean hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Puis après un dernier signe de la main, il descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Son père était assit sur son fauteuil, un verre de whisky dans la main tandis qu'il lisait un magazine. Dean passa derrière lui en silence tout en le fixant pour voir si il se retournait. Son sang pulsait dans ses tympans et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se faire entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate cette occasion et il compta sur ses qualités de ninja pour l'aider. Il avait presque atteint la porte de derrière lorsqu'il entendit son père s'exclamer:

"Hey!"

Dean se gela sur place, le cœur battant. Il se retourna lentement, son cerveau s'emballant à toute vitesse pour trouver une bonne excuse, mais vit que son père ne s'était pas retourné.

"Ils se sont séparés ses deux là? Bordel, un si beau couple..." grogna-t-il en tournant la page de son magazine.

Le jeune Winchester se remit à respirer normalement et son cœur arrêta de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Puis il tourna très doucement la poignée de la porte pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit et lorsqu'elle fut entrouverte, il se glissa à l'extérieur. Il faisait froid à cause du manque de luminosité dû à la nuit et le vent soufflait doucement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il courut sur l'herbe gelée du jardin et sauta par dessus la clôture qui séparait leurs deux pavillons avant d'atterrir dans le jardin des Novak. Il resta quelques instants, les bras écartés, sans bouger au milieu des plantes puis ne voyant aucune menace, il s'approcha de la maison. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais elle était verrouillée. Il grommela un "bordel" énervé puis se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Il essaya à son tour de la soulever mais elle était coincée. Il espérait trouver un moyen d'entrer sinon tout était compromit. Alors il se dirigea vers la seconde fenêtre qui, elle, coulissa gentiment sans faire de bruit. Il sourit et l'enjamba.

Il était à l'intérieur.


	13. Chapter 13

**On est déjà au treizième chapitre! Bouh, le porte-malheur! Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer! Je pense que cette histoire fera partie des rares qui se terminent bien. Et oui, en fait les fins heureuses ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine car je trouve la vie injuste et le fait bien sentir dans mes écrits. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et écoutez de préférence avec "Baby blue eyes", c'est parfait!**

**Enjoy!**

Dean n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était chez les Novak. Sans risque de se faire éjecter en plus! Il se retourna et contempla la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Oui il était bel et bien à l'intérieur. Dans une maison vide avec seulement lui et Castiel. Il ne pensait pas cela possible. Un sourire illumina son visage et sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, il se mit à danser sur l'air de Eyes of the Tiger en faisant de grands gestes. C'était parfaitement stupide mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour exprimer sa joie. Puis il se prit une table basse dans le pied ce qui l'arrêta. Il se remit en mode bête furtive, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait cela après tout, tout le monde était parti. Il pensait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il essaya de se calmer et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité avant de se diriger à travers les pièces. Apparemment il était dans une sorte de mini salon, avec un canapé et une télévision le tout étant entouré de papier peint d'une couleur rose immonde où était accroché un crucifix. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et atterrit dans un couloir avec des photos de la famille Novak sur les murs -accompagnés d'autres crucifix ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il prit une des photos par curiosité et l'observa. Elle était vieille et le haut commençait à s'effacer, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus la tête du père. Il reconnut Lucifer, Michael -ce qui à sa vue le fit plisser le nez de dégoût-, Anna et Castiel. Il remarqua que c'était la seule photo avec lui d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous très jeunes et Castiel souriait en tenant un enfant qui ne devait pas dépasser les un an. C'était sans doute Samandriel et Dean sourit tristement. Ils avaient tous l'air très heureux...Ce devait être avant son choix qui fit tout basculer.

Il reposa le cadre et continua son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers où il s'était battu avec Lucifer. Il eut mal à l'arcade en y repensant. Il monta doucement, sans faire grincer une seule des marches en bois de chêne (il y avait même un crucifix gravé sur la rampe!). Puis il s'avança vers la chambre de Castiel, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il contempla pendant quelques instants les lettres d'or sur la porte blanche et les toucha du bout des doigts. Puis sa main tremblante descendit lentement jusqu'à la poignée et il la tourna sans faire de bruit. La porte s'ouvrit sans résister, laissant passé une faible lumière dans la chambre plongée dans le noire. Dean remercia intérieurement Gabriel pour son aide. Il n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la chambre de son ami. Elle était de taille moyenne au murs blancs, une armoire sur la droite collée au mur, un bureau à gauche et à côté du mur en face de la porte était placé à l'horizontal le lit de Castiel.

Qui était couché dessus.

Dean sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il espérait ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant de l'avoir touché, ce serait trop bête. Il avait tellement hâte de sentir son odeur, de savoir à quel point sa peau était douce...D'entendre sa voix parfaitement audible, sans rien qui les sépare. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et s'avança. Il ne bougeait pas et ne semblait d'ailleurs, pas l'avoir entendu. En s'approchant, il pouvait distinguer ses cheveux noir de jais complètement ébouriffés. Il était de dos et roulé en boule. Bizarrement, il portait un trench-coat, ce qui fit sourire Dean car il se dit que cela correspondait parfaitement à Castiel. Une fois devant son lit, il hésita sur le comportement à adopter. Tousser? L'appeler? Le secouer? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Finalement, il vit Castiel relever la tête et il arrêta de respirer. Il ne dit rien et resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se remettre en boule en poussant un soupir. Il devait penser que c'était Gabriel -vu qu'il avait les clés- qui venait essayer de lui parler. Alors Dean prit son courage à deux mains (il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il hésitait) et posa une main sur son dos, ce qui le fit à peine réagir.

"Cas'? Castiel?" dit-il d'une voix la plus douce possible mais hésitante.

Cette fois Castiel sursauta et se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il le regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il poussa un cri. Dean recula et leva les bras comme pour lui faire signe qu'il n'était pas armé.

"Du calme, c'est moi Dean!"

Castiel était collé au mur et respirait vite et fort sans cesser de le regarder. Dean eut de la peine en voyant qu'il n'était pas en très bon état. Malgré le noir, il voyait parfaitement ses cernes sous ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son visage un peu creusé. Et pourtant, Dean le trouva plus beau que jamais, avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près et ceci lui fit tellement un choc qu'il en perdit la voix et ne put rien dire de plus. Castiel balbutia quelque chose avant de se reprendre et de dire clairement d'une voix rauque:

"Dean? C'est bien toi...?"

Le jeune Winchester lui sourit avec tendresse.

"Oui Cas'. Je suis là."

Castiel se décolla du mur et se leva. Il s'avança lentement vers le Winchester, toujours les yeux écarquillés. Il leva une main tremblante jusqu'à sa joue et la toucha comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Leur regard ses croisèrent, le vert rencontrant le bleu et ce fut comme l'herbe rencontrant le ciel à l'horizon. Dean se retint bien fort pour ne pas prendre son visage et l'embrasser. Puis brusquement, Castiel l'agrippa et le serra fort dans ses bras, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son épaule. Dean lui rendit son étreinte et huma avec plaisir son parfum qui était un mélange de bois de forêt et étrangement, d'air pur. Incroyable pour quelqu'un qui n'était jamais sorti, mais à l'instant même Dean n'avait encore jamais rien senti de si bon et la tête lui tourna pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il sentit d'un seul coup les épaules de Castiel se mettre à sursauter et en sentant son tee-shirt se mouiller, il comprit que Castiel pleurait. Il le serra plus fort encore et ferma les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre ce qui leur donnait une sorte d'intimité, qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Dean lui caressa le dos et souhaita pour que jamais cette étreinte ne s'arrête. Il voulait rester dans ses bras à tout jamais et s'enivrer de son parfum jusqu'à la fin. Ils durent rester ainsi plusieurs minutes mais en vérité, ils ne le savaient pas vraiment car le temps s'était comme suspendu. Finalement, Castiel se dégagea et essuya le coin de ses yeux d'une main tremblante et respira profondément.

"Je...Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais plus te voir. Pourquoi es-tu ici?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait forte.

Dean sourit. Il savait très bien qu'il voulait qu'il reste mais il voulait encore et toujours le protéger.

"Je sais pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se dise adieu. Gabriel m'a tout raconté. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a laissé ouvert la chambre. Je suis rentré par une fenêtre pour venir te voir. Ne t'en fais pas, Michael n'est pas là, personne d'ailleurs, je ne risque rien et toi non plus."

Castiel soupira en murmurant un "encore Gabriel..." las, et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Dean savait qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit au courant de tout.

"Alors tu sais tout maintenant..." murmura-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui. Castiel le regarda un instant sans rien dire et Dean rougit dans le noir.

"Tu es dans un aussi mauvais état que moi Dean." constata-t-il finalement.

Le jeune Winchester se gratta la nuque avec gêne.

"Ces...Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles. En fait...Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu ne voulais plus me voir."

Il espérait que ses paroles n'étaient pas trop révélatrices. Mais d'un autre côté il voulait qu'il le sache, pour qu'il n'ai pas à lui dire de façon explicite. Il n'en était pas capable. Castiel rit doucement et haussa les épaules.

"En fait...Moi non plus. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Dean et je voulais qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution...Mais en fin de compte, ça nous a fait du mal à tous les deux. Je suis désolé."

Dean vit qu'il semblait se sentir réellement coupable alors il posa une main rassurante sur son bras et sourit

"Ne le sois pas, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Tu ne voulais que mon bien, je pense que moi aussi j'aurais fait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés. Et puis...Ne penses pas que tu puisses te débarasser de moi si facilement."

Castiel le regarda et sourit à son tour. Il était véritablement heureux de voir son ami, de le toucher et de lui parler en face à face. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du Winchester, qu'il avait tant de fois rêver de rencontrer. Il était magnifique, se disait-il et son cœur était apparemment d'accord avec lui. Ah qu'il savourait ce moment. L'être qui lui était encore plus cher que sa propre vie, à ses côtés et lui souriant. Il se délectait de chaque secondes passées à côté de lui et aurait voulu le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras.

"Tu dors toujours avec ton trench-coat?" demanda soudainement Dean, brisant ses pensées.

"P-Pardon?" fit Castiel qui était un peu déstabilisé.

"Ton manteau. J'ai trouvé que c'était étrange de dormir avec. Il y a une raison à ce que tu le portes?"

Il se retint de justesse d'ajouter "surtout que tu ne peux pas sortir" sachant que ça allait le vexer.

La question était tellement simple et inconvenante à la situation que Castiel mit quelques secondes à trouver une réponse. Il regarda son manteau trop grand pour lui et toucha doucement le tissu.

"Euh...En fait quand je ne me sens pas très bien, je le met. Il appartenait à un homme du nom de Jimmy Novak, un oncle éloigné. Il l'avait oublié un jour, alors que l'on fêtait encore mon anniversaire quand j'étais petit et m'a dit que je pouvais le garder. Bizarrement, chaque fois que je le mettais, je me sentais rassuré et fort. Avec je n'avais peur de rien. Maintenant...Je le considère un peu comme la seule chose qui me relit au dehors...Aux autres êtres humains."

Il releva la tête pour regarder Dean qui semblait surpris.

"...Tu dois me trouver stupide." ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

"Oh non pas du tout!" s'exclama Dean, "C'est juste que je me disais qu'il avait une sacrée histoire ce manteau..."

"C'est vrai..."

Dean le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Castiel se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser car ses sourcils se fronçaient de secondes en secondes. Il avait l'air maintenant très sérieux et le regardait d'une façon qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Il faut que tu témoignes." déclara-t-il finalement.

Castiel détourna le regard, ayant compris où il voulait en venir.

"Je ne peux pas..."

"Pourquoi?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne peux pas trahir ma famille. Et imagine ce qui se passerait si Michael ne m'avait plus lorsqu'il...hmf."

Il s'arrêta et commença à tripoter un bouton de son imperméable, sans pouvoir continuer. Dean avait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Il posa une main sur sa main, ce qui était peut-être un geste beaucoup trop tendre alors qu'il pensait sans doute qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié mais il décida de passer outre.

"Tu ne peux rester ici toute ta vie. Ca ne peut que être pire! Il faut qu'on aille voir la police et qu'on leur en parle, s'il te plaît. Et puis un jour...un jour peut-être que tu en mourras."

C'était sans doute dur à entendre et cela faisait d'ailleurs remonter des larmes dans les yeux de Dean mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que sa vie était en jeu. Castiel tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

"Dean...Je ne peux pas." répéta-t-il en souriant tristement.

Dean se pinça les lèvres, l'air désespéré.

"Il n'y a pas que la famille dans la vie!" s'exclama-t-il en se levant brutalement, "Tu pourrais sortir, vivre ta vie, voyager, fonder une famille! Et Il y a...Il y a les amis, il faut que tu y penses, tu ne peux pas avoir que moi! Je pourrais t'emmener voir le monde si tu le désires! Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir comme...comme..."

Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler de ses yeux et il espérait que dans l'obscurité il ne le verrait pas, bien que le changement de respiration et de voix était très significatif. Il déglutit difficilement pour ravaler un sanglot.

"Comme l'amour." chuchota-t-il en plaquant la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux.

Il essaya autant qu'il pu d'arrêter de pleurer. Il devait être fort pour lui, lui montrer qu'il y avait quelqu'un de courageux auprès de lui mais il n'y arrivait pas. Castiel touchait trop ses sentiments pour qu'il puisse paraître de marbre. Il poussa un "putain" énervé et essuya rageusement les larmes inutilement qui furent remplacées par d'autres. Castiel se leva alors et cette fois, ce fut lui qui le consola en le prenant dans ses bras. Dean s'obligea à arrêter de verser des larmes mais le prit encore dans ses bras et le serra fort en murmurant "s'il te plaît" en boucle. Castiel resta silencieux et se contenta d'empoigner ses cheveux doucement. En fait, ils auraient pu prendre le moindre prétexte pour se serrer dans leurs bras. Cela leur semblait aussi naturel que de manger. C'était comme si ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Finalement, ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture qui s'approchait et Castiel recula d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter Dean.

"Ils sont là!" s'exclama-t-il soudainement, complètement paniqué.

Dean se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et vit qu'il y avait des phares qui s'approchaient. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils parlaient? Le temps était passé trop vite! Il serra les dents. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps...Il s'approcha de Castiel et le prit par les épaules.

"Je veux que tu y réfléchisses Cas'. Promet le moi que tu y réfléchiras!"

Son regard était déterminé et fixe. Il voulait qu'il réponde franchement. Castiel hocha la tête doucement.

"Oui Dean. Je te le promet." dit-il sincèrement.

Le jeune Winchester soupira de soulagement. Puis il s'écarta et s'apprêtait à partir mais s'arrêta devant la porte. Il regarda Castiel qui était dépité de le voir partir, ce qui lui fit mal au coeur. Alors il enleva la bague de sa mère qu'il portait au doigt et la lui lança. Castiel la récupéra maladroitement puis le regarda avec incompréhension.

"Cette bague appartenait à ma mère. C'est ma promesse que je reviendrais te voir, ne la perd pas, c'est mon trésor. Je te fais confiance."

Castiel la regarda puis regarda Dean. C'était un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable à leurs yeux, tant bien pour Dean que pour Castiel. Il sourit et ses yeux devinrent plus bleus que jamais.

"Merci Dean. Tu peux me faire confiance."

Dean sourit à son tour puis entendant les portes de voiture claquer, il s'élança à travers la maison pour regagner la fenêtre et disparu dans la nuit au moment même où le reste de la famille Novak entrait. Castiel resta quelques instants à regarder sa porte, son poing fermé autour de la bague, d'un air rêveur. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'était tellement invraisemblable, tellement...Merveilleux. La lumière qui s'alluma le fit sursauter et il courut se remettre sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte. Il resta ainsi, le cœur battant, de peur que quelqu'un l'ai vu. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas montant les escaliers et ferma les yeux. Il espérait que Michael ne vienne pas le voir. Il n'avait pas envie que la plus belle soirée de sa vie soit gâchée. Mais les pas passèrent sa chambre et se dirigèrent autre part à l'étage. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir qui c'était, il soupira en constatant que c'était Gabriel. Celui-ci vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu puis l'air inquiet lui demanda:

"Cassie? Il ne s'est rien passé pendant notre absence?"

Gabriel espérait que Dean était venu. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son frère souffrir et escomptait qu'il l'aide à redevenir normal. Finalement Castiel lui sourit et chuchota.

"Merci Gabriel."

Gabriel sourit à son tour, un immense soulagement se lisant sur son visage. Pas besoin de mots, il avait compris qu'il était venu. Il lui souhaita alors bonne nuit et ferma la porte. Castiel se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir et poussa un soupir. Il leva son poing jusqu'à ses yeux et le déplia, découvrant la bague en argent qui brillait faiblement à la lueur de la lune qui passait à travers la lucarne. Il repensa à ce que Dean lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas causer du tort à sa famille mais secrètement...Il rêvait de pouvoir partir avec Dean, qu'il m'emmène loin. Loin de tout, loin des siens. Juste lui et Dean comme il l'avait dit.

Il se mit à sourire doucement dans l'obscurité et referma son poing avant de le poser contre son cœur.

"_I'll wait for you." _murmura-t-il tandis qu'une larme solitaire de bonheur roula sur son oreiller.


	14. Chapter 14

**Et oui le quatorzième chapitre! Finalement le quinzième chapitre ne sera pas la fin car je ne peux pas tout clore en deux chapitres seulement (je suis forte mais quand même!) Sinon j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a un peu ému...? (Oui? non? peut-être? Yaourt.) Alors on repart pour un tour, nous sommes proche de la fin!**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur!**

**Enjoy!**

Dean était rentré sans se faire prendre par son père -qui s'était heureusement endormi après avoir bu un verre de trop- et s'était dirigé directement vers sa chambre où il avait trouvé Sam, assis sur son lit et l'attendant.

"Mes explications." avait-il dit immédiatement en croisant les bras.

Il avait soupiré et s'était assis en face de lui. Puis il lui raconta tout depuis le début. Le trou alors qu'il était énervé, sa rencontre étrange avec les Novak, ses doutes et sa tristesse, l'aide de Gabriel, la vérité sur ce qui lui arrivait -ce qui le fit bouillir de rage rien qu'en y repensant- et finalement cette visite nocturne, qui était la première fois qu'il se rencontrait vraiment et qui était gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Bien sûr il lui avait épargné les rêves qu'il avait fait, qui étaient strictement personnels. Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait interrompu et était resté silencieux, l'air concentré sur son récit. Dean était un peu septique quand à sa réaction car il connaissait Sam, qui était un garçon réfléchit, et savait qu'il lui ferait sans doute remarqué qu'il avait pris de grands risques pour un inconnu. Finalement, Sam baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en faisant un "hmm..." convaincu.

"Et donc ce Castiel..." dit-il en relevant la tête, "Tu es amoureux de lui?"

Dean sursauta et se sentit d'un seul coup gêné. Il était très franc quand il voulait.

"Euh...'Faut croire." marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il savait que Castiel devait maintenant dormir mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en sachant qu'il était quand même à quelques mètres de lui. Sam, même si il était au courant maintenant, ne parut pas plus gêné que ça d'en parler.

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'acharnais tant. Mais finalement c'est évident...Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, j'aurais du m'en apercevoir plus tôt..."

Dean soupira intérieurement. Apparemment tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, Dawn, Gabriel et maintenant Sam. En faites, il n'y avait que lui qui s'en était aperçu le dernier. Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les sentiments...

"Et...Ca te gêne?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Sam secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi le serais-je? Ton orientation sexuel ne m'intéresse pas. Je...Je veux juste que tu restes mon grand-frère et que tu ne changes pas. Mais surtout, je veux que tu ne me caches plus rien."

Dean sourit, son frère avait mûrit, il parlait comme les grandes personnes. Mais il était heureux qu'il l'accepte tel qu'il était.

"Je te le promet." dit-il avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Sam soupira et répondit à son étreinte en souriant, soulagé de ne plus être mis dans l'ombre. Ils avaient parlé longtemps et il était presque vingt-trois heures. Alors Dean se mit en pyjama et comme pour conclure cette discussion en beauté, ils dormirent tous les deux ensemble, blottis dans les bras de chacun.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Dean qui se réveilla en premier. Sam dormait encore dans ses bras à poings fermés et bavait légèrement. Il sourit devant cette scène pleine d'innocence et se dégagea doucement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit à pas de loups de la chambre et prit une douche bien chaude qui enleva les dernières traces de fatigue de son corps. Puis il s'habilla en douceur -car ses vêtements se trouvaient dans sa chambre là où dormait Sam- et s'en alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, en fermant la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit.

Il était dix heures et le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, et en sortant de la cage d'escalier, il fut éblouie par la forte lumière qui régnait dans la maison. Il vit que son père était toujours dans son fauteuil et ronflait impétueusement, la tête renversée en arrière. Il passa à côté de lui et prit la bouteille vide de whisky ainsi que son verre puis partit sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il jeta la bouteille et mit le verre dans le lave-vaisselle puis se prépara du café. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il allait appeler la police.

Si ils acceptaient de traiter son cas, il convaincrait Castiel de témoigner. Cette folie avait assez durée et comme personne chez les Novak ne semblait essayer de sauver leur propre frère, lui, Dean Winchester allait s'en charger. Il ferma la porte de la cuisine et prit le téléphone sur le comptoir. Il s'assit sur une chaise et se versa du café dans sa tasse, puis composa le 911. Deux bip retentirent puis quelqu'un décrocha.

"Police, j'écoute." fit une voix bourrue et visiblement ennuyée que quelqu'un appelle au poste.

"Euh bonjour," fit-il à voix basse pour pas que son père l'entende, "je voudrais dénoncer une séquestration et des violences commises sur un mineur."

Il remercia sa série préférée "La clinique des cœurs brisés" où il avait entendu maintes fois ses mots et qui lui permettaient maintenant d'être plus crédible aux yeux du policier.

"Dites m'en plus et donnez moi votre nom je vous prie." dit le policier d'une voix qui paraissait maintenant plus intéressée qu'auparavant.

"Dean Winchester. Alors voilà j'ai...j'ai appris que mon voisin agressait quotidiennement son frère et comme il a peur d'en parler, je le fais en son nom."

Il entendit le policier griffonner quelque chose sur un papier puis lui demanda:

"Quel est le nom de votre voisin?"

"Novak." répondit-il immédiatement.

Il y eut un silence et Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose comme "Merci, nous allons tout de suite sur les lieux" mais il n'en fut rien. Au bout de quelques secondes où rien ne se passait, il entendit l'homme se mettre à rire. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans ce qu'il avait dit tandis que le policier commençait à s'étouffer à force de rire.

"Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle." siffla Dean avec agacement.

Il renifla et s'arrêta finalement de rire en poussant un soupir épuisé.

"Je doute que les Novak maltraitent qui que ce soit monsieur." dit-il enfin.

"Quoi? Vous ne me croyez pas?" s'exclama-t-il en manquant de renverser son café.

"Ecoutez" continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, "Je vais à la paroisse chaque dimanche et je les croise chaque dimanche avec leurs enfants qui sont très bien portants et je peux vous dire que ces gens sont tous sauf des bourreau d'enfants. Ils vont à des ventes de charité, donne généreusement à l'église...Alors je pense que vous vous trompez de personne."

Dean jura. Il était tombé par malchance sur un policier catholique et qui apparemment connaissait les Novak. Super.

"Mais c'est la vérité! Il faut que vous alliez les voir, sinon..."

Le policier le coupa avec impatience, ne semblant plus du tout amusé par son récit.

"Je vous dit que ce n'est pas possible. Maintenant si vous n'avez pas quelque chose de vraiment important à me dire, je vous conseille de raccrocher. La police n'est pas là pour écouter des supercheries et..."

Dean lui raccrocha au nez avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela ne servait à rien, il ne le croyait pas. Le jeune Winchester était fou de rage. En plus de son père, la police non plus ne pensait pas les Novak capable de quoi que ce soit avec cette couverture "de purs chrétiens parfaitement impeccable sous toute approche". Il grogna et bu rageusement son café devenu froid avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Son père le regarda en se frottant les yeux, encore ensommeillé.

"A qui tu parlais?" grogna-t-il en baillant, "J't'ai entendu parler."

Dean sourit innocemment.

"Je me suis brûler la langue avec mon café. Je me suis un peu énervé." mentit-il.

Puis pour détourner la conversation, il prit une tasse et la remplie de café puis la lui tendit, ce qui sembla le satisfaire. Il partit se remettre dans son fauteuil et sitôt qu'il s'était retourné, Dean perdit son sourire de façade. Ce policier l'avait réellement énervé, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait l'aider.

Il monta dans sa chambre, avec toujours le téléphone dans les mains. Il remarqua que Sam n'était plus là et en tendant l'oreille, il l'entendit dans la douche. Il en profita et ferma la porte avant de se mettre sur son lit. Il écouta d'abord pour voir si Castiel était réveillé puis n'entendant rien, il composa le numéro de l'hôpital. Il tomba sur une femme de l'accueil et inventa une histoire comme quoi il devait parler à l'infirmière Dawn car il s'inquiétait pour ses points de suture. Mais elle lui dit que l'on était Samedi et qu'elle n'était pas disponible. Alors il lui demanda son numéro mais elle refusa. Ce n'est qu'après maintes supplications et mensonges qu'elle capitula et lui donna, la larme à l'œil (il avait inventé une histoire de père mort à la guerre et de petite sœur dans le coma). Puis il raccrocha et s'empressa de composer le numéro de l'infirmière, la seule adulte qui pourrait sans doute le croire.

"Allô?" fit la voix de la jeune femme dans l'appareil.

Dean soupira de soulagement, étant tombé directement sur elle.

"Dawn? C'est moi Dean. Winchester."

"Dean?" s'exclama-t-elle, "Mais...Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?"

"Par l'hôpital, mais on s'en fous. Vous m'avez dit un jour que si je le désirais, vous pourriez m'aider. Alors voilà... J'ai...J'ai besoin de votre aide."

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec tes blessures? Ton arcade s'est rouverte?" s'inquiéta-t-elle d'abord.

Dean secoua la tête.

"C'est pas ça. Je veux parler de...de mon ami. Il est...(soupir) Vous êtes la seule vers qui je peux me tourner, personne ne veut me croire."

Il y eut un silence où Dean priait pour qu'elle accepte. Finalement il entendit Dawn dire "je reviens ma puce" puis marcher avant de fermer une porte.

"Je t'écoute Dean." dit-elle très sérieusement.

Le Winchester soupira.

"Voilà...Mon ami...Il se fait séquestrer chez lui et...Son frère Michael, un psychopathe en puissance, le frappe tous les jours parce que par rapport à sa famille, il est athée et personne dans sa famille ne le dénonce. Il ne veut d'ailleurs pas que ça se sache mais je refuse qu'il continue à se faire maltraiter. C'est complètement fou je sais, mais c'est la pur vérité et il faut me croire. C'est...Ils sont cinglés dans cette famille et je suis trop jeune, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai appelé la police mais ils ne me croient pas. C'est pour ça que je me suis tourné vers vous. Vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance." expliqua-t-il avec le plus de détresse qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

Dawn resta silencieuse, essayant sans doute d'avaler ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Comment s'appelle ce garçon?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Dean pinça les lèvres. C'était le moment où il allait savoir si il n'y avait plus aucune chance ou pas.

"Il s'appelle Cas'...-tiel. Castiel...Novak."

Il entendit Dawn pousser une exclamation horrifiée puis elle se mit à respirer très vite.

"Oh mon dieu..." souffla-t-elle, "Tu es sûr de ce que tu avance?"

"Absolument! Vous...Me croyez?"

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. Elle semblait consternée.

"Je...Je me souviens de lui. Il est venu quelque fois pour un bras ou des côtes cassés. Sa famille m'a toujours assurée qu'il se faisait ça en tombant alors qu'il jouait. Mais je les avait que moyennement cru car ça n'avait rien à voir avec des blessures liées aux chute. Mais c'était des chrétiens bons sous tout rapport, il n'y avait qu'un faible pourcentage pour qu'il se fasse battre...J'aurais dû...J'aurais dû l'aider..."

"Mais c'est vrai! Je suis leur voisin et j'en ai été témoin! Dites moi que vous allez m'aider je vous en prie..." murmura-t-il en plissant douloureusement les yeux.

Il y eut encore un silence dans le combiné et tout le corps de Dean se tendit sous la tension que cette attente le faisait ressentir.

"Bien sûr que je vais t'aider." répondit-elle finalement.

Toute la tension partit d'un seul coup et il s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant. Enfin quelqu'un qui l'aidait.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?" s'empressa-t-il de demander.

"Je...Mon mari est avocat contre la violence faite aux enfants. Il pourra nous aider, on peut intenter un procès contre cette famille pour leur retirer le droit sur Castiel. Mais pour que ça se fasse il faut des preuves. Castiel doit accepter de témoigner contre Michael ainsi qu'au moins un autre membre de sa famille. Si jamais on réussi, tu devras toi aussi témoigner Dean. Est-ce que tu es d'accord?"

"Ce...Ce serait génial." souffla Dean qui n'y croyait pas.

"Alors je vais me charger de tout ça. Maintenant, garde mon numéro au cas où, je garde celui sur lequel tu viens de m'appeler. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours, enfin j'espère..."

"D'accord."

"Mais une dernière chose Dean. Ne fait rien tant que nous n'avons pas l'autorisation du juge. Si quelque chose de mal se passait à cause de toi, cela pourrait se retourner contre nous lors du procès." prévint-elle d'une voix sans appel.

"Très bien. Je vous remercie beaucoup." dit-il en souriant.

"De rien. A bientôt Dean." fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Finalement, il n'entendit plus que le "bip" répétitif de l'appareil alors il le posa à côté de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Tout allait enfin bien se passer. Castiel serait bientôt libéré de sa famille de dégénérés. Il avait envie de sourire, de danser, de prendre son ami dans les bras...Il allait pouvoir rester avec Castiel, sans mur, sans peur de se faire découvrir, peut-être même qu'il passerait Noël avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Un rire hystérique se mit à sortir tout seul de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire, qui se transforma vite en fou rire. Tout allait s'arranger. C'était si dur à croire, si plaisant à penser...Dieu ne les avait pas abandonné en fin de compte. Il pensa à l'ironie de sa phrase et se mit à rire de plus belle. Ah que c'était bon de rire, de relâcher un peu la pression...Mais il fallait qu'il convainc Castiel de témoigner, et ceci allait être compliqué, bien qu'il lui ai demandé de réfléchir dessus.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sam qui le regardait avec surprise.

"Dean? Mais pourquoi tu ris comme ça?"

Dean se releva et essuya la larme qui avait coulé en souriant.

"Rien. Tout...Tout est juste merveilleux." dit-il entre deux hoquet.

Sam plissa les yeux, se demandant sans doute si il n'avait pas consommé quelques drogues illicites mais ne dit rien. Puis Dean remarqua qu'il avait mis sa doudoune et il se calma un peu.

"Tu vas joué avec Gabriel?"

Sam secoua la tête.

"Non, je vais juste jouer dehors. Hier avant de partir, Gab' m'a dit que aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas venir parce qu'il fêtait l'anniversaire de sa sœur Anna et que le soir ils partiraient aux restaurants tous ensemble."

_"Sans Castiel bien entendu" _Pensa amèrement Dean.

Puis il hocha la tête et Sam partit sans plus attendre. Dean réfléchit un instant. Il pourrait en profiter pour aller une fois encore voir Castiel -il devait avouer qu'il se sentait en manque et voulait encore respirer son parfum et se tenir contre lui- . Il pourrait le persuader de témoigner, cette fois il aurait tout son temps. Mais il avait promis à Dawn qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation du juge. Il lui parlerait donc ce soir grâce au trou lorsqu'ils seront partis pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

Dean avait passé sa journée à jouer avec Sam et à nettoyer la maison. Il avait d'ailleurs parlé à son petit frère au sujet de leur plan -pour ne pas le laisser dans l'ombre comme avant- et avait trouvé lui aussi que c'était une bonne chose. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas aller parler à Castiel. C'était une vraie torture et parfois sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son regard se tournait vers la maison des Novak sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il se reprenait alors et tournait la tête pour se reconcentrer sur autre chose comme Sam ou la pelouse qu'il était en train de tondre.

Lorsque le soleil commença enfin à se coucher et la nuit à s'installer, Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait fait pour oublier et énervé parce qu'il fallait qu'il attende tout ce temps pour lui parler. Il regardait donc le soleil disparaitre derrière l'horizon, donnant une belle couleur rougeâtre, qui se dégradait jusqu'au bleu nuit au ciel avec fascination. Mais un bruit le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

La voiture des Novak quittait l'allée.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et en une grande enjambée il était assit contre le mur.

"Cas'!" s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Il ne répondit pas et Dean se dit que de toute façon il ne parlait jamais tout de suite. Mais au bout d'une minute il commença à se poser des questions. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu?

"Cas'? T'es là?" essaya-t-il une seconde fois.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes mais personne ne lui répondit. Apparemment il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Peut-être était-il allé boire un verre d'eau ou quelque chose dans le genre? Il se mit alors à sourire. C'était son excuse pour aller le voir.

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit son père qui regardait la télé dans sa chambre et Sam qui jouait avec ses soldats de plombs dans la sienne. Tous les éléments semblaient être avec lui pour le permettre de le rejoindre. Digne d'un ninja, il se mit à courir sans faire aucun bruit et atteint la porte de derrière dans le plus complet des silence. Il s'en félicita et sortit dans le jardin. Maintenant il faisait sombre mais il restait encore un peu de luminosité et il enjamba la clôture comme la dernière fois sans problème. Il ouvrit la même fenêtre qu'il avait utilisé la veille et entra avec la souplesse d'un chat dans la bâtisse. Il atterrit toujours dans la même salle aux vilains murs roses et marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à l'escalier.

"Cas'! Je suis là." dit-il en regardant autour de lui, s'apprêtant à le voir arrivé d'un moment ou un autre.

Il tourna sur lui-même mais ne vit personne. Un silence complet régnait dans la demeure et il se demandait si il ne dormait pas. Il monta l'escalier et découvrit avec surprise que la porte de Castiel était ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce sombre. Le lit était défait et il n'y avait pas de trace de son ami. Sa famille ne l'avait pourtant pas emmené avec eux, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Il commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas normal, Castiel lui répondait tout le temps.

Il allait se retourner mais quelqu'un le frappa avec un objet contendant au crâne si fort qu'il tomba sur le sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser de questions qu'il s'évanouit et sombra dans les ténèbres.

**Désolée le prochain chapitre ne sera à mon avis pas posté avant le week-end prochain...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vous avez aimé mon cliffanger? Héhé j'adore faire ça, je sais pas pourquoi...Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre que certains d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et merci encore pour vos commentaires que j'apprécie plus que tout!**

**Enjoy!**

Dean ne sut pas combien de temps il resta inconscient mais lorsqu'il reprit conscience, ce fut comme si il avait dormi pendant mille ans et que l'on venait subitement le réveiller à coup de marteau piqueur, ce qui n'avait évidemment rien d'agréable. L'arrière de sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir et il avait la nausée. Que lui était-il arrivé? Il mit du temps à récupérer des pensées cohérentes et se souvint qu'on l'avait frappé à la tête ce qui l'avait directement envoyé dans les pommes. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière qui lui sembla aveuglante, lui agressa la rétine et il ferma douloureusement les paupières en gémissant, des points bleus s'amoncelant devant ses pupilles. Il voulut ensuite se couvrir les yeux pour ne plus ressentir cette brûlure mais lorsqu'il voulut esquisser un mouvement, quelque chose le retint. Il poussa un grognement et tenta de bouger mais ses pieds étaient eux aussi solidement attachés. Finalement il plissa les yeux et lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière il vit qu'il était attaché à une chaise, mains et pieds liés par une corde. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Q-Quoi?" souffla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il entendit quelqu'un ricaner juste en face de lui et il sursauta. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il y avait une ombre derrière la lampe qui était braquée sur lui. Il se mit alors à bouger pour défaire les liens mais rien n'y fait. Ils étaient considérablement serrés et ses forces lui manquaient.

"Tiens mais voilà le cambrioleur qui est réveillé..." dit la voix calme de Michael.

Il poussa un nouveau grognement car ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête meurtrie. Le coup qu'il lui avait probablement donné, n'avait en rien amélioré les blessures de sa dernière bagarre. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient encore dans la chambre de Castiel.

"Michael? Mais...qu'est ce que tu fais là?" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le Novak s'avança lentement et Dean, qui s'apprêtait à le voir avec un sourire dément collé sur le visage, le vit finalement avec une expression si sereine et calme qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait simplement parler à un ami dans la rue.

"Tu sais comment sont les parents. Un petit 'oh j'ai mal à la tête' et ils te laissent sagement dans ton lit pour ne pas que tu te fatigues. Enfin, lorsque l'on voit ton père, on se dit qu'il serait plutôt du genre à te frapper pour t'obliger à y aller quand même, n'est ce pas?" dit-il presque avec compassion.

"Va te faire. Tu sais rien de moi." grogna-t-il en reprenant de secondes en secondes ses esprits.

"Allons, allons Winchester. Tu es chez moi. Les insultes sont interdites ici."

Il sourit doucement ce qui provoqua un haut le cœur à Dean. Si il avait pu, il lui aurait vomi sur ses jolies chaussures propres rien que pour le voir gémir.

"Où est Castiel?" demanda-t-il avec colère.

Michael poussa un soupir irrité et lui montra d'un mouvement de tête un coin du mur. Dean tourna la tête et découvrit, complètement recroquevillé Castiel, lui aussi avec une corde mais avec un bâillon à la bouche. Son œil était cerclé de bleu. Michael haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

"Je l'avais forcé à ne pas bouger ni parler lorsque tu l'as appelé. Mais quand je t'ai frappé (il fit danser un énorme crucifix de fer entre ses mains qi avait un peu de sang dessus) il s'est mit à hurler. J'ai été obligé de le 'stopper'...C'est qu'il a la voix qui porte le petit..."

Dean déglutit et continua à regarder Castiel. Il tremblait de tout son corps mais il ne pleurait pas. Il regardait avec une rage telle Michael que Dean se dit que si son regard avait été de feu, tout la maison ce serait embrasée. Il murmura un "Castiel" désolé avant de se reporter sur Michael qui fit faire quelques pirouettes au crucifix.

"Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure? Il s'est relevé et m'a poussé pour te protéger. Il m'a désobéi. Je n'arrive pas à le croire." marmonna-t-il d'un air suffisant qui frisait le dégoût.

Il regarda Castiel et lui envoya un regard méprisant.

"Tu ne crois même pas en Dieu. Comment oses-tu me regarder dans les yeux."

Castiel lui envoya un regard de la même intensité ce qui fit souffler hautainement Michael qui se reconcentra sur Dean. Ce dernier ne supportait le voir parler ainsi à Castiel. On aurait dit qu'il parlait à un animal de compagnie désobéissant. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe.

"C-Comment tu as su? Comment tu as su que j'allais venir?" demanda Dean qui essayait de le distraire alors qu'il tentait de se détacher.

Michael renifla avec dédain.

"Pensais-tu que j'étais stupide? La soudaine remise en forme de Castiel ne m'a pas échappé. Lui qui était à l'article de la mort s'est mit tout d'un coup à revivre et même...A me défier du regard. Alors que chaque fois que je le croisais il baissait lâchement les yeux...Là, il s'est mit à me fixer." siffla-t-il, "Je savais que tu lui parlais, je savais que c'était toi. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire comment. Cependant je savais que tu avais profité de la fois où nous n'étions pas là pour venir le voir. Oui, je sais que tu lui parlais et cela depuis...Depuis que je lui ai donné sa petite correction quotidienne. Je me doutais bien évidemment que quelque chose se tramait dans mon dos mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi. J'ai été vraiment surpris je dois avouer de constater que j'avais raison lorsque tu t'es infiltré ici."

Un sourire satisfait et plein de joie mauvaise monta sur le coin de sa bouche ce qui fit une nouvelle fois frissonner le Winchester. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi horrible et repoussant. Son envie de vomir se fit plus présente tellement il le dégoutait. Finalement Michael donna un petit coup d'œil vers ses mains liées et soupira d'exaspération.

"Tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer. J'ai fait des nœuds pour les crucifix de l'église pendant des années. Je sais comment en faire un qui ne pourra jamais se défaire, tes efforts sont vains."

Dean lui envoya un regard empli de haine qu'il ignora royalement. Il s'approcha encore de lui et releva son menton du bout de son crucifix. Dean grogna et Michael se baissa pour être à hauteur de son visage.

"Dean, Dean, Dean...Tu m'inspires vraiment un profond _dégoût_ tu sais. Cette envie (il prit une grande inspiration agacée) d'aider les autres, en particulier une abomination comme Castiel, parfaitement _exécrable _et d'autant plus inutile...m'exaspère vraiment. Les gens comme toi...Ne devraient même pas exister dans ce monde magnifique attiré constamment vers la haine et la déchéance...Ne serait-ce pas mieux et, plus simple, de se laisser allé à ses envies meurtrières? Moi, je l'ai fait. En fait je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui ne voulaient tout simplement pas l'exprimer parce que ce n'était pas 'correct' pour la société..." marmonna-t-il d'un air pincé.

"Ta gueule. T'es juste cinglé, personne n'est comme toi!" cracha Dean.

Michael lui releva un peu plus le menton, tirant sur son cou, ce qui le fit gémir.

"Oh mais si...Ce refoulement...Je le vois dans tes yeux Dean. Tu es en colère contre le monde n'est ce pas? Tous ces malheurs qui te sont arrivés...Je le vois ça aussi. Parfois tu voudrais te venger...Pourquoi ne te défoule-tu pas comme je le fais...Tout irait bien mieux je t'assure."

"N'importe quoi." siffla-t-il en le défiant du regard.

Michael se mit à sourire.

"Voilà, c'est ce regard. C'est ce même regard que j'ai vu lorsque tu tabassais Lucifer. Cette haine si pure..."

"Arrête." le coupa-t-il avec hargne.

Dean se refusait à croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il essayait de le manipuler, comme il l'avait fait avec le reste de sa famille mais pourtant...Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser un peu qu'il avait peut-être raison. Il secoua la tête. Non. Il n'était pas comme ça.

"Je me demande ce qu'a pensé Castiel..." continua-t-il tranquillement, "Il a dû bien le voir lui aussi, j'en suis persuadé. Mais il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour te le dire je suppose..."

"Arrête!" s'exclama Dean, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Sa tête lui tournait. Les paroles de Michael entraient dans sa tête et se glissaient à l'intérieur de ses pensées, de ses doutes, tel un serpent vicieux et nuisible. Parler de Castiel était un point sensible pour lui. Des incertitudes l'assaillirent . Etait-il comme il disait finalement? C'était vrai qu'au fond, il était très en colère après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il était devenu violent. Parfois même il voulait se venger, pour sa mère, pour ce qui arrivait à Castiel...Mais il n'était pas le fou furieux qu'il décrivait...Si? Il commençait à douter de lui. Il se tourna vers Castiel, le regard perdu, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Celui-ci s'agitait entre ses liens en le fixant. Que voulait-il lui dire?

Le jeune Novak arrêta finalement d'essayer de lui parler à travers son bâillon et se retourna. Dean pensa pendant un instant qu'il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux après ce que Michael avait dit mais il aperçut que ses poignets bougeaient. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il lui montrait sa bague qu'il portait au majeur. Castiel secoua ensuite la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant fixement Michael avant de se reporter sur lui avec un sourire qu'il vit même avec le bâillon.

_"Ne l'écoute pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça."_

Il n'avait pas prononcé ses mots mais il était évident que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Dean ferma les yeux, se sentant plus rassuré. Peut-être qu'il avait raison Michael, il était en colère. Mais lui savait qu'il ne fallait pas blesser les autres à cause d'elle. Il savait la cacher et ne vivait pas que par elle. Elle faisait partie de lui c'était sûr. Mais elle ne dictait pas ses pensées. Il était bon et la seule chose véritable qui le prouvait, c'était l'amitié de Castiel.

Dean sourit à Michael.

"Je refoule rien du tout et je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec toi. T'es juste un psychopathe élevé par des parents psychopathes."

Un sourcil de Michael fut d'un seul coup prit de soubresauts et il frappa Dean avec le crucifix, avec une violence inouïe. Dean poussa un cri de douleur et manqua de tomber de sa chaise qui grinça car elle était vieille. Du sang lui coulait de la bouche et il sentit le goût métallique se répandre sur sa langue. Castiel poussa un cri de détresse étouffé et se leva pour l'aider.

"Toi ne bouge surtout pas!" s'exclama Michael avec rage.

Castiel resta quelques secondes sans bouger, l'indécision se lisant sur son visage. Puis voyant le regard menaçant de Michael, il se rassit à contrecœur, sans quitter Dean des yeux qui respirait fort pour calmer la douleur. L'ainé Novak le força à le regarder.

"N'insulte jamais ma famille, Winchester. Tu pourrais très bien le regretter..." siffla-t-il avec irritation.

Dean releva la tête et ricana en souriant de toutes ses dents souillées de sang.

"Famille de trouducs'."

Cette fois Michael le frappa si fort, qu'il tomba à la renverse et un craquement sinistre retentit. Dean eut mal au bras et se demanda pendant un instant si c'était son os qui avait fait ce bruit. Mais il soupira en se rendant compte que c'était en fait la chaise. Il toussa, et cracha un peu de sang sur le sol. Michael pinça les lèvres et retroussa les manches de son cardigan tout en s'approchant de lui.

"Je vois, je ne m'étais pas trompé la première fois. Tu étais bien un ignominieux imbécile, incapable de réfléchir...L'envie de te torturer m'avait prise à la gorge dés que je t'ai vu. Mais c'était encore pire lorsque je t'ai serré la main." ses paupières closes frémirent comme si il était en état de jouissance extrême, "Ah un frisson délicieux m'a parcouru le dos...C'était cette envie de détruire, de massacrer...cette bonne amie que je ressens lorsque je bats ton cher ami Castiel."

Cette fois Dean cracha du sang mêlé à un peu de suc gastriques. La nausée le prit. Michael l'écœurait. Il était abominable et lorsqu'il le vit s'accroupir à côté de lui il eut envie de fuir. Il eut envie de courir, de s'en aller loin de lui, tant il lui inspirait du dégoût. Mais il ne le montra pas. Il voulait paraître fort et ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse.

Michael le prit le col et le força à relever la chaise.

"Alors tu vois...Je vais te battre. Et je vais faire bien attention à ce que Castiel regarde. Oh oui, ce sera la plus douce de toutes les tortures et...ça lui donnera une petite leçon." murmura-t-il en se léchant lentement sa lèvre inférieur.

Castiel cria tandis qu'il levait le crucifix. Puis il l'abattit dans sa tempe et Dean tomba une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Un nouveau craquement retentit. Du sang chaud lui coulait lentement sur la joue tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas s'évanouir. Le coup avait été puissant et ses pensées s'effilochaient une à une. Mais il avait remarqué quelque chose et pour ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres, il se focalisa dessus.

Michael sortit un couteau suisse qui se déplia avec un claquement sec.

"Maintenant...On va passer aux choses sérieuses." dit-il en faisant tourner son couteau entre ses doigts avec un sourire de dément.

Mais Dean releva soudainement la tête et planta son regard vert dans le sien.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire."

Puis il donna un violent coup de hanche dans la chaise qui se cassa en plusieurs morceaux. Le craquement n'était pas son bras. Mais bien la chaise, qui trop vieille, avait commencée à céder. Ses liens n'étant plus attaché au bois, il les enleva et se releva. Michael n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Dean prit un pied de la chaise, et l'abattit brutalement dans la mâchoire du Novak qui s'effondra par terre en gémissant. Son couteau s'envola et glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Castiel qui était tétanisé devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Dean sauta à califourchon sur Michael et commença à le frapper à mains nues. Son sang battait dans ses tempes et ses oreilles si bien que tous les bruits extérieurs n'étaient devenus que des bruits de fond. Chaque coup qu'il lui donnait, résonnait dans son esprit et une joie mauvaise se mit à grimper à l'intérieur de lui tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence. Ah que sa vengeance était bonne, il pouvait enfin lâcher cette colère dont il parlait. Elle se glissa dans les veines de ses poings ce qui le fit frapper plus fort. Toute cette frustration, cette fureur qu'il avait contre lui, ce dégoût...Il la relâcha et l'envoya dans ses mains qui se coloraient de rouge.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit Michael se mettre à remuer les lèvres et il se surprit à arrêter pour voir ce qu'il disait. Peut-être qu'il demandait pitié? Oh que ce serait magique. Ses oreilles s'arrêtèrent de bourdonner et il entendit plus clairement ce qui lui semblait auparavant des bruits de fond.

C'était des sirènes de police.

Il fronça les sourcils et Michael se mit à ricaner (ce qui lui fit au passage gémir car il était très blessé).

"Avant que tu te réveilles, j'avais appelé la police pour leur dire que l'on me cambriolait. Ils ont mis du temps, mais les voilà enfin."

Dean entendit des voix à l'extérieur qui demandaient d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la panique commença à monter en lui. Il jura et prit Michael par le col.

"Personne ne te croira!" cracha-t-il en reprenant le pied de chaise pour le menacer.

Un sourire méchant monta sur les lèvres en sang du Novak qui n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil.

"Qui crois-tu qu'ils écouteront? Le violent jeune cambrioleur? Ou le cambriolé? (Il rit) C'est peine perdu Dean, je suis le loup sous la peau ensanglantée de brebis et toi la brebis sous la peau de loup! C'est toi que personne ne croira!"

Puis il se mit à rire à gorge déployé, comme si sa comparaison était hilarante, avant de s'arrêter et de s'évanouir à cause des nombreux coups reçus. Dean, fou de rage leva son bras armé avec la ferme intention de lui défoncer le crâne. Mais une main l'arrêta en plein mouvement.

"Dean ça suffit. Si tu le tues, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Ne brise pas ta vie à cause de lui, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Il a eu son compte." fit la voix calme mais tremblante de Castiel.

Il s'était défait de ses cordes grâce au couteau et avait à temps empêché le pire d'arriver. Dean le regarda, le regard soudain perdu, et sa main devenue faible lâcha le pied de chaise. Castiel lui sourit faiblement et le prit dans ses bras. Tout le corps de Dean se mit alors à trembler et l'adrénaline qui s'était déversée à l'intérieur descendit en un instant. Il eut cette impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar et de se réveiller d'un seul coup sans pour autant que tout ne s'efface. Il se rendit compte de l'envie meurtrière qui l'avait animé et ce désir latent de voir le corps sans vie de Michael. Ce n'était pas lui. Il avait pensé que c'était pour protéger Castiel mais en fait...

Il était juste en colère.

Cette colère que Michael avait décrite, contre le monde et contre lui. Il l'avait déversé sur lui et maintenant il se sentait incroyablement vide. Pour une raison inconnue il eut soudain envie de pleurer.

"J'allais le tuer Cas'...J'allais le tuer..." marmonna-t-il dans l'épaule de Castiel en tremblant.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée craquer et des pas lourds s'engouffrant dans la maison. Castiel se redressa et le força à le regarder. Il avait les larmes aux yeux car il avait eut peur pour Dean. Il prit plus de contenance et ferma les yeux.

"Il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant. La police est là et il faut que tu t'échappes, j'inventerais une histoire mais va t'en, sinon ils..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux policiers entrèrent dans la chambre en les braquant de leurs pistolets. Ils virent Dean sur Michael, couvert de sang et virent que ses poings l'étaient tout autant. Ils se mirent à crier de mettre les mains derrière la tête fébrilement. Dean repoussa Castiel et obéit.

"Arrêtez, il n'a rien fait!" se mit à hurler Castiel tandis qu'un autre policier l'approchait pour l'écarter.

Un policier noir s'approcha ensuite de Dean et le plaqua contre le sol pour lui attacher les mains dans le dos. Dean poussa un gémissement tandis qu'il serrait trop fort les menottes. Dans un élan de panique, Dean essaya de se débattre mais le policier plaqua son genou sur sa colonne vertébrale ce qui le fit crier.

"Ne bougez pas, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de vous taire. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant la court. Vous avez le droit à un avocat pour vous représenter pendant l'interrogatoire. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, il vous en sera commis un d'office. " déclara-t-il en le relevant violemment.

Dean grogna et regarda Castiel qui se faisait entouré de policier et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il le regarda avec crainte et Dean se força à sourire pour le rassurer.

"Ca va aller Cas'." murmura-t-il alors que le policier le sortait de la chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hé oui, ce sont toujours les gentils qui trinquent. C'est la vie j'ai envie de dire mais dans cette histoire, les méchants auront leur compte! Enfin bref désolée encore pour le retard...**

**L'histoire devrait se terminer dans très peu de temps (quatre chapitres tout au plus) oui c'était court mais pour moi c'était l'histoire la plus longue que je n'ai jamais faites!**

**Bref Voyons voir un peu comment tout se déroule...**

**Enjoy!**

Dean allait en prison.

La police l'avait emmené en dehors de la maison et l'avait mis dans une voiture de police tandis que Michael était conduit à l'hôpital et Castiel dans une autre voiture, à côté de la sienne. Ils avaient échangé un regard et Dean avait vu que Castiel était terrifié et déconcerté. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il sortait de chez lui. Dean avait essayé de paraître courageux mais lui aussi était inquiet ce qui se voyait dans son regard. Il allait en prison et ne pouvait même pas se défendre parce que toutes les preuves montraient qu'il avait essayé de cambrioler la maison et que ça avait fini en bagarre alors que le "héroïque Michael" avait essayé de l'arrêter. Il avait entendu les policiers le dire. Il avait bien essayé de les persuader qu'ils avaient tort mais on l'avait violemment jeté dans la voiture et lui avait claqué la portière au nez sans plus d'explications. Il avait vu John et Sam sortirent de la maison. Un policier les avait arrêté et leur avait expliqué la situation. Il avait bien vu Sam le regarder avec un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension et pour une raison qu'il ignorait il était reparti dans la maison. Dean se doutait qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas en avoir parlé. John lui, le regardait avec colère et désespoir.

Dean s'était alors retourné et fixait le siège avant devant lui. A quoi bon les regarder si c'était pour ne voir que de la déception et du dégoût. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait sa dose avec lui-même.

La portière s'ouvrit et l'homme qui l'avait plaqué au sol s'installa devant le volant. Il se retourna et le jaugea de haut en bas pendant un instant.

"Je suis l'officier Victor Henriksen." dit-il finalement sans particulière animosité ni compassion, "C'est moi qui vais te conduire au poste."

Dean ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il regarda Castiel dans la voiture, la tête baissée et semblant confus. Dean eut mal pour lui. Son ami allait en prison et son frère était à l'hôpital, battu presque à mort par ce dernier. Lui qui n'avait pratiquement rien vécu ces dernières années, devait maintenant être surpassé par les évènements.

Sa voiture avança et il ne le vit plus, juste la lueur rouge et bleue des phares de la voiture. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses genoux. Henriksen se retourna et démarra la voiture à son tour avant d'avancer. Dean vit d'un seul coup quelque chose tomber sur son jean. Deux tâches sombres. Il ne sut pas tout de suite ce que c'était. Il pleurait et du sang se mélangeait à ses larmes. C'était le contrecoup de son attaque sur Michael. Il avait lâché sa colère sur lui comme un ouragan, sans rien pour l'arrêter, pas même lui-même. Il avait finalement fait ce que Michael voulait. Se comporter comme un monstre. Et devant Castiel en plus. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné la correction qu'il méritait mais plutôt le fait qu'il lui avait donné raison en faisant cela. L'amertume qu'il ressentit lui pressa la gorge et il étouffa un sanglot. Il sentit le regard du policier qui le regardait dans le rétroviseur et il se cala sur la portière là où il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait même pas s'essuyer les yeux avec ses menottes. Il se trouvait misérable, faible de n'avoir pu résisté et stupide.

Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant qu'il allait en prison?

Absolument rien. Il était la brebis sous la peau de loup, le bouc émissaire. Il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher d'autres sanglots de venir et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur la fenêtre.

* * *

Ce qu'il pouvait faire humide en prison, il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être plus cliché. Il était seul dans sa cellule, aux murs gris froids, avec un lit simple et un lavabo. Et devant lui, des barreaux tout aussi gelés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les autres cellules, juste quelques clochards qui cuvaient leur vin sur leurs lits ainsi qu'un dealer au look punk. Dean était assit sur son lit, jambes écartées et les mains croisées entre elles. Il ne sentait plus trop les blessures que lui avaient infligé Michael grâce au médecin de la police et fixait ses phalanges blessées d'un air distrait. Il essayait de réfléchir. Il devait laisser de côté son amertume et se concentrer sur Castiel. Où était-il en ce moment? Allait-il bien? Avait-il déjà parlé de ce qui s'était passé? Toutes ces questions étaient les seules choses qu'il avait demandé durant son trajet et n'avait répondu à aucune qu'on lui posait. Seul Castiel lui importait, après tout il avait fait tout ça pour lui. Il se demandait tout de même où était sa famille. Il repensa à Sam et son coeur se serra. Il avait du tellement le décevoir...

La porte s'ouvrit et l'officier Henriksen entra. Dean releva la tête et le scruta tandis qu'il s'avançait devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Une fois devant, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda d'un air sévère.

"Où est Castiel?" demanda Dean immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Henriksen soupira.

"Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions." dit-il sur un ton froid.

Dean plissa les yeux. Henriksen croisa les bras.

" Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison."

Dean continua de le fixer sans répondre. Pourquoi lui demandait-il? Tout devait paraître clair.

"Tu n'as aucun antécédent, pas de violence, d'agressions, absolument rien. Je ne suis pas stupide et j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux mon travail. Je ne dis pas qu'il est impossible de tomber du côté obscur, mais il me faut des explications."

Dean se leva lentement et attrapa les barreaux de sa cellule sans cesser de le fixer.

"Où est Castiel?" répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

L'officier plissa les yeux.

"Si je te dis où il est répondras-tu à mes questions?"

Dean hocha la tête et l'officier eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait comprit que tant qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voudrait il n'obtiendrait rien. Il avait eut pas mal de jeunes comme lui auparavant et il savait que leur donner l'impression qu'ils avaient le dessus leur déliait la langue. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque.

"Bon, très bien." grogna-t-il en faisant semblant d'avoir des regrets, "Il est en salle d'interrogatoire pour faire sa déposition."

"Comment va-t-il?" enchaina instantanément Dean.

"A vrai dire, on ne sait pas. Depuis qu'il est ici il est rentré dans une sorte de mutisme et refuse d'interagir avec mes collègues. C'est à peine si il nous regarde dans les yeux."

Dean baissa le regard. Le pauvre Castiel devait être terrifié. Il n'était jamais sorti depuis longtemps et voir autant de monde devait le chambouler. Il fallait qu'il le voit, il pourrait le rassurer.

"Je dois aller lui parler."

Cette fois Henriksen croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant c'est à mon tour."

"Je suis innocent." le coupa Dean.

L'officier ricana doucement.

"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça. L'appel du jeune Novak était clair. Tu étais venu pour le cambrioler. Il nous a également dis que tu les avais harcelé pendant des semaines et que tu avais agressé un de ses frères."

Dean serra ses poings qui entourait les barreaux avec colère. Il retournait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour essayer d'aider Castiel contre lui. Si il avait été moins impulsif, rien de tout cela ne ce serait passé.

_"Quel connard."_ pensa Dean. Puis il prit une grande inspiration pour s'exclamer, "C'est un coup monté! Laissez moi parler à Cas', il sait ce qui s'est passé!"

Cette fois Henriksen cessa la comédie et reprit son air dur d'officier.

"N'y pense même pas. Tu crois que tu es le premier jeune à me dire que tu es innocent? A dire, que ce n'est pas de leur faute et lorsque finalement on les relâche, finissent par recommencer? Cela fait longtemps que je suis officier Winchester, très longtemps."

Dean serra un peu plus fort les barreaux de sa prison. Il ne comprenait pas, s'il n'allait pas le voir immédiatement les parents de Castiel allaient en profiter pour étouffer l'affaire et le séquestrer une nouvelle fois. C'était impensable pour Dean, et s'il était en prison, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. C'était si injuste, qu'il avait envie de pleurer de rage...

Les nerfs de son visage se détendirent et une expression désespérée se forma.

"Si cela fait longtemps..." dit-il dans un souffle, "Alors vous devez savoir quand les gens mentent non?"

Il releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux implorants. Henriksen ne répondit pas et garda les bras croisés, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Il devait croire ce qu'il lui disait, il le fallait...Pour Castiel. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne la parole. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de l'officier avait changé. Dean se demandait ce qu'il pensait mais il espérait que ce soit quelque chose qui lui était favorable.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un policier passa la tête.

"Henriksen, quelqu'un souhaiterait voir le nouveau."

L'intéressé se retourna et haussa un sourcil, brisant le contact avec Dean.

"Qui est-ce?"

Le policier se retourna et attendit une réponse de la personne.

"Elle dit s'appeler Dawn Moore. C'est son médecin."

Le cœur de Dean se mit à battre plus fort. Dawn! Elle pouvait l'aider, elle le croyait et pouvait l'aider à parler à Castiel! Il posa sa tête contre les barreaux et essaya de la voir. Henriksen fronça les sourcils.

"Son médecin? Pourquoi son médecin voudrait le voir, il a déjà été soigné non?" marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il sortit et Dean entendit des voix sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'elles disaient. En tout cas cela semblait énerver Henriksen qui voulait rester plus longtemps avec lui. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il finit par abdiquer, et c'est en ronchonnant qu'il lui ouvrit la porte. Dawn entra, le visage triste et les traits tirés.

"Vous avez cinq minutes." marmonna Henriksen avant de les laisser seuls.

Dawn s'approcha et prit une chaise dans un coin pour s'assoir en face de lui.

"Bonsoir Dean." dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

"Dawn!" s'exclama Dean avec joie, "Mais...Comment tu as su?"

Elle baissa la tête.

"Ton frère m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que tu avais de gros ennuis et que tu allais en prison." elle baissa les yeux et ajouta, "J'ai également appris que les parents de Castiel avaient portés plainte contre toi."

Dean se souvint que Sam était directement rentré dans la maison lorsqu'il s'était fait emmené par les policiers. Il était parti l'appeler? Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il pouvait définitivement compter sur son petit-frère. Par contre pour la plainte, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus idéal. Il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin maintenant...Il releva la tête et constata que le visage de Dawn s'était attristé. Elle regardait son visage avec horreur. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir.

"Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé Dean."

Dean soupira et s'assit sur sa couchette. Il pouvait lui dire, elle comprenait. Mais il était tout de même un peu honteux de ne pas avoir réussit et d'avoir foncé tête baissée. Il avait sans doute empiré les choses...

"J'ai merdé..." avoua-t-il avec honte. "J'avais...J'avais vraiment envie de le voir. Il me manquait tellement...Et lorsque j'ai appris que la famille quittait la maison, je me suis dit que je pouvais aller le voir."

Il releva lentement les yeux, ayant peur de voir ce qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle semblait juste attentive à ce qu'il disait mais Dean remarqua tout de même cette lueur déçue dans le regard qui le fit frissonner. Il baissa rapidement les yeux et continua son récit.

"Mais Michael m'attendait. Il n'était pas content que j'aide Castiel, apparemment je le défaisais de son emprise. Il voulait aussi que je lui dises comment je communiquais avec Castiel mais je n'ai rien dit. Et il m'a frappé. Plusieurs fois."

Il marqua une pause et il sentit le corps de Dawn se tendre. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce que Michael avait dit à son sujet. Il se sentait trop humilié d'avoir faiblit face à ses manipulations.

"Mais je me suis échappé et...Ca a dérapé, je l'ai frappé et j'ai faillit le tuer. Je suis désolé, j'étais vraiment en colère!" s'exclama-t-il presque plaintivement, "Castiel ne méritait pas ça, il-il fallait que je le venge, tu comprends!"

Dawn poussa un soupir et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'elle semblait très en colère.

"La violence ne résout jamais rien Dean." répondit-elle sèchement, "A cause d'elle tu t'es empêtré toi-même dans cette situation. Et cela n'aide pas plus Castiel. Sur ce coup là tu as été idiot."

C'était dur, des mots terriblement durs. Mais ils étaient vrais, les rendant plus douloureux que jamais pour Dean. Il baissa lâchement la tête, tout son corps se relâchant. Elle avait choisie l'amère vérité au doux mensonge et étrangement, cela avait été la meilleure solution. Dean n'était pas un enfant qu'il fallait consoler, mais un adulte qu'il fallait remettre en place.

"Je suis désolé..." murmura-t-il avec pathétisme.

Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Il avait rendu la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Dawn le regarda pendant quelques instants en serrant les poings. Puis elle poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Elle passa sa main entre les barreaux et attrapa le menton de Dean pour tourner son visage vers elle. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

"Mais tout n'est as perdu Dean. N'oublie pas que Castiel t'aime, tu es son meilleur ami, si ce n'est plus. Il est de ton côté et c'est ce qui va nous aider à gagner sa cause. Il ne faut pas abandonner, tu as des personnes qui croient en toi."

Dean sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Il ne devait pas oublier les gens qui l'aimaient, il en était conscient. Il ne devait pas oublier pour qui il le faisait et les conséquences de ses actes. En oubliant une de ces trois choses, il perdrait le combat. Il se frotta les yeux comme s'il était fatigué (mais enlevant discrètement les larmes).

"Merci Dawn..."

Elle lui sourit.

"Tu me remercieras quand Castiel sera libre."

Il hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour se remettre en forme.

"Où est Sam? J'ai besoin de lui dire que je suis désolé..."

Henriksen ouvrit la porte et les regarda avec agacement.

"Trente secondes." déclara-t-il.

Dawn se leva et attrapa les barreaux.

"Ton frère est avec ma fille chez moi, ils dorment tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui car ton père s'est mis en colère lorsque l'on a refusé de le laisser te voir. Il a frappé un policier et ils ont du le mettre en isolement..."

Dean poussa un soupir exaspéré. Quand on parle d'impulsivité...Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la provenance de cette caractéristique.

"Sam ne t'en veut pas." continua-t-elle, "Il m'a expliqué que si tu avais fait cela c'était parce que tu voulais voir Castiel et il comprenait. Mais il es en colère que tu sois partis sans lui dire, il ne t'en aurait pas empêché."

_"Je suis désolé Sammy..." _pensa Dean avec amertume.

"Mon mari, je te l'ai dis est avocat. Et il est en ce moment même en train de négocier ta libération car tu es mineur."

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent.

"Il peut faire ça?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Oui. Mais ce ne sera pas avant un jour ou deux et tu seras sous liberté conditionnelle. La violence sur autrui ainsi que l'entrée par effraction n'est pas quelque chose de bénin. On va essayer de s'occuper de cette plainte avec ton père. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas rester là sans rien faire. Tu vas devoir attendre et réfléchir sur tes actes Dean." dit-elle plus durement.

Dean hocha la tête et lui lança un regard déterminé. Bien sûr qu'il allait réfléchir, il l'avait même déjà fait. Il allait cessé d'agir impulsivement et surtout trouver un moyen de donner à Michael ce qu'il mérite.

Henriksen entra finalement et ouvrit grand la porte.

"Terminé."

Dawn le regarda et soupira. Puis elle se retourna vers Dean.

"A plus tard Dean, bonne chance." dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

L'officier l'accompagna ensuite pour sortir après un dernier regard soupçonneux à Dean. Mais il avait laissé la porte ouverte et Dean pu voir le commissariat. Il n'y avait tant de monde, étant donné l'heure tardive de la nuit, quelques policiers vaquaient entre les bureaux, les yeux cernés et mornes, vidés par la fatigue, buvant cafés par cafés. Mais il y avait un étranger parmi eux, qui n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était Castiel, assis, seul au milieu des bureaux, l'air triste et désemparé. Son œil était toujours cerclé de bleu et un sachet de glace était posé à côté de lui. On lui avait sans doute proposé de le mettre sur son œil. La tête baissée, il regardait quelque chose qu'il tournait sans cesse entre ses doigts. Un petit objet métallique que Dean reconnut tout de suite.

Le Winchester força son visage contre les barreaux. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il voulait aller le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage pâle. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, mais ces stupides barreaux l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'appeler, les policiers auraient vite fait de fermer la porte. Il le regardait avec une telle intensité, qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

_"Regarde moi Cas', regarde moi..."_chuchota-t-il.

Mais Castiel continuait de faire tourner la petite bague entre ses doigts fins. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et même s'il était triste, un sourire pointait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une sorte de rictus heureux, qui s'accentuait lorsqu'il faisait tourner la bague. Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui? Il avait déjà vu ce sourire, même mieux, lorsqu'il était venu dans sa chambre la première fois. Il espérait qu'il pensait à lui, il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il était là pour lui, il ne devait pas l'oublier, et il allait tout faire pour le sortir de cette emprise familiale...

Henriksen revint et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fermer la porte. Il poussa un grognement et la ferma au même moment où Castiel releva les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il le vit? Dean ne le sut jamais.

**Il me semblait que j'avais dit que ce chapitre ne serait pas frustrant? Hé bien j'ai menti :3 (ce n'est pas la fin hein)**

**Désolée pour le retard une nouvelle fois, veuillez me pardonner, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. On se revoit la semaine prochaine, cette fois sans bavure j'espère **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ce chapitre était pour moi compliqué car le système juridique m'est inconnu (donc si vous voyez des absurdités ne dites rien et laissez moi dans mon ignorance). Merci d'encore me commenter et de lire mon histoire, silencieux ou pas, ça me fait super plaisir!**

**Enjoy!**

Comme lui avait dit Dawn, en quelques jours il était sorti de prison. Il n'avait pas passé un mauvais séjour et Sam était même venu le voir pour lui changer les idées. Mais il n'avait cessé de tourner comme un lion en cage (l'expression étant plus qu'adéquate) en pensant à Castiel et à Michael. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler et cela le frustrait beaucoup. Henriksen était venu lui annoncer quelques heures après la visite de Dawn que l'avocat de Castiel était venu, un certain Zachariah (un Novak également), et avait ordonné que l'on relâche Castiel sous il ne savait quel amendement sur les droits de l'enfant. Ce dernier n'avait malheureusement rien dit à la police, trop effrayé pour parler et trop honteux pour se confier. Dean savait que s'il était resté à ses côtés il aurait réussi à avouer son passé ainsi que la réalité des épisodes précédents. Tout aurait été plus facile et Michael serait allé en prison. Non mieux, dans un asile.

Le mari de Dawn était effectivement venu pour le libérer. Il avait été très compréhensif et lui avait expliqué les conditions de la libération, dont une était de ne pas s'approcher à plus de dix mètres d'un seul membre de la famille Novak et en cas de violation de cette interdiction, il retournerait en prison. Sa chambre juxtaposant leur maison, il avait été ordonné qu'il aille autre part et dorme dans un endroit à dix mètres d'écart. Son père ayant été mis au courant (après sa libération deux jours avant lui), il avait décidé qu'il dormirait dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'ils déménagent ou que la sentence soit levée. Puis son père l'avait ramené, en le sermonnant pour la forme mais Dean voyait bien qu'il n'espérait plus qu'il lui obéisse, la déception était maintenant constamment sur son visage. Il ne voyait plus qu'en lui un fils désobéissant s'enfonçant de plus en plus sur la voie des enfers.

Une fois rentrés, John avait prétexté un besoin de faire les courses et était parti avec l'Impala. Mais Dean n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il ne voulait en fait pas ne pas rester dans la même salle que lui (étant donné que Sam était parti jouer avec la fille de Dawn), sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher sa colère. Il ne pouvait dire s'il était attentionné ou juste prudent. Une fois seul, il était resté plusieurs minutes à regarder le salon depuis le hall d'entrer sans bouger. Tout était calme, tout était silencieux. C'était comme rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était arrivé. Seuls les bleus et points de sutures sur son visage pâle démontraient les précédent évènements.

Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait impuissant.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Castiel avait son avocat qui le gardait comme un chien de garde et ne pouvait lui parler. Et Michael était à l'hôpital se faisant chouchouter par les infirmières tandis que toute sa famille lui léchait les bottes. Dean se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant dans un monde manipulé par les adultes. Ses actions l'avaient conduit ici et peut-être qu'il s'était légèrement vengé, peut-être qu'il avait montré à Castiel qu'il y avait quelqu'un de son côté mais maintenant il était dépassé par les évènements et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il espérait que tout ne se finissait pas là. Que le combat n'était pas terminé.

Il regarda les escaliers et vu qu'il n'y avait personne, il se demanda s'il pouvait aller dans sa chambre. Il monta et en arrivant dans le couloir il découvrit que toutes ses affaires avaient été rangées sur le côté. Il fronça alors les sourcils et, devenant anxieux, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Si ça se trouve c'était juste une consigne mais aucune action n'avait été faite. Peut-être pouvait-il encore accéder à sa chambre. Cette particule d'espoir fit gonfler son cœur. Au plus profond de lui il souhaitait parler à Castiel. Il voulait lui demander comment il allait, puis si personne ne l'avait brusqué au poste et enfin si avec lui, il serait capable de témoigner car cela ne pouvait plus durer. Peut-être même il ne parlerait pas de tout ça et il dirait "Salut Castiel" et que lui, lui répondrait "Salut Dean" puis ils se tairaient tous les deux se gratifiant juste du fait que l'un et l'autre étaient là, si proches et pourtant si inaccessibles.

Mais ses espoirs s'évaporèrent bien vite lorsqu'il tourna la poignée et vit que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Il la tourna plus fort encore en renforçant sa poigne mais elle ne daigna pas pivoter. Il secoua la porte en vain, elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir. On l'avait fermé à clé. Dean plaqua ses mains sur la porte blanche et resta ainsi à regarder la serrure qui semblait comme le narguer. Finalement il se retourna et plaqua son dos dessus avant de glisser lentement vers le sol et de s'y assoir. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, ni de crier, ni de quoi que ce soit en fait. Il était si vide...

Une pensée qu'il trouva égoïste lui vint en mémoire. Il n'avait même pas pu lui avouer ses sentiments. C'était comme si tous les éléments s'étaient mis en travers de leur chemin pour qu'il ne l'avoue pas. Etait-ce une force divine qui le maltraitait comme ça? D'ailleurs en parlant de divinité, si Dieu existait, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour aider Castiel? Se pourrait-il que le Novak aie raison? Il n'y avait pas de Dieu? Si quelqu'un lui avouait cela maintenant il ne serait pas surpris. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas qu'il n'existait pas. Un sourire âcre étira la commissure de ses lèvres en une sorte de rictus amer.

Finalement c'était encore un père absent qui ne remplissait pas ses obligations et dont la seule réponse que l'on pouvait avoir à nos prières venant de lui était _"Oui je sais"._

Soudain il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais il ne se leva même pas, étant trop las pour ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt.

"Dean?" fit la voix de Sam qui fermait la porte.

Ah c'était Sammy. Tant mieux il n'aurait pas à bouger.

"Dean!" répéta-t-il un peu plus fort pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

"Je suis là Sammy..." marmonna Dean, pas assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Le cadet ne le voyant pas dans le salon, monta les escaliers et découvrit son grand-frère assit sur le sol, semblant à morphe.

"Dean! Tu vas bien?" s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Dean répondit par une sorte de "hm" mou. C'était une question stupide. La réponse était évidente. Mais il ne le lui ferait pas remarquer, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sam le regarda avec pitié.

"Je suis désolé que l'on t'ai bloqué l'accès à ta chambre...J'ai bien voulu empêcher Papa mais il m'a dit qu'il était obligé par la loi..."

Dean haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas grave..." souffla-t-il.

Bien sûr il mentait. Mais à quoi bon se démener alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner? Il soupira avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

"C'était bien chez les Moore?"

C'était un exploit d'avoir sorti cette phrase et s'il ne se sentait pas aussi vide il s'en féliciterait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de lui, ni des Novak, ni de l'affaire. Il voulait juste savoir comment allait son petit-frère. Sam le regarda un instant puis détourna le regard en rougissant.

"Oui...Très bien..."

Dean haussa un sourcil. Puis une idée tilta dans sa tête. Oh, c'était sans doute cela.

"Elle est comment?"

Sam le regarda avec surprise puis baissa les yeux.

"J' vois pas de tu parles." murmura-t-il en se tortillant les mains.

"Tu le sais bien. La fille des Moore. Elle est belle?"

Le petit-frère baissa la tête et rougit un peu plus.

"Très."

Dean sourit doucement.

"Je vois...Et qu'elle est son nom à la demoiselle?"

"Jessica." répondit Sam d'un air rêveur.

Dean savait que son petit-frère ne tombait pas amoureux si facilement. Il fallait que la personne ai un cœur en or et soit plutôt intelligente, Sam était doué pour le voir chez les gens. Il semblait véritablement charmé par cette gamine et il avait confiance en lui. Elle devait sans doute être quelqu'un de très gentil et il serait honoré de la rencontrer un jour. Ces quelques pensées lui avaient un peu remonter le moral. Seul Sam était capable d'un tel exploit. Mais pour l'instant c'était à peine s'il voulait quoi que ce soit. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et regarda ses genoux qui semblaient d'un seul coup très intéressant. Il n'osait pas demander à Sam de partir. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, cela n'aurait pas été correct. Mais son côté égoïste voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul.

"Au fait Dean..." fit Sam

Il se tourna vers lui.

"Ouais?"

"Dawn a appelé un peu plus tôt. Elle voudrait que tu la rappelles. Elle a ajouté que c'était important."

Dean hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il se sentit un peu inquiet. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien lui apprendre? Il espérait que l'avocat de Castiel n'avait pas changé son ordre pour qu'il déménage dans un autre Etat ou quelque chose dans le genre. Une chose était sûre, cela n'allait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Avec tous les ennuis qu'il avait eu jusque là, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela s'améliore. Il se leva et frotta le cuir chevelu de Sam qui poussa un gémissement de protestation.

"Merci Sammy...Va jouer dans ta chambre tu veux?"

Si c'était encore une mauvaise nouvelle, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ses nerfs craquent. Si cela devait arriver, il préférerait que Sam ne soit pas là. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux inquiet mais Dean se força à sourire.

"Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas."

Il hésita mais finit pas hocher la tête. Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer et Dean descendit les escaliers. Il attrapa le téléphone et garda le doigt levé, hésitant à composer le numéro. Il inspira profondément et essaya de positiver.

_"Ca ne peut pas être pire que maintenant. Ca ne peut...Pas être pire."_ pensa-t-il sans grands espoirs.

Il composa le numéro et attendit. Trois "bip" résonnèrent puis quelqu'un décrocha. C'était Dawn.

"Dean, c'est toi?" demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"En chair et en désespoir." répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Dawn soupira tristement mais n'argumenta pas dessus. Elle savait comment il se sentait, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

"J'ai des nouvelles pour toi."

Dean ferma les yeux un instant. Nous y voilà.

"Et qu'est ce que c'est?"

Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole. Soit elle avait du mal à contenir son excitation soit les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Et Dean penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

"Pendant que tu étais en prison, Mon mari et moi sommes allés voir le juge Garth Fitzgerald, pour plaider ton innocence et expliquer la situation. Nous avons eu de la chance et nous sommes tombés sur quelqu'un de compréhensif qui a bien voulu dénier nous écouter jusqu'au bout. Je lui ai même donné les dossiers médicaux de Castiel et ceux psychologiques de Michael (avec l'accord du médecin)."

Dean se sentit envahi d'un espoir nouveau. Se pouvait-il que le juge ai enfin compris? Que malgré l'appuie qu'avait la famille Novak sur toute la ville, il ai décidé de réfléchir par lui-même? Il l'espérait grandement. Dawn le laissa réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire puis continua.

"Il nous a avoué que quelque chose lui semblait incohérent avec le récit de Michael et qu'il se doutait depuis quelques temps que quelque chose se tramait chez eux (ayant été invité plusieurs fois à leur maison), mais il a ajouté que c'était plus plausible et le soutien de la famille plus important, c'était pourquoi le procès serait dur à gagner. "

Elle se tut quelques instants et Dean sentait qu'elle hésitait à avouer ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit.

"Dean je suis désolé...Mais le juge a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour incriminer Michael. Il n'y a jamais eu de plaintes contre les Novak et l'histoire de Michael est très bien montée. A part des aveux -ce que je doute grandement de sa part et de celle de Castiel- rien ne peut l'inculquer. Pour l'instant il reste la victime de tes méfaits et Castiel un témoin incapable de parler. Tant que cela reste ainsi, on ne peut rien faire et tu es toujours sous interdiction de les approcher."

Dean ne dit rien et serra si fort le téléphone dans ses mains que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Finalement il s'était fait des idées pour rien. Ils étaient toujours dans la même situation si ce n'est pire. Castiel ne pouvait pas avouer tant qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait donc plus d'espoir.

Il relâcha sa prise sur le pauvre téléphone et baissa la tête avec défaitisme. Ses yeux le picotaient atrocement et commençaient à rougir à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à s'en faire mal et leva les yeux au ciel pour éviter qu'elles coulent. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Pas encore.

"Merci pour ces informations Dawn..." marmonna-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix tremblante.

Dawn resta silencieuse et Dean se douta qu'elle hochait la tête, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Au fait...Henriksen m'a donné son numéro au cas où tu aurais des problèmes. Je te l'ai envoyé sur ton portable."

Dean murmura un "hu-hum" inintéressé n'ayant envie que de raccrocher. Dawn le sentit:

"Je vais te laisser. Mais avant cela Dean..."

Elle marqua une pause.

"Ne fait rien de stupide d'accord?"

Le Winchester ne savait pas si elle parlait des Novak ou de sa propre sécurité. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus rien à faire et après avoir marmonné un rapide "oui" il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table. Il se dirigea en titubant jusqu'au salon et s'affala dans le fauteuil en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis il écarta les doigts pour ne laisser passer que ses yeux. Il se leva furieusement et le souffle court il se dirigea vers le mur. Il poussa un râlement enragé et frappa son poing de toute ses forces dessus. Sa main déjà blessée gémit sous le coup mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes avant de poser sa tête contre le mur, le regard tourné vers le bas. Il était terriblement en colère. Rien ne se passait comme il le voudrait. S'il ne faisait rien Castiel resterait dans cette famille de dingue à se faire démantelé en petits morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait trouver un plan. Il inspira profondément et expira lentement pour faire passer la douleur qui commençait à lui vriller ses phalanges endolories.

_"Je n'ai donc pas la loi de mon côté."_

_"Ni celle de personne d'ailleurs."_

Dean se releva et enfonça son poing blessé dans sa poche. Il se retourna et marcha en direction des escaliers avant de les monter. Il se plaça en face de sa porte et la regarda longuement en silence. Il posa doucement sa main valide sur le bois blanc et ferma les yeux. C'était l'endroit plus près possible du mur et cela le réconfortait un peu. Des images du jeune Novak souriant flashèrent derrière ses paupières. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage une fraction de secondes.

"Ne t'en fais pas Cas'...Je vais venir te sauver." murmura-t-il si bas que jamais personne ne l'entendit.

Il rouvrit les yeux mais ce n'était plus le regard d'un adolescent de bientôt dix-huit ans qui y était. C'était un regard dur et désespéré d'un homme mur et réfléchi. D'un homme dont le cœur souffrait de l'absence de l'être aimé.

_"Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même pour sauver Castiel. Je dois agir et au plus vite."_

_**Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court mais je suis obligée de couper ici car le prochain chapitre est obligé de commencer à un certain point. Merci à tous de m'avoir attendu et de m'avoir encouragé à publier. Acceptez mes plus plates excuses pour le retard (je sais que vous avez l'habitude mais bon) et sachez que je ne vous avais nullement oublié mais j'avais quelques affaires personnelles.**_

_**Nous sommes bientôt à la fin :)**_

_**A toute!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Nous revoilà dans un des dernier chapitre de Behind the wall. J'espère que vous êtes prêts :)**

**Nous commençons exclusivement par le point de vue de Castiel.**

**Enjoy!**

_3 jours plus tard_

Castiel était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, tandis que les étoiles dehors brillaient depuis sa petite lucarne. Il regardait la bague que lui avait offert Dean en la tournant et retournant entre ses doigts. Il faisait souvent cela maintenant, lorsqu'il était anxieux. Il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de Dean, l'envahissant d'une douce quiétude. Mais cette fois, même la bague avait bien du mal à se calmer et il entendait son sang battre dans ses tempes au rythme de son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Michael revenait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital.

Bien que Dean lui avait donné la force de se tenir face à lui, il était toujours aussi terrifié quand il le voyait. C'était le monstre qui l'avait terrorisé depuis son enfance. Il voulait se montrer fort, digne du Winchester...Mais ses mains tremblantes et moites lui prouvaient qu'il n'en était pas capable. On ne pouvait pas effacer des années de terreur en quelques coups de baguette magique. Il lui faudra du temps pour l'oublier lorsqu'il aura quitté cet endroit...

Le jeune Novak pinça les lèvres en pensant cela. Depuis quelques temps maintenant il avait la conviction qu'il allait partir. Qu'il allait quitter cette famille une bonne fois pour toute. Et le plus souvent lorsqu'il rêvait de cela éveillé, c'était avec Dean. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Au plus profond de lui il souhaitait qu'il l'emmène avec lui. Voir les paysages et découvrir le monde comme il l'avait dit. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas espérer autant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il y pensait, son cœur meurtri se gonflait d'espoir et il jouissait pleinement de cette sensation. Mais à chaque fois l'amertume revenait et lui comprimait la poitrine lorsqu'il se rendait compte que c'était impossible. Il appartenait à la famille Novak. Et on ne la quittait pas si facilement.

Il se retourna et fixa d'un air triste le mur contenant le trou. Il y a quelques jours il avait entendu des gens rentrer dans la chambre de Dean mais sans lui. Il a entendu la voix de son père également. Apparemment il n'avait plus accès à sa chambre car elle était trop proche de sa famille. Ils n'avaient donc plus de moyen de communiquer. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide interdiction qu'avait ordonné son avocat. Avocat qui au passage était un de ses grand-frères, Zachariah, parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait dans la maison Novak. Il n'avait rien pu dire au commissariat car il l'avait menacé de le rapporter à la famille. Insistant au passage sur le fait qu'un tragique accident pouvait survenir à Dean. C'était le fonctionnement des Novak. Agir en secret pour poignarder les ennemis de la famille dans le dos. C'était donc à contrecœur qu'il s'était tut, laissant Dean moisir en prison. Il se sentait terriblement coupable à cause de cela. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre le risque après tout. Mais juste l'idée que quelqu'un blesse son ami le plus proche lui était insupportable et que ce soit Michael qui s'en charge, encore plus. Si ça se trouvait, à l'heure qu'il était, Dean le détestait parce qu'il ne l'avait pas défendu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Et s'il ne voulait plus l'aider? Ils n'avaient pas pu parler depuis les précédents évènements et dans la maison il y avait maintenant une strict interdiction de parler des Winchester comme si c'était quelque chose de pire que le Diable. Si ça se trouvait Dean était parti, emmené par son père ou quelque chose comme ça...Cette pensée lui fit monter une larme à l'œil qu'il ne put retenir. Il serra plus fort la bague qu'il avait entre les mains jusqu'à s'en faire mal et ravala un sanglot.

Il lui manquait tellement.

C'était le seul ami qu'il avait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. C'était la seule personne au monde pour qui il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier. Il ressentait tellement de choses lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Et c'était pire lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il avait tellement envie qu'il le reprenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'entende encore dire que tout ira bien, qu'il restera à ses côtés pour toujours...Dean était tout pour lui. Son monde, le seul en dehors de sa famille. Il ne savait pas s'il survivrait s'il devait un jour l'abandonner. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas penser cela. Dean lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait et il savait qu'il tiendrait parole.

Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte le faisant sursauter. Il ne répondit rien mais la personne ouvrit tout de même. C'était Gabriel.

"Hey Cassie." le salua-t-il.

Castiel plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il était fâché contre lui. Fâché qu'il ne l'ai pas défendu. Fâché qu'il n'ai pas non plus défendu Dean. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour l'éviter mais il revenait toujours lui parler bien qu'il lui ai clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas.

Gabriel le regarda et le regard haineux de Castiel ne lui échappa pas. Il soupira mais n'entra pas dans la chambre.

"Castiel écoute...Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais ils m'ont aussi mis la pression pour que je ne dise rien tu sais... Je sais que j'aurais du le faire plus tôt, je m'en veux, je t'assure...Mais là, j'ai les pieds et poings liés vieux."

Castiel poussa un grognement soulevant ce qu'il pensait de ses paroles. Gabriel voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se tut avant de l'avoir prononcé, baissant le regard honteusement. Le jeune Novak détourna le regard. Il souhaitait juste le voir partir. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses.

"T'es venu pour quoi?" grogna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Gabriel baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Castiel releva les siens et l'observa quelques instants. Quelque chose le tracassait. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon.

"Michael." marmonna-t-il la gorge serrée, "Il arrive dans quelques minutes. Et...Il a demandé aux parents de...de partir juste pour ce soir."

Tout les muscles du corps de Castiel se raidirent. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda avec horreur son frère. La terreur se mit à courir le long de ses veines. Son souffle se raccourcit.

"Quoi?" murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

"Je...Je suis désolé Cas'."

Il parut véritablement souffrir en disant cette nouvelle. Lui aussi savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il voulut entrer pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Castiel se leva.

"Laisse-moi." cracha-t-il avec violence, "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!"

Il était trop nerveux, il ne voulait pas dire des paroles aussi véhémentes. Son agacement envers son frère s'était décuplé. Devant le regard de Castiel, Gabriel ne put qu'abdiquer malgré lui. Il recula et après un dernier regard, il ferma doucement la porte. Castiel resta debout, les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court. La nervosité le rendait fébrile. Il savait que Michael allait venir pour lui. Pour se venger de ce que lui avait fait Dean. Il savait qu'il allait être plus cruel que d'habitude pour le lui faire payer. Il allait devoir être fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la voiture de ses parents se garer dans l'entrée. Il se raidit totalement et se plaqua la main devant sa bouche, sentant la nausée se pointer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout les signes de la crainte et de la répulsion étaient là. Cet individu lui inspirait trop d'épouvante, trop de dégoût. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

"Sois fort Castiel, sois fort." se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Il regarda son poing fermé et le déplia pour regarder la bague. Dean. Son image flasha devant ses yeux, le rassurant un peu. Il ne devait pas céder à la paniquer, en le faisant il perdrait le contrôle et ne pourrait pas réagir face à Michael. Qu'aurais fait Dean? Il lui aurait tenu tête sans aucun doute. Alors il pouvait le faire lui aussi.

Il expira longuement pour essayer de chasser la crainte. Il déglutit avec difficulté et rangea la bague dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se torde s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Puis il se replaça au milieu de sa chambre, faisant face à la porte. Il l'attendait.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il y eut un silence puis des bruits de pas tranquilles se dirigèrent jusqu'au escaliers.

_Clomp clomp clomp._

_Silence._

_Clomp clomp clomp._

C'était lui. Il le savait même sans l'avoir vu. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers puis le son changea. Il montait les escaliers. Chaque marche qu'il montait soulevait un peu plus la chair de poule sur ses bras. Michael savait qu'il écoutait. Il prenait tout son temps pour monter les marches. Car il savait que Castiel savait. Ce dernier tremblait de plus en plus. Il regarda son bras et le voyant bouger presque convulsivement, il l'attrapa fermement pour l'obliger à ne pas trembler. Il ne devait pas montrer sa peur. Cela ne ferait que le rendre plus agressif et lui, se dégouterait encore plus. _Sois fort, sois fort._

Finalement les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Il pouvait voir l'ombre de ses jambes grâce au trait de lumière sous sa porte. Il cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il sentait des sanglots monter au creux de sa gorge. Il avait si peur... Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Mais on peut habituer l'humain à beaucoup de choses, sauf à la violence.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Castiel eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. Michael se tenait devant lui, un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres. Castiel essaya de déglutir mais sa gorge était trop sèche.

"Bonsoir Castiel." susurra-t-il de bonne humeur.

Ses poils sur sa nuque se dressèrent mais il ne dit rien. Il remarqua qu'il avait encore des bleus sur la mâchoire et que l'arcade sourcilière avait été suturée. Une sorte de large pansement avait été mis sur son nez apparemment cassé. Il n'avait pas bonne mine. Une joie mauvaise s'insinua en Castiel en voyant cela mais il cacha son sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir sur cette petite satisfaction. Michael pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Ne me regarde pas comme cela. Je n'aime pas ça."

Castiel n'obéit cependant pas et continua de soutenir son regard. Il avait pris cela de Dean. Ne jamais baisser les yeux. Michael plissa son œil gauche d'un air agacé et s'avança d'un pas. Castiel du se faire violence pour ne pas reculer. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il cru qu'il allait s'effondrer. _Sois fort, sois fort, sois fort._

"Dean Winchester t'a décidemment appris les mauvaises manières."

Un rictus mauvais étira la commissure de ses lèvres et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Michael leva son poing et l'abattit dans la joue de Castiel qui poussa un cri de douleur. Un goût métallique lui envahit la bouche et il sut immédiatement pourquoi. Il s'affala sur le sol en gémissant tandis que Michael poussait un soupir de contentement.

"Aah...Ce que ça fait du bien de retourner à la maison."

Malgré la douleur, Castiel se releva en tremblant et continua de le fixer avec hargne. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Tout l'adrénaline se mit à couler dans ses veines. Il poussa un râlement de haine et repoussa son frère de toute ses forces. Michael recula en trébuchant et son visage se tordit de dégoût en voyant l'endroit où il l'avait touché. Castiel n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir le faire. Après des années de torture mental et physique, il avait fini par le repousser. Par montrer enfin qu'il pouvait le combattre. Il réalisait pour la première fois qu'il faisait la même taille que son frère. Ses mains en tremblaient encore.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car cela mit Michael dans une rage folle. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, la veine palpitante sur le front, puis il regarda Castiel avec des yeux furieux.

"Voyons Castiel..." grinça-t-il, "Tu ne veux pas que je te refasse ce que je t'ai fais pour tes treize ans tu te souviens?"

Des souvenirs flashèrent dans la mémoire de Castiel.

Non...

Il ne put contenir le gémissement plaintif qui sorti de sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ce jour où...Il était passé outre la violence pure. Ce jour répugnant qui avait marqué son âme au fer blanc où sa pureté avait été volée. Il avait mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre. Il ne pourrait pas le revivre une seconde fois. Tout son courage s'évapora en une fraction de seconde et il tomba au sol, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Des larmes chaudes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Où était passée sa volonté? Sa résistance? La terreur le submergea. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à penser. La force qui l'avait envahi quelques instants plus tôt, s'envola comme si elle n'était jamais venue. Michael avait touché un point trop sensible. Il se mit à reculer en rampant d'une manière si pathétique qu'il eut pitié pour lui-même. Il n'était pas assez fort.

"Non...Non...S'il...s'il te plaît!"

Il atteint le mur et s'y recroquevilla. Michael se délectait de le voir ainsi. Il en jouissait purement et simplement et ses mains se contractaient et se décontractaient sous l'impatience.

"Voilà...Sage...Maintenant tu vas gentiment te laisser faire." sourit-il comme s'il parlait à un jeune chiot dont on voudrait mettre la laisse.

Il s'approcha tout doucement et Castiel déglutit avec difficulté. Il cru l'entendre rire mais il ne sût dire si c'était vrai avec son esprit embrumé. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre. Après cela, il ne pourra plus être Castiel. Il ne sera plus rien. Qu'une coquille vide que la marée aura emporté. Plus rien qu'un corps meurtri. Même Dean ne pourrait rien y faire. Il se força à le regarder dans les yeux, dernier signe de lutte qu'il pouvait encore montrer, même si les larmes brouillaient sa vue.

_"Je suis désolé Dean. Je ne suis pas assez fort."_

Ses dernières pensées s'envolèrent. Son esprit commençait à former un barrage pour ce qui allait survenir.

"Salut connard."

Ce n'était pas la voix de Michael. C'était la voix qu'il n'avait cessé d'espérer entendre. Cette voix magnifique qu'il associait à la couleur verte.

La voix de Dean.

Avait-il déjà sombré dans l'inconscience? La voix était si claire...Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Faiblement, il ouvrit ses paupières et baissa ses bras qui protégeaient son visage. Son cœur rata un battement.

Derrière Michael, il pouvait voir Dean, tranquillement accoudé contre le mur, les bras croisés et fixant son aîné avec malice. Etait-ce une hallucination? Non, Michael s'était retourné également et regardait l'intrus avec incompréhension. Il n'était donc pas seul à le voir. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Dean...?" croassa-t-il depuis son coin de mur.

Le regard de Dean se fixa sur lui et malgré son sourire, il pouvait voir ses yeux éclairés de tristesse.

"Salut Cas'."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" s'écria Michael avec rage à sa place.

Dean reporta son regard sur Michael et se décala de la porte. Il se gratta les points de suture sur sa tempe et soupira.

"J'ai décidé de venir vous faire un petit coucou. Entre voisins ça se fait non? Bah alors? J'ai pas le droit à un câlin?" ricana-t-il en baillant impudemment.

Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il était content de le voir c'était vrai mais...L'interdiction n'avait pas été levée. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était ici contre la loi. C'était soit incroyablement stupide soit incroyablement courageux. Pourquoi se risquerait-il à revenir en prison? Ou à une nouvelle fois se faire blesser? Il voulait bien évidemment qu'il l'aide mais pour qu'il soit à son tour emprisonné...Ca ne servirait à rien. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Michael semblait être aussi perdu que lui cependant. Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec méfiance.

"Tu dois être véritablement idiot ou très insolent pour revenir ici alors que la loi est de mon côté. Tu n'apprends donc jamais?"

Dean haussa les épaules.

"J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les règles, que ce soit celles familiales ou celles de notre beau pays...Mais que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas."

Michael renifla avec insuffisance et le toisa pendants quelques secondes. Il était énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans son "moment favori". Mais surtout il commençait à regretter de ne pas s'être "occupé" de lui la dernière fois où il en avait eu l'occasion. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui s'opposaient à lui.

"Castiel ne viendra pas avec toi." murmura-t-il comme une menace.

Dean s'approcha de deux pas, de façon à être à un mètre du Novak. Castiel pouvait voir la colère dans son regard. Une rage si brûlante qu'il doutait que Michael ne l'ai pas déjà remarqué. Il était surpris qu'il ne lui ai pas sauté dessus à la minute même où il était rentré. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il les sépare, ils ne devaient pas se battre encore une fois. Les choses ne feraient que s'envenimer. Dean reviendrait en prison, peut-être pour des années et Michael serait encore vainqueur. Etait-il si impulsif qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il allait se mettre dans des ennuis encore plus grands? Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup...Mais là il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas été des plus brillant.

Castiel se releva en s'aidant du mur et attrapa sa joue qui le lançait comme si cela allait soulagé. Il devait sûrement avoir un bleu.

"Dean, je t'en prie, va-t-en tant qu'il est encore temps." lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

S'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Michael, peut-être y arriverait-il avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas voir son sang versé une seconde fois. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il tue, accidentellement ou non, Michael et qu'il fasse de sa vie un enfer. Il préférerait mille fois être enfermé chaque jour dans une salle avec Michael que de voir cela arriver.

Il aurait aimé s'avancer vers lui mais Michael s'interposait entre eux deux et il savait que s'il s'approchait trop, il le frapperait.

"Tu vas te mettre dans une situation dont tu ne pourras en revenir. Il n'en vaut pas la peine"

Il baissa la tête et serra les poings.

"...Je n'en vaut pas la peine." ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Dean l'observa pendant quelques instants puis lui sourit tendrement.

"Bien sûr que si. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderai et je tiens mes promesses. Fais moi confiance."

Castiel pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. Qu'avait-il donc en tête? Michael les coupa en claquant soudainement dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux au ciel et mima de vomir.

"Très touchant dites-moi. Maintenant si Dean tu pouvais laisser tes sentiments dégoulinants envers Castiel de côté pour reprendre là où nous en étions."

Dean soupira et retourna la tête vers lui mais au moment où il le fit, Michael abattit son poing dans sa pommette avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Il poussa un gémissement et faillit tomber mais se campa bien sur ses jambes pour éviter la chute.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais en venant ici." siffla Michael en faisant craquer son poing, "Tu es bien naïf de croire que cette fois-ci sera meilleure que la dernière. Je vais te briser encore plus, te démolir, jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce."

Castiel déglutit. Il avait rarement vu Michael dans une si grande rage. La première fois avec Dean l'avait amusé. Mais maintenant il devait être exaspéré de le voir toujours revenir malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne supportait pas la résistance. Et puis peut-être que finalement, il avait peur de se mettre à l'admirer.

Dean ne répondit cependant rien à sa menace et le défia du regard ce qui rehaussa la colère de l'aîné Novak d'un cran. Il le frappa une seconde fois, cette fois dans le nez et Dean poussa un cri de douleur tandis que du sang se mit à couler de sa narine droite. Castiel, inquiet, fit un pas en avant, pensant qu'il allait tomber mais le jeune Winchester se replaça bien vite face à Michael en s'essuyant la lèvre d'une main rapide. Il recommença à le regarder fixement dans les yeux, déstabilisant Michael. Castiel non plus ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne répliquait-il pas?

Soudain les yeux de Michael s'agrandir pour se plisser sordidement quelques secondes après. Une idée avait l'air d'avoir traversé son esprit tourmenté.

"Hé bien Winchester?" marmonna le grand frère, un rictus amusé soudain grandissant au coin de sa lèvre.

Il avait l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose. Il le frappa une nouvelle fois.

"Tu ne fais rien?"

Nouveau coup dans les côtes. Dean tomba à genoux en se tenant douloureusement le ventre. Castiel voulut intervenir mais son corps ne réagit pas.

"Ne me dis pas...Que tu as peur?"

Le Winchester releva la tête et quelque chose brilla un instant dans son regard. Castiel ne sut pas ce que c'était. Il était trop concentré à essayer de bouger ses jambes qui lui semblaient pétrifiées. Michael se mit à ricaner puis ce ricanement se transforma en rire hilare.

"Je vois...Tu as peur de perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois pas vrai? Peur de faire ressurgir cette colère dont tu as fait preuve avec moi? Peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière? Comme tu es pathétique. Effrayé par son propre potentiel..."

Dean plissa les yeux mais ne répondit encore une fois rien. Castiel se demandait si Michael n'avait pas raison. Si c'était le cas, il allait le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse ou meurt car tel était le caractère de Michael. Tout pour lui était faiblesse.

Michael leva son pied et frappa brutalement Dean dans le ventre. L'adolescent poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol en toussant, essayant de réapprovisionner ses poumons en oxygène. Cette fois Castiel tressaillit et réussit à bouger. Il se jeta sur Michael et lui attrapa le torse pour le faire reculer.

"Arrête!" cria-t-il en lui enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa peau.

Michael, surpris, essaya de lutter contre lui.

"Lâche-moi!"

Castiel ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur lui. Pas question qu'il continue de blesser Dean, plutôt mourir. Il serra les poings et contracta ses muscles. Michael gesticulait de plus en plus pour essayer de se libérer. Il devenait rouge cramoisi, son énervement atteignant son paroxysme. Finalement, après quelques minutes de combat acharné, il poussa une sorte de râlement et rejeta la tête violemment en arrière. Son occiput frappa le nez de Castiel de plein fouet, qui relâcha sa prise sous la douleur. Michael se retourna alors et lui asséna un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Le jeune Novak hurla et atterrit brusquement dans son lit. Complètement sonné, il ne se releva pas et s'évanouit partiellement. Michael le regarda avec mépris et remit correctement ses vêtements désordonnés.

"Quel imbécile..." grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrés.

Dean, qui se remettait lentement des coups de Michael, essaya de se diriger vers Castiel, voyant sa détresse. Mais Michael lui redonna un coup dans les côtés et il s'affala sur le sol en gémissant.

"Ou crois-tu aller Winchester?"

Il soufflait fort et toutes les veines de son visage ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard sous ses cheveux dans un état chaotique, était fébrile. Il était dans un état de rage extrême et Dean sentit de la peur s'insinuer en lui. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Il l'attrapa par le col et le releva comme si il n'était qu'un poids plume avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Dean essayait de se débattre, en vain. Sa poigne était trop forte, et lui était trop faible.

"Toutes ses années de tortures, de coups, de violence, que Castiel a pu te raconter. Toutes ces corrections que je lui ai faites où je me suis délicieusement bien amusé...Ce ne sera rien par rapport à ce que je vais te faire _maintenant._ Je vais t'anéantir, te réduire à néant. Je vais te détruire, te briser, puis je ferais de même avec ton cher Castiel." cracha-t-il avec fureur.

Il lui donna un coup sur la tempe. Dean gémit et sentit qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance. Des points noirs s'amoncelaient devant ses yeux.

"Puis après j'appellerai la police, en larmes bien entendu. Je vais une nouvelle fois les manipuler, tu sais à quel point c'est facile ils ne s'en tiennent qu'aux faits ces crétins en uniformes, pareil pour les médecins...Je leur dirais ce que tu nous auras fait et j'aurais bien entendu le soutien de ma famille. Eux aussi sont facilement manipulés. Je ne vais pas te laisser en vie cette fois, oh non je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Car je sais que sinon tu reviendras encore et encore. Alors voilà ce qui va se passer. Tu seras rentré dans ma maison alors que je discutais avec Castiel et tu nous attaqueras, ne pensant qu'à ta vengeance après avoir été mis en prison. D'abord Castiel puis moi. Ensuite ta soif de sang aura repris le dessus et tu te seras acharné sur le pauvre Castiel sans défense. Mais tu auras malencontreusement glissé dans ton délire vengeur et auras heurté la table après cela. Ca sonne bien pas vrai? Et bien sûr tout le monde va y croire sans se douter que j'y serais pour quelque chose. Mais avant de le faire je te rappellerai tout ce que je ferais à Castiel après ta disparition pour que même en enfer, tu t'en mordes les doigts." finit-il par dire, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Il se tut et regarda le Winchester dont la tête dodelinait doucement au dessus de ses poings. Il plissa les yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas sombré dans l'inconscience. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il attrapa soudainement le poignet de Michael et le serra si fort que son os gémit.

"Je..." commença-t-il, sa voix cassée étant trop chétive.

Michael haussa un sourcil intéressé. Il avait encore la force de lui tenir tête. Il aurait trouvé cela admirable s'il ne le dégoutait pas tant. Mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps pensait-il avec délectation.

"Je n'ai pas peur..." grogna-t-il en relevant la tête avec difficulté et en le fixant de ses yeux bleuis.

Michael laissa échapper un rire.

"Vraiment? Tu devrais pourtant. Sache que lorsque je veux faire quelque chose, je ne le fais pas dans la dentelle. Prépare-toi à souffrir."

Dean attrapa son second poignet de son autre main et le regarda avec défi.

"Je n'ai pas peur de perdre le contrôle. C'est toi qui devrais savoir...Que j'apprend toujours de mes erreurs."

Michael fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire? Dans le doute, il voulut lui asséner un coup de poing, qui cette fois, l'enverrai tout droit au pays des rêves mais le Winchester inspira profondément et hurla:

"Gabriel! Maintenant!"

Michael n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Gabriel ouvrit la porte avec violence et se jeta sur lui pour le séparer de Dean. L'aîné poussa un cri de surprise et tomba par terre, tandis que Gabriel lui attachait les mains dans le dos avec une corde et le plaquait contre le sol avec son genoux sur la nuque.

"Dean, tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il en retenant Michael qui gesticulait pour se libérer.

Le Winchester reprit son souffle et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Il gémit doucement.

"Ca va..." marmonna-t-il en se tenant la tête.

"Et Castiel?" s'enquit ensuite de demander Gabriel avec inquiétude.

Pour toute réponse, Dean se dirigea vers le lit où reposait toujours Castiel. Il le prit dans ses bras et le secoua doucement. Le jeune Novak gémit mollement mais ne se réveilla pas. Dean posa sa main sur sa joue.

"Cas'? Cas'! Réveille-toi je t'en prie!" souffla-t-il avec crainte.

Le nommé resta quelques secondes interminables sans bouger puis ses paupières s'ouvrirent en frémissant, découvrant ses yeux bleus océans. Dean poussa un long soupir de soulagement et le serra machinalement un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Gabriel ne dit rien mais son regard semblait visiblement soulagé lui aussi.

"Dean? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" croassa Castiel d'une voix pâteuse.

Il sourit.

"Tout ce que j'espérais. Mais ne parle pas trop, les secours vont bientôt arriver."

Michael poussa un grognement contre le sol tout en soufflant et pestant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Et quoi qu'il fasse, Gabriel le serrait trop fort pour qu'il puisse bouger.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait espèce de sale chien? Gabriel, relâche-moi espèce de con ou je te préviens ça va mal se terminer, je-"

Dean le coupa en fouillant quelque chose dans une des poches intérieur de sa veste. Michael se surprit à se taire pour voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il en sorti un téléphone allumé et lui montra clairement. Il vit un téléphone vert s'afficher à l'écran et qu'une trentaine de minutes s'étaient écoulée. C'était un appel en cours.

"Moi? Ce que j'ai fait? Rien. Mais tu devrais plutôt te poser des questions sur ce que_ toi_ tu as fait."

Le Novak le regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'il demandait à Castiel s'il pouvait se lever. Dean demanda à Gabriel de bien garder sa prise sur lui et prit le bras de Castiel pour le mettre par-dessus son épaule. Et en clopinant tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Michael les suivit du regard, de la crainte commençant à naître dans ses yeux sombres et déments.

"Qu-Qu'a tu fais, merde!" gémit-il, l'anxiété prenant le dessus.

Dean s'arrêta sur son chemin et lui tourna le dos pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se retourna et jamais Michael n'avait vu un regard si froid, presque dépourvu d'humanité. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

_"Je t'ai détruit."_déclara-t-il sans plus lui adresser un regard.

Puis il sortit de la chambre, tandis qu'au loin, résonnaient les sirènes de la police et des ambulances.

* * *

**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre, le plan de Dean et le dénouement. Après celui-là, sera le dernier chapitre de cette série :)**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter!**


End file.
